


High School DxD; Friends with Pirates

by AttilianKing



Category: Highschool DxD, One Piece, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttilianKing/pseuds/AttilianKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into the two years of training with Rayleigh, Luffy finds a peculiar Dungeon on the island of Rusukaina. Its power took him away to an entirely different world from his. Join Luffy as he makes new friends and makes a ruckus in the world of Magician and Mystical beings! After all, he is going to be Pirate King! God-like!Luffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rias Gremory, The Start of New Adventure

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc1: The Appearance of The Monkey King**

It has been six months since the end of the Battle of Marineford.

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, was separated from his crew at Saobody Archipelago by Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Sent flying for three days, he had landed on Amazon Lily, the rumored Island of Women, where he made an ally from the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. It was there that he discovered his elder brother's impending doom of execution by the World Government. Determined to save his brother, Luffy set off for Impel Down to retrieve Ace from prison.

However, within the depths of prison, Luffy was defeated by Magellan and was slowly dying to death by his poison. However, he was rescued by Bon Clay and brought to the Okama King, Emporio Ivankov, who managed to revive Luffy from his near-death state. However, it is during this time that Ace had already been brought out of Impel Down to his execution at Marineford. Making new allies from with the inescapable prison, Luffy had caused a mass breakout of prisoners from Impel Down. Barely escaping from the warden of the prison, Straw Hat Luffy and his new allies set off towards Marineford to rescue Ace.

Entering Marineford, Luffy breaks through the thick of the Whitebeard War as he made his way towards the execution stand. Though many enemies, even those out of his league, stood in his way, he managed to bypass them with the help of the Whitebeard Pirates and his allies. Luffy had successfully freed Ace from his chains, and the two begin to devastate the battlefield.

However, it ended with Ace's death at the hands of Akainu. Luffy, traumatized by the event, went down into shock as he ended up in a catatonic state. The Battle of Marineford has ended with the arrival of Yonkou Shanks. Trafalgar has made an unexpected appearance as he retrieves both the injured Luffy and Jinbe, retreating into the deep sea.

Upon his awakening at Amazon Lily two weeks later, filled with grief and anger over his brother's death, he rampaged around the forest of the island. Jinbe went after the Straw Hat Captain to stop him. Luffy, blaming himself for his brother's death, realized he was too weak and naïve to be worthy as a Pirate King and fell into depression. But thanks to Jinbe, Luffy realizes that he still has his friends, his nakama, whom he needed to protect as their captain.

Upon encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh, Luffy informs his crew through the press by causing the renowned Ox Bell incident at Marineford; they would meet each other again two years, and until that point they will train to be stronger in preparation for the New World. The Straw Hat Captain went off with Rayleigh to train in the art of Haki on the harsh island of Rusukaina, putting aside his title as pirate until the two years have passed.

It had been six months from then, and Luffy was already getting down the basics of Haki very well. However, little to his somewhat low knowledge, Monkey D. Luffy would soon be going on a tremendous adventure to a place out of this world.

-xXx-

Luffy hopped over another fallen tree trunk as he walked through a strangely quiet part of the forest. The leaves had turned into a multitude of warm colors as they gently fell from the trees. It was autumn out of the 48 seasons of Rusukaina. It had been six months from then, and Luffy was already getting down the basics of Haki very well.

“Meat…Meat! Where are you?” Luffy called out into the empty area of the forest. Rayleigh's student had not been expecting this, since the island was full of very dangerous and strong animals. After some training that day, the old man had told him to go hunt for something to eat. It was like back in the old days when Sabo…and Ace…

Luffy then shook his head out of these melancholy thoughts. His first priority was to get lunch, and nothing's going to stop him. Besides, he was really hungry…even though he ate a giant boar as tall as the trees a few hours ago.

“Mah, where are all the meat?” Luffy said while he scratched his head. He sucked in a bunch of air before yelling-“ **Oi~! Food! Where are you** -Ah?”

The rubber boy stumbled upon a stone temple of some sort. It looked quite ancient and slightly worn down, but it appeared preserved. To Luffy, it looked quite interesting and the urge to explore instantly took over the young pirate captain

“Cool! What's this doing here?” Luffy looked at the temple with curiosity and amazement. Without a second thought, Luffy ran off to the temple grounds, momentarily forgetting that his objective to get lunch.

One of the defining traits about Luffy is his extreme thirst for adventure. It was the primary reason for why he wanted to become Pirate King in the first place. The Pirate King is the one who has the most freedom on the entire ocean for adventuring. He wasn't ready yet, but once he finishes training with Rayleigh he and his crew will set out towards the New World to fulfill their dreams.

Since Luffy could not really see the temple in much detail, he only decided to take a closer look because it was mysterious. The temple itself was very large in area appearing at least a few miles long. There were also other buildings beside the large temple at the other end, but they were submerged in the water. There was a tall, stone archway in front of the main temple that had pieces of it chipped off from time. It was held up by four tall pillars. From there a small staircase went down to a several meter wide path with large reservoirs of sea water on its sides with several smaller buildings submerged underwater. The trees of autumn shed their leaves as they fall on the path. At the end of the path lay another staircase that ascended upwards further than the first and led to the main temple. It appeared relatively square in appearance. Tall, white marble pillars held up the roof of the temple, and white walls stood tall behind the pillar. There was also marble sign that had carved into it the kanji for the Japanese words, “Don’t come in!” The sign hung just above the entrance.

“COOL! This place is huge!”

There was one single, tall glowing…portal of light in the front of the temple?

Then the glowing portal at the front of the temple soon caught Luffy's eye. Now even more amazed he ran up to the temple door, unaware of just how dangerous it was. Standing in front of the portal, Luffy stopped and looked up at the door.

 _It looked so awesome, yet…this doesn't look like a door._ Luffy thought curiously, inspecting the door side to side. _What the heck is it?_ He thought while tilting his head. However, he suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

“Eh? What?”

It looked like a couple of white butterflies, only then seem to glow with warming brightness. Luffy, fascinated by these little butterflies, began to chase them around. “Amazing, those butterflies are glowing!” He said happily.

Fleeing from the rubber man, the small creatures flew right into the portal, tiny ripples forming upon entering. Luffy just stopped short of the weird door he was about to enter. He just remembered that Rayleigh told him to fetch lunch and get back to training after the meal...

“…Eh, I'm sure Rayleigh wouldn't mind waiting!” And Luffy touched the portal without any hesitation. However, there was suddenly a flash of light as Luffy suddenly felt himself being sucked into the portal.

“ **Eh?! The door is eating me**?!” Luffy began to comically try to pull his arm out as his eyes bugged out. Before he knew it, the portal sucked him in! “ **UWAAAAAAHHHH**!”

In that moment, the pirate known as Strawhat Luffy completely disappeared from the world he knew.

-xXx-

“Rias-sama… Please, you have to slow down!”

“No way, Enku!” A cheerful voice shouted out. A few citizens of the capital of the Underworld poked their head out of the windows and saw a tall creature at a height of about two meters, a body resembling that of a horse or deer, with red scales instead of fur. His face resembled that of a red Asian Dragon. He was chasing after a cute girl, around eleven or twelve years old with crimson hair and green-blue eyes, who was cheering loudly while sliding skillfully through the streets with her roller skates.

The citizens who were still on the street had to jump out of the way of the girl while the creature apologized to them as he passed by. The bystanders smiled at this scene that was a common sight now for many had heard that their ruler had given her a pair of roller skates for his sister's birthday.

The little girl, who was none other than the princess Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan and sister of Sirzechs Lucifer who was one of the four leaders of the Devil world. And the creature that was chasing after her was Enku, Rias's caretaker and her brother's Pawn.

The girl continued cheering out loudly when she slid like a pro through the street of Lilith. Day after day of practice at home while being watched by Enku had annoyed Rias greatly, so here she was, she had found a way to run from her brother's Pawn and have a little time for her own. She just wished that her best friend Akeno and little Koneko were with her right now, but they were training at her brother's castle and no matter how much she tried, her parents didn't let them play with her until night time.

She understood that her parents just wanted them to be strong to protect her someday, but with being an Otaku like her, she always dreamed about a handsome knight in shining armor would come to take her one day, just like how the main female character in the latest anime she got from her dad met the main male character.

Rias slid to an alley and hided there, she waited until Enku passed through her and went out, going straight to the opposite direction until she was finally free. Now she could do whatever she wanted, without Enku or her parents stopping her.

But first, she had to hide her identity, just one look and everybody would know that she was Rias Gremory thanks to her hair color, which was too unique and recognizable. So Rias pulled out from her pocket a ribbon she had borrowed from Akeno this morning and a cap to put on her head and hide her face.

Being a princess and the next heir to a big family was a huge burden, even though Rias was just ten years old, she knew how important her responsibility was. But like any child her age she wanted to have fun, to play with people her age. She always slept with Akeno at night and the two talked about girl things. What she needed right now was a friend that played with her and could talk to her normally. Her friends at school always looked up to Rias as a princess, not as a friend like she always wanted.

Deep in thought, Rias couldn't see that she was heading straight into a boy who was crossing the street. Before the young devil understood what happened, her head had crashed into his stomach and knocked the two of them to the ground with her on top. Groaning out in pain from the impact, Rias lifted her head up and came face to face with the boy she crashed into. His eyes were telling her that he was in pain, maybe she had crashed into him a little too hard.

“Can you get off me!?” The boy under her yelled. As it snapped her from her mind and made her realize the position she was in and quickly stood up. But her roller skates had a better idea, making Rias fall right back into the boy again, this time with her butt right in his face.

“Sorry… I'm very sorry!” Rias apologized quickly as she stood up, with better balance this time. The boy slowly sat up and Rias had a good view of him. The boy, while looking no older than her, was slightly taller than Rias. His hair was short black and unkept. His eyes were black and under his left eye there was a scar with two stitches making his face even cuter. Unconsciously, Rias brought out her hand and pinching the boy’s cheeks, the scar piquing her interest slightly.

“What are you doing?” the boy asked calmly, almost as if it was natural to have someone pinch his cheek like so.

“Oh, sorry…!” Rias said quickly, waving her arms as she let go of his cheek in embarrassment. “Sorry for bumping into you!” to her relief, the boy offered a large toothy smile and laughed.

“Kishishishishi, don't worry about that... Um…” he started, blinking as he realized he had no idea what her name was. Seeing that the black haired boy was trying to ask for her name, Rias quickly thought about a fake name to answer him. She couldn't let him know that she was Rias Gremory, or else Enku would find her.

“Akeno… Himejima Akeno!” Rias said quickly, hopefully the black haired girl didn't find out about Rias was using her name.

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy, hi.” The boy named Luffy grinned warmly at her. “So…” He hopped and stood in front of her with hands on his hips. “Were you trying to play a game that involves bumping into people?”

The redhead's cheeks turned red once again and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

“Hahahahahaha, I’m joking, joking!” Luffy said while grinning, much to the girl’s embarrassment again as she was tricked by the black haired boy. “Hm?” He suddenly said as he leaned his face closer to Rias, making her blushed as this was the first time that a boy was coming closer to her.

“Wow, those are really cool roller skates you have there….” he said, his eyes trailing down to her feet. Seeing that Luffy was looking at her roller skates, Rias smiled a bit.

“Yeah, aren't they beautiful? My brother bought them just for me!” Rias smiled and skated around him. This was one of her favorite presents from her brother after all. It was a pair of the roller skates that had magic in it, meaning that it would grow with her and fit her feet perfectly, no matter how big she became.

It was crimson in color to match her hair, but decorated with a few bluish gemstones. The roller skates were really expensive, and no matter how she didn't want to be like a spoiled brat like that Raiser, her ill begotten fiance, she still desired these roller skates when she saw it at the store. Her dream came true when her brother gave it to her at her latest birthday just a week ago.

“ **Cool**! Can I try it!?” He asked with gleaming eyes, making Rias giggle at his act.

“Sure,” Rias agreed, offering a smile.

Rias took off her roller skates and handed them to Luffy. The straw hat wearing boy held them for a moment with a look of amazement. After putting the roller skates on, Luffy eagerly tried to move forward but he immediately tripped. He quickly got up and tried to skate again, but only yielding the same result. He wouldn’t give up as he started a cycle of standing up and falling down over and over again. Rias had tried to help him up and winced the first couple times he fell, but after watching him ceaselessly continue to try, she couldn’t help but laugh at his plight.

This went on for a full ten minutes, until finally with one more fall on his ass, Luffy raised his arms in frustration and cried in annoyance. “Damn skates! I’ll defeat you!” Rias could only sweat drop at his comical display. Sighing, Rias helped Luffy to his feet and attempted to show him how to skate.

“Come on, we’ll start easy first.” She said as she stood in front of him. Gently, Rias grabbed Luffy’s hand (much to the girl’s embarrassment and the boy oblivious), she pulled him slowly as he tried to adjust himself with the roller skates.

After few hours of either Luffy falling into Rias and Rias trippingover Luffy's feet, Luffy finally worked out how to skate. Using his rubber ability, Luffy stretched out his arms and used them to curve his movements as he skated, making Rias jump in surprise.

“How… did you do that?” Rias muttered in question, causing Luffy to glance at her and grin.

“I’m a rubber man. I can stretch my body like rubber.” Luffy explained, grabbing his cheek and pulling on it so that it would stretch incredibly far from his face. Rias marveled at the odd ability, grabbing the opposite cheek and doing the same.

“That’s so peculiar… how are you able to do that?” Rias asked. Before Luffy could answer, the two heard the low rumble of his stomach ring out.

“Sorry, I’m really hungry.” Luffy laughed scratching his head with a sheepish grin. Rias blinked for a moment before sighing but offering a smile.

“Would you like to get some lunch together then?” Rias asked, making Luffy blink before nodding his head quickly.

“That’d be awesome! Let’s go!” Luffy said with a fist pump and heading off in a random direction. Rias sweat dropped again as she watched him suddenly stop and turn back to her. “I don’t have any money though.”

“That’s alright. I always make sure to bring plenty with me. Come on, we’ll go to one of the restaurant’s I like!” Rias offered, waving for him to follow. Luffy quickly jumped to her side and trailed next to her.

The two came upon a simple establishment that Rias had come to several times before. Rias ordered a simple meal, while Luffy picked a large portion of steak and chicken. Despite how much she knew she was most likely going to spend, she couldn’t help but be amazed at the amount of food Luffy had put away, and how quickly he did so.

After finally settling down his fast eating, Luffy and Rias were able to talk. And so they did for a long time. Luffy told her about the places he traveled through across the land while Rias talked about her friendly rival Sona and her best friend Akeno, though avoided using her name or her own, which Luffy didn’t seem tonotice. She avoided any talk with family, still afraid of being treated differently should Luffy find out who she was. This was the first time Rias felt so free and comfortable with anyone. Rias enjoyed being with Luffy as he was really kind and funny when she got to know him

When nighttime came, the time to say goodbye had come. Rias didn't want to leave Luffy, though, for he had made her happy and became her first friend that didn't look at her as a princess.

Maybe it was because of the fake name she gave him, but Rias somehow felt he would still be the same even if she had given him her true name.

“Kishihsihishishishi, it’s been a really a fun day, hasn’t it?” Luffy asked loudly while patting his fat stomach.

“Yes, it has.” Rias said as both of them walking out of the restaurant, where the chef was nearly at his wits end with the amount of food he not only made for one customer, but also how quickly it disappeared after being given to him.

“I guess it’s getting pretty late, huh?” Luffy said warmly, turning to her with a bright smile. “Thank you for the meal Akeno, you really saved me today!”

“Luffy-kun… I don't want to leave you!” She said sadly, grabbing his arm and refusing to let him go. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, making her smile up at him.“Let's go Luffy-kun, I will bring you to my home and…”

She was interrupted by Luffy, “I don’t want to.” Luffy pulled his hand from her and smiled at her. “I need to continue my journey! besides, won’t you get in trouble with your family?”

“But… But…!” Rias started to mumble as tears started to fill her eyes. Luffy blinked as he realized she was about to cry, but quickly waved his arms in panic.

“Oi, oi! Wait! Don’t cry!” Luffy started, grabbing her shoulders. “Alright, then how about we make a promise?” Luffy quickly said with panic face. “If you have some free time, you can come out and play with me again! I’ll wait for you where we meet last time. If you don't come tomorrow, I’ll keep waiting for you, then we can play with each other again!”

His words seemed to calm the young princess down as she sniffled a bit. “Promise?” Rias asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled, holding up her pinkie finger.

“Promise!” Luffy agreed with a large grin, circling his pinkie finger around Rias’ pinkie finger.

After saying goodbye to Luffy, Rias went straight to her home. When she arrived, to say that her parents were angry was an understatement. They had scolded her about her disappearing and Enku looked like someone had just come back to life. They forbid her from doing that again and Rias quickly nodded her head, but after her parents were out of sight Rias smiled brightly and returned to her room with a big smile on her face while humming a soft tune.

-xXx-

From that day onwards, Rias always found an excuse so that she could get out and play with Luffy. At first, her parents still scolded Rias about disappearing from her care taker's sight, but after a week of seeing that their daughter was happier than normal, they brushed it off and let her do whatever she wanted, with the condition that she stay in the Capital. Rias had said that she wanted to stay with her brother longer. It was summer vacation so Rias didn't have school, so her parents did not mind letting her do so. Of course, half of her time at the Capital was spent playing with Luffy.

Luffy, while nowhere near as intelligent as Rias, knew many fun things for the two to do. Like when he took her to explore a forbidden jungle full of monsters, beating the bandits and stray devils who tried to rob them, and teaching her how to dine-and-dash. She found the latter to be extremely fun, despite how odd she thought it was to give thanks for the food right before leaving. She couldn’t help but wonder how he found so many different ways to have fun, but she merely brushed it off. She figured that he found such entertainment from being on the streets much longer than her.

Almost as easily as Luffy, Rias found interest and amazement in everything they did and all the new things they came upon through their mini-adventures. They even agreed that on their adventures that if they were in town, Rias would buy them food, but if they were out in the jungle, Luffy would catch and beat some wild animals so that she could cook them. The two had a very simple system, that worked perfectly for them both.

Maybe she was still too young to know it, but she had already begun developing feelings for him.

“Ara ara, You look very happy, Rias-sama!” Akeno giggled behind her, while Rias was brushing her hair with a smile on her face. Rias and Akeno always slept with each other and recently, the heiress of the Gremory family always wanted to go to bed early. After all, Luffy and Rias had a great deal of plans for the next day most of the time. It had been two months already and Rias always went out in the morning and returned at night.

Even though Luffy already refused her invitation, there was not a single day Rias stopped trying to make Luffy go to Gremory Castle and be a servant there or even better be one of her servants, a member of her peerage. However, no matter how much she tried, Luffy still refused her offer but that was the only thing she felt sad about.

“Is it about your crush?” Her queen smirked mischievously making Rias blush brightly. Akeno always teased Rias about Luffy from the day she told her best friend about the boy she met and the fact that she was using the queen's name.

“Akeno… it's not like that.” Rias tried to defend herself but with her best friend's personality, she knew that there was no way she could escape that easily.

“Well, Rias-sama… I can't wait to meet him someday… imagine what would happen when he found out who you are?” Akeno smiled again, “And who I am.” This time, she was met with a pillow being thrown straight to her face by a furious Rias.

“Stop teasing me Akeno… and control yourself, Luffy-kun isn't a toy!” While just twelve years old, Akeno was very attractive for someone her age. Twelve years old and her breasts were as big as a normal fifteen year old devil. She always felt a little jealousy at her queen, who could draw attention from everyone with just her looks and body alone.

“Ufufufu... I haven't said anything about him being my little toy. You added that part yourself R-I-A-S-S-A-M-A.” Akeno giggled “But maybe you're right, I should take him for myself. Who knows, maybe he will come to the castle if I could make him fall in love with me?”

Instantly, a pillow smashed straight into her face, knocking her to the bed followed by a furious Rias, who jumped onto her friend and continued to hit her with the pillow in her hand. Not wanting to be left behind, Akeno took her own pillow and attacked Rias. The two girls continue to battle each other until they dropped onto the bed in exhaustion.

Slowly, Rias began to take off her pajamas, getting ready for bed. Rias always slept naked when she was a little girl and it became a bad habit, according to her mother. But then again, Rias couldn't sleep when her clothes were still on her body. When she was completely naked, Rias began to crawl onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her body with Akeno and slowly hugged her friend.

“Say Akeno... Tomorrow I am going to tell Luffy-kun about my true name. You will be there with me, won't you?”

“So... tomorrow, eh?” Akeno looked at her king “Do you really want me there too... The real Akeno?”

“Yeah...I want you to help me. Tomorrow, no matter what it takes, I will bring Luffy with me! If he refuses again, I will use one of my pieces!” Rias said seriously, she didn't want to leave Luffy because he had become someone important to her. She was willing to do whatever it took to bring him with her.

“Okay Rias-sama...I promise I will help you. After all, I'm your queen, aren't I?” Rias nodded her head at her queen and smiled, hugging her closely again.

 _Tomorrow… Luffy-kun, tomorrow and you will be mine!_ Rias mentally declared, trying to prepare herself mentally for bringing the man she desired home with her. The two girls quickly drifted into the land of dreams, with the red haired girl dreaming about a certain boy...

-xXx-

A lone figure was making his way through the corridors of the castle with a straw hat perched on his head, his movements were slow, moving without making a sound and passed through the servants of the castle without being seen. He finally made his way to where his target was located. Slowly and carefully, he opened the room that led to her bedroom.

Taking a look around, the straw hat boy carefully walked toward the bed and he grabbed the sheets that the crimson haired girl and black haired girl was using, wanted to make sure his target.

Suddenly, a giant fireball was sent straight at him from a bright magic circl. Being caught off guard, he jumped out of the way to avoid the fireball but his right sleeves had been burned slightly.

Landing on the ground, the straw hat boy let out a scream while running around as the light had been turned on and the boy was face to face with one of the most powerful Peerages' in the world, with the leader being none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, who was releasing his monstrous magical energy with a cold look in his eyes.

“Who are you?” Sirzechs asked coldly, Enku had felt a massive magical energy make its way to the castle. The energy was so great that everyone thought one of the Old Maou had come here. Sirzechs had called for all his peerage and ready for battle but he was shocked that the monstrous energy was coming from a child.

Rias and Akeno had woken up and were shaking uncontrollably on the bed while looking at Sirzechs in fear.

“Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!” The boy trying to take off his burned T-shirt as he finally took it off from his body and threw it away. “Phew…” he sighed as he grinned happily, “Finally put it out!”

“ **He ignored us**!” Enku shouted angrily.

“Who the hell are you?” The straw hat boy asked tilting his head as he just noticed the group in front of him.

“ **Who the hell are _you_?!** ” retorted the peerage in almost comical anger, causing Luffy to raise a brow at them.

“Luffy-kun!” Rias gasped in surprise, causing Luffy to glance at her. Luffy widened his eyes in shock for a moment before grinning happily.

“Akeno-chan! So this is your home, huh?” Luffy said as he walked toward her, completely oblivious that the crimson haired girl was stark naked as the day she was born. “I always thought that you were a rich girl, but I didn’t know that your house is Ma… Mako’s house?”

“It’s **Maou house, dumbass**!” Beowulf shouted with his eyes popped out.

“Eh? All of you are still here?” Luffy asked, turning toward the group once again with a head tilt.

“ **What the fuck**!?” The group yelled as Sirzechs sighed and he stepped forward.

“So what are you doing here, little boy?” Sirzechs asked with serious tone as Luffy puffed his chest.

“I want to protect Akeno,” He said proudly as Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, trying to determine if the boy was lying or not.

“Really? But from what I see, you are the trespasser here.” Sirzechs said as Luffy frowned.

“So you don’t believe me?” Luffy frowned narrowing his eyes.

Sirzechs couldn’t find any malicious intent from the boy for his demeanor was that of an honest (as well as stupid) boy. But…

“Yes, I can’t believe you.” Sirzechs said as he released his killing intent and power of destruction from his body, much to everyone’s surprise as he decided to engage the boy in battle.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, “Fine then, if you see it that way...” He said putting a fighting stance, “Let’s fight then!” He said before he disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of Sirzechs with his right hand releasing a thin sheet of steam.

 **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!** He launched his fist toward Sirzechs at blinding speeds, much to everyone’s disbelief that a boy could move that fast. Sirzechs, taken off guard, brought his hand up and quickly blocked the strike. He was surprised by the amount of pressure the punch had, which gave Luffy another moment to strike again. Luffy jumped forward as thin sheets of steam appeared from both arms this time.

 **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!** he released a rush of punches toward Sirzechs. But Souji Okita, Sirzechs' Knight, was no longer in shock, moving in front of Sirzech and blocked the attack with his own Katanas. He was again taken by surprise though, his eyes widening when the boy suddenly vanished again and he suddenly noticed that everything around him became dark.

 **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun** Luffy yelled as Souji found himself under a giant round black colored fist which was coming toward him with the speed of his normal high-speed punch. Seeing his friend couldn't handle the boy alone, Surtr held the giant fist with his body. Beowulf jumped in and delivered a powerful kick to the boy's stomach, sending him flying straight out of the window to the garden of the castle.

The peerage quickly brought out their wings and jumped through the window while Enku stayed to protect Rias. Sirzechs eyes widen when he jumped followed her servants, sensing the familiar power of Senjutsu above him and turned around, only to come face to face with a massive fist from before, but it’s two now.

 **Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!** Luffy roared as he launched his hands straight to him and his peerage. The Maou acted quickly, holding his hands up and catching the attack. Again, he could not help but feel surprised as the pressure of the attack started to slowly push him back, the shockwave even causing his peerage to wince upon impact.

Before their test of strength against each other could continue, Bahamut had flown down to the boy and tried to bite him with his massive jaw, but the boy had jumped out of the way first. Luffy’s arm shrank back down to normal size. The Peerage relaxed slightly as he seemed to lose the gigantic limb power, but Bahamut widened his eyes in shock as he felt Luffy’s hands grip his shoulders. Using the servant’s shoulders as a launching point, Luffy flew high into the air, and again made his fist become that of a giant’s once again. Bahamut shuddered as Luffy started to fall toward him at incredible speed, the black metallic fist seemingly starting to become covered in lightning.

 **Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun!** Luffy brought his fist down, making a small Earthquake and small electricity in the contact. Bahamut's body crashed into the ground hard, sending dirt and earth flying everywhere.

The former pirate captain didn’t give the peerage time to counter as his arm immediately retracted. He landed on his feet, and with a single pump of his legs, steam again covered his body. In that next instant, Luffy appeared in front of Souji, causing the Knight to gasp in shock before feeling the rubber boy’s fist planting into his sternum. The punch created a powerful shockwave that rang through the house, causing most of the windows to shatter almost instantly.

Seeing his friend fall, Macgregor quickly cast a powerful ice spell, sending wave after wave of magic blasts to Luffy. The boy was too agile though, as he easily evaded all of that in ease. Noticing that Beowulf and Surtr now coming for him, Luffy smirked. “Kishishishishishishi, all of you are really strong.” He said blocking each of Beowulf and Surtr attacks with his black colored arms. “But…” He said as he back-flipped to avoid a magic blast from Macgregor. “I don’t want to get beaten here by all of you.” He grinned happily.

Ignoring what the boy’s words Macgregor, Surtr and Beowulf quickly surrounded Luffy with the intent to finish this fight as quickly as possible. Luffy did not flinch or become nervous, only grinning with determination, cracking his knuckles.

“So…” He said as he put his fighting stance up again. “I will beat all of you with my full power!” He said as he pulled his hand back. Sirzechs noticed the weird act of the boy as he narrowed his eyes.

Smiling, Luffy muttered. “Yongpyo,” He said as a mass of red and black energy wrapped around Luffy’s head, creating a winged band. The mass of red and black energy started to cloak his body as it slowly made a suit and in his hand appeared what seemed to be a silver metal rod.

Macgregor, Surtr and Beowulf quickly prepared for their attack but were too late in acting, a silver pillar suddenly knocked them away in a mere second.

“Macgregor! Surtr! Beowulf!” Sirzechs shouted out toward his peerages as he turned back to see the new form of the black haired boy who landed behind him with a playful smile and a giant silver bo staff rested on his shoulder.

“It’s been a long time since I used this form…” The black haired young man said as he wore what seemed to be a black jacket with a yellow fur, blue pants and a red belt on him. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. His eyes are red with a black spot in the center that turns into a cross or cross-hairs that runs to the edge of his red irises.

Witnessing the young man in front of him, Sirzechs could only mutter. “Sun Wukong…”

“You know? Well, that’s right! I am the King of Heaven and a man who will later become the King of the Pirates!” The black haired young man said as he played with his staff. “My name is Monkey D. Luffy!” He stated with a toothy-grin as if it was something natural for him.

Sirzechs couldn't believe what he just saw. A kid not older than Rias who had taken out all of his peerage with any single effort was the infamous King of Heaven, Sun Wukong himself. He knew that there was no way this boy was a normal kid like his little sister… But to be the strongest Youkai in the world? Never in his wildest dream would ever think that the boy was Sun Wukong himself.

Shaking his head out of those thought, Sirzechs prepared himself to fight the boy. Bringing out his hand in front of him, Sirzechs created a massive ball of destruction and shot it at Luffy. The Heaven King quickly vanished from sight, and wanting to give no edge in the fight, Sirzechs used his own speed to meet him head on. As they clashed each of their techniques respectively, the area around them quaked, the shockwave that they created shaking the entirety of the underworld itself. There was not a single devil who did not feel the power of the quake through the land.

Sirzechs gritted his teeth as the boy flew in the air with his black colored hand cloaked in Touki as he grinned. **Gomu Gomu no God Gatling!** He shouted as he released billions of rapid barrage punches that almost seemed like they were coming from everywhere at once.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to dodge the barrage of punches, Sirzechs release a huge blast of Power of Destruction to destroy the attack. Despite this, Luffy quickly seized the oppurtunity, appearing above Sirzechs and launching a Touki covered kick, launching him to the ground.

 _This boy…_ Sirzech mentally growled, coughing up some blood. _He’s far too strong. I cannot hold back any longer. Rias may get hurt if I let him run rampant any longer!_

 **Expand…** That voice snapped Sirzechs out of his thoughts as he saw Luffy falling toward him with his staff in his hand. **Ruyi Jingu!** He shouted as his staff suddenly expand itself. Sirzechs dodged quickly as the staff slammed into the ground with great force, something that might have caused him great damage.

Whistling, the Heaven King landed on the ground as he lifted the staff with ease. This time he wung it toward Sirzechs horizontally which the Crimson Satan avoided it by flying into the sky, the staff destroying several mountains in process.

“Not bad…” Luffy praised with a grin as his staff reverted back into it’s regular form. Sirzechs shuddered, feeling as if he was facing his fellow Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub. It had been a millennia since he had fought someone on such a high level of power.

“But I will defeat you now!” Luffy shouted as he jumped toward the crimson haired Satan with his fist ready to deliver any attack. Sirzechs didn’t let his anxiousness get the better of him, knowing that this fight needed to be decided now. He raised his hand and rushed forward, attempting to meet Luffy head on for another clash. He suddenly stopped along with Luffy when both men heard the steps of several small feet, causing Sirzechs to turn around in fear. “Rias, no!”

“ **Luffy-kun**!” Rias screamed out with tears in her eyes while still running to him, with Akeno and Koneko following behind her, “ **Please get back**!” Sirzechs tried to scream out to his sister, but no matter how he tried, Rias wouldn't stop running, even passing her brother which caused him to pause. _She knows this boy?_

Sirzechs watched as Luffy quickly reverted back to his normal form, looking at Rias with a frown. “Akeno, what are you doing here? That man is dangerous! He can shoot a really cool beam you know?!” He said childishly, making Akeno and Koneko pause in shock at the man in front of Rias. Sirzechs then began to realize again realized that the one he fought was still a boy despite his power.

“Dangerous…? Luffy-kun! That man is my Onii-chan!” Rias pointed at Sirzechs. Luffy took a look at the Crimson King and then at Rias several times before finally seeing the similarity between them and dropping his jaw.

“ **You’re his sister**?!” Luffy freaked out with his eyes popped from it’s place.

“You just realized that!?” Rias retorted in disbelief.

“But if you’re red-devil’s sister then why was he attacking me?” Luffy asked while tilting his head in question. Behind him, he didn’t realize that a dark skinned figure was now raising a large ice hammer over his head.

“It’s simple master…” An adult female voice said as Luffy turned his head up and started to sweat bullets.

“W-wait, Gra-chan! I-”

“It’s because you are destroying someone else’s house once again!” The silver haired maid yelled angrily as she smacked the boy with the giant hammer, making a shockwave that rang through the castle.

The silver haired maid hopped from the hilt of her giant hammer as she dusted an imaginary dust in her apron as she sighed. “Really…” She muttered as she looked at her surrounding which were destroyed by by the battle.

“I’m only a few minutes late and look at what you did to this house…” She said as she snapped her fingers together and the ice-hammer vanished into pieces. Luffy was left lying on the ground with a large bruise sticking out of his head.

“You are…” The maid turned to Sirzechs as he addressed the silver haired woman in disbelief. “Grayfia Lucifuge, right?”

“Ah! So this house is yours, Sirzechs Gremory. Then…” The woman named Grayfia took the fainted body of Luffy as she forced his head down into a bow. “I'm very sorry about my master impulsive act that destroy the house and I will make sure that he will fix the house properly.”

Sirzechs sweat dropped at the former strongest woman of the Underworld as he smiled sheepishly, “Y-You don’t have to-”

“We Insist!” Grayfia glared at the crimson haired man with the glare that clearly said _Do not refuse our generosity._

“A-Alright…” Sirzechs said, pitying the boy for having such a scary servant beside him.

“Ummm…” Rias muttered out quietly from behind Grayfia, causing the maid to turn to her this time. Rias was looking at her with worry look. “Will… will Luffy-kun will be ok?”

Grayfia looked sympathetically at the crimson haired girl. She realized that she must have been afraid of her, but despite that was still forcing herself for her friend. “You must be Akeno that my master like to tell me about…” She said sweetly, patting the crimson haired girl’s head gently. “You are quite a cute girl. His description of you is quite lacking but I’m sure he feels the same.” She said, making the crimson haired girl blush.

“Don’t worry, my master is the strongest idiot in the world. He won’t die because of a gentle tap like that.” She assured with a gentle smile as Rias nodded.

“Grayfia. We can have a room prepared immediately for you and your… master. You may stay here for the time being.” Sirzechs declared, drawing Grayfia’s attention to him. “We should let this boy rest for now. I promise we from Gremory family will bring him no harm.”

Grayfia nodded in agreement, slinging the unconscious Luffy over her shoulder. “I am sorry for the disturbance, I will make sure he stays in check from now on.” Grayfia declared, bowing in apology to Sirzechs then to Rias. “Goodbye, milady. I will be sure to alert you once my master awakes.”

Rias hesitantly nodded, for some reason quite thrown off by the way she had addressed Luffy. _Master?_ She watched as the maid carried Luffy off, paying no mind to Akeno and Koneko as they came to her side to try and comfort her. She narrowed her eyes, a small but obvious feeling of jealousy rising at the pit of her stomach.

 


	2. Monkey D. Luffy

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc1: The Appearance of The Monkey King**

It had been three days since the attack on the Lucifer's Castle and everything was pretty much back to normal. Monkey D. Luffy, the boy who had snuck into the castle in the middle of the night and took out all the members of the strongest peerage in the underworld, was now working with Grayfia at fixing what he had destroyed in the battle.

The members like Beowulf or Souji Okita, who were easily taken out by Luffy, had to admit that they underestimated him and had rightfully paid for their mistake. After finally settling the situation, Sirzechs was sure to protect him from any harm. Now that he was fully aware of his new guests status as Monkey King, Sirzech’s knew that he would be in danger should other Devils or Fallen Angels learn of his presence in the Underworld. To put it simple, Luffy was a God or Buddha. And Sirzechs feared that the news about their conflict with him would bring a war between Underworld and Heaven. Although, Luffy and Grayfia already brushed that off with saying that it’s impossible that heaven will come like that.

Sirzechs had finally learned the truth of why Luffy had come to their home. Luffy was tricked by a stranger who told him that a man was planning to attack the Gremory family. He spun a large tale about a boy who sought revenge against the Gremory Clan for someone he lost during the war, and wanted to brutally murder the entire family, Rias included. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Luffy rushed off without a second thought to the Maou house to protect the red haired devil. He did this even without the knowledge that his close friend ‘Akeno’ was actually the Rias he planned to protect. Despite his good intentions, Grayfia continued to reprimand him for rushing off foolishly without a plan.

 _He’s definitely not that intelligent, but he is quite a well meaning kid._ Sirzech’s mused to himself, tapping his fingers against the arm of his throne. _It’s not surprising Rias is infatuated with him I suppose. I wonder if Grayfia feels the same for him as well…_ Speaking of the Rias, the girl had finally explained the extent of her relationship with Luffy. She helped reinforce the fact that he was a good guy, and that he was just being used by someone to get at them.

At first, Rias had kept herself from visiting Luffy during his stay at their house. She felt quite guilty for lying to him about her true name, especially since she considered him special to her. Rias never liked lying to those she cared about. It didn’t take long for her to give in to the constant worry she carried for him, and constantly asked Sirzech’s and Grayfia about how he was doing and whether she could help the with repairs.

Much to her disappointment, Grayfia forbid her from seeing Luffy because of her status as one of the 72-pillars and his status as one of the heavenly gods. Although Grayfia hated the idea of her master getting close to any girls except her, she had to admit that Rias was a good girl and her master was very lucky to meet kind devils like Gremory clan. Still, she was quite annoyed with Rias’ persistence.

While Luffy was busy with house construction, Sirzechs had to discuss with the other Maou about the straw-hat boy and his danger potential. Much to their surprise they had found out that Luffy was completely human, but his body structure was really strange. He had a great healing factor that far exceeded those from even the Phenex Clan and a body stronger and durable than most gods and any creatures and even though he was unconscious, there was some kind of strange, almost Youkai like energy coming from him.

Ajuka, Sirzechs best friend, had checked his life span and almost dropped his equipment in shock at what he saw. Luffy was basically immortal in the sense of longevity. Once he hit his peak age, he would no longer grow older and, while possible to kill him, he could not die from sickness or age. The Monkey King’s power could not be denied. The Maou’s knew that despite his status, that Luffy would do as he chooses and would most likely continue his stay in the Underworld until further notice. With that being said, the Maou came to the agreement that Sirzechs would watch over the boy, which the Crimson King accepted with a smile. He had seen Rias smile the past few months, and it was quite refreshing for him. At this point he was almost positive she cared for him in a fairly romantic way. Separating her from Luffy would almost be cruel.

And then, after a week, Luffy and Grayfia finally finished their job.

-xXx-

It was a nice morning when Sara came to the garden to check on the duo, while Souji and Beowulf patrolled around the garden and help Sara if she needed them. Sara looked at Luffy, who was working on the top of her house, with a frown. she still couldn't believe that this boy was the one who infiltrate her house and nearly killed her husband. After what Sirzechs told her about the boy being the Monkey King, she could understand how the boy could take out three of the strongest devils in the Underworld. She had sensed Luffy’s power when he had been working on the castle and felt his true strength for herself.

While the strongest queen admitted that she had underestimated Luffy at first, she feared what might have happened had things gotten far more violent in the battle. She was unsure whether Sirzechs or herself could have stopped him.

“Finally!” Luffy said as he hopped into the garden and landed carefully. “We’re finished!”

“Congratulations, master.” Grayfia said with gentle smile as she landed beside him and both of them high-fived together.

Looking at the duo, Sara smiled. “Good job, Grayfia-san and Luffy-sama.” She said politely, making the two turn toward the brunette woman who smiled politely at them.

“Thank you… uh...” Luffy said before stumbling on his memories, having no recollection of meeting her.

“My name is Sara Astaroth. I'm the head maid of the Gremory Clan and the wife of the current Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.” Sara declared as she bowed politely to greet Luffy, “It's a pleasure to meet you Monkey D. Luffy-sama!”

Luffy instantly gasped in surprise, “You’re the red guy’s wife!?” He exclaimed before the back of his head was smacked by Grayfia’s harisen.

“Master, manners!” Grayfia said dangerously before she turned back to Sara and bowed gracefully. “I’m sorry for my master’s rudeness.” She apologized as she shot the boy a glare in case he wanted to complain. “I will make sure that he will know all about devils properly tonight.”

“Eh, but I don’t want to read any of those books. They’re boring.” Luffy groaned, quickly disabled from complaining as Grayfia grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them. She made sure it would hurt, though, covering her hands in Armament Haki. Luffy wasn’t the only one to learn new tricks during his stay. “Ow! Ow! That hurts Gra-chan!”

Sara could only watch the two with no idea what to do. She sighed as she realized the reason that Sirzechs could not confess to his first love interest. She was quite an intense woman. _Not that I’m complaining. He’s mine now after all._

“By the way, Sara-sama…” Grayfia started, turning to look at the Strongest Queen. Luffy had been trying to grab her shoulders to try and get her to relax, but accidently ended up pulling her hair. Grayfia didn’t flinch at this, instead deciding to apply more pressure and cause him to let out a pained yelp. “Where is Sirzechs-sama?”

“He will come immediately after the meeting of Satan's done.” Sara explained with a small smile. Admittedly, watching these two interact was entertaining.

“So you’re here, Sara.” The familiar voice of the Crimson King could be heard. A magic circle appeared behind the three, and out walked Sirzechs with a kind smile plastered on his face. Despite this, even now his monstrous power could be felt by the group, though Luffy remained ignorant to it.

“Zi! Hed huy (Hi red guy)!” Luffy greeted, his words coming out garbled as Grayfia continued to pull on his cheeks, still angry about how he messed her hair. Grayfia could only sigh at his poor greeting before releasing his cheeks and bowing to Sirzechs in respect.

Sirzechs himself could only chuckle as he watched the two together. It was odd to see Luffy now, so childish and carefree. This was the same boy who took him on in a battle over a week ago and nearly prevailed.

“So I see that you’ve finished the job, Luffy-kun.” Sirzechs said as Luffy hopped away from Grayfia as she finally released his cheeks and grinned happily.

“Yup! Me and Gra-chan even helped work on the mountains and forest that I destroyed in our fight!” Luffy laughed as he crossed his arms proudly.

 _He’s certainly honest._ Sirzechs chuckled before smiling at the boy. “Hey, Luffy-kun. Would you mind joining me for a little chat?” He asked as Sara made a table set and snacks appear before them. “Thank you, Sara.” Sirzechs said appreciatively before taking a seat with Sara standing beside him.

“Sure,” Luffy said as he took a seat across Sirzechs and Grayfia doing the same as Sara.

“Hey, Red-guy where are Ri-chan, Akeno and Neko? Are they going to join us too?” Luffy asked as he was very eager to meet his friends. Despite sitting next to her, Luffy was quite oblivious to the jealous look Grayfia was spotting.

“She is studying right now.” Sirzechs smiled, “She wanted to see you but I was forced to keep her from doing so because of the incident. But still she asked how you were doing many times and even baked a cake for you the last time she asked to see you… **Damn it I was so jealous~**!” Sirzechs screamed out childishly, making Luffy and Grayfia jump in surprise at the Maou's action, but he instantly shut up when Sara nailed the back of his head with her hand.

“Please control yourself, Sirzechs-sama!” Sara said dangerously “Or **I will**!” She finished with a wave of killing intent directed at her master, making Sirzechs nod his head in terror and making the duo sweat drop.

 _Strong guys are always the weirdest one…_ Grayfia thought as she looked at her master and Sirzechs. _Though I suppose I don’t have a problem with that._

“So, Luffy-kun… getting back to my point, I have an offer for you.” Sirzechs declared, his tone becoming serious. Grayfia looked at the Maou in question, wondering what his plan might be while Luffy waited patiently for him to continue, chewing on the snacks Sara had provided. “Would you like to become a member of my peerage.”

Grayfia was taken by surprise. She had not expected Sirzechs to offer Luffy a spot on his peerage, the strongest Peerage in the underworld no less. Despite this she quickly adjusted herself and sighed, already knowing Luffy’s answer.

“I refuse.” Luffy said simply as he tossed several donuts in his mouth.

“Are you sure? If you became apart of my peerage, you will be able to see Ria-tan every day.” Sirzechs offered mischievously. “In fact with you in my peerage, **I’d** get to see Ria-tan every day~!” He celebrated hopefully before Sara was again forced to

“Of course, I want to meet Ri-chan hang out with her all the time!” Luffy said as he took his straw-hat from his head. “But I have something more important to do than that.” He said as he looked at his straw hat fondly. “I want to make my dream come true.”

“A dream?” Sirzechs and Sara looked at the boy with confused look as Grayfia sighed and smiled gently at her master, knowing what he was going to say next.

“I’m going to become the Pirate King!”

-xXx-

Rias had finished her studies and had rushed off to see Luffy. She had heard the news that Luffy was given special permission to stay with at Maou house, which meant no one could use the excuse of her being one of the 72 Pillars to keep her from seeing the rubber boy. Akeno and Koneko joined her, much to her own surprise. She truly felt anxious, for having him in the same house and **not** being able to see her close friend was driving her crazy. Akeno’s constant teasing was also not helping, for her friend caught her thinking of him almost all the time. She was quite offput by the fact that Akeno herself had gotten to meet Luffy as well.

-xXXx-

_Luffy was busy at work, trying to repair the damages he had done during the fight. Back in his own world, he wasn’t much good at fixing anything. Here, though, Grayfia had put him hard to work on many projects beforehand. Now he was extremely helpful, even with as much damage as there was. Because of all the work he completed, Luffy tried to use his break time as a way to see Rias, but Grayfia adamantly refused to let him do so. He didn’t understand why, even when she tried to explain that as a King of Heaven, he should not try getting so close to one of the 72 Pillars of Hell._

_“Like I care about any of that!” Luffy argued back childishly, crossing his arms. “Akeno is my friend. I’ll hang out with her if I want.”_

_“Master, I’ve told you this before…” Grayfia sighed, rubbing her brow. “Her name is not Akeno. It’s Rias Gremory. She is heir to this house.”_

_“Oh, right.” Luffy said dismissively. “Anyway, I’m still going to hang out with her. She’s my friend.”_

_Grayfia felt a mixture of defeat and jealousy. He certainly gave Rias a lot of attention, and that was something that she wanted from him as well. It was hard being older than him, for it seemed that he wanted to hang around those his own age. Still, she did not feel inferior, for Luffy would spend a lot of time with her as well. Even though he usually came home at night to her, he would stay up and talk with her about his day and would listen as she talked about her own. Usually he would do this all the way until he fell asleep, which gave her a good chance to tuck him into bed and give him a good night kiss (without his knowledge)._

_“Do as you wish, master. But I am not sure the Maou will agree. Either way, I must get back to work. You may take a break if you like. But no eating. I will prepare your lunch in an hour.”_

_“But that’s so far from now~!” Luffy whined, sticking out his bottom lip._

_“I **said** I will prepare it soon.” Grayfia asserted, making him quickly sweat in fear._

_“G-got it, Gra-chan…” Luffy muttered. She quickly switched from serious to kind with a gentle smile, turning away and going back to the repairs. Luffy sighed in relief as he did not feel the wrath of his maid for the umpthteen time that week._

_“Hello, up there.” Luffy heard a new voice, causing him to look around in question. “Down here.”_

_Luffy glanced down the roof and into the garden, seeing a girl with long flowing black hair that was held up in a yellow ribbon. She offered a kind smile and waved at the boy. “So you’re Luffy-sama, correct?”_

_Luffy blinked in question before standing up and jumping down from the roof, landing with a loud plop on the ground._

_“Yeah, that’s me. Who are you?” Luffy asked curiously, crossing his arms and tilting his head in question._

_“Ara ara~, I suppose I have yet to introduce myself. Though you do know my name.” the fallen angel chuckled. “I’m Akeno Himejima. The **true** Akeno, that is.”_

_“Eh?! Really?” Luffy asked in shock, his eyes going wide in question. Akeno nodded in confirmation, giggling at his over exasperation._

_“That’s right. My master, Rias-sama, used my name when she first met you. She did not want to be treated differently should her name be recognized, so do forgive her for deceiving you.” Akeno explained, bowing slightly in apology._

_“Oh. I guess that makes sense. I wasn’t angry, anyway.” Luffy shrugged, causing Akeno to raise a brow in slight surprise._

_“Is that so? You truly are very easy going, aren’t you?” Akeno chuckled, holding a hand to her mouth._

_“Yeah. Gra-chan says I shouldn’t be so friendly with you guys, but I could care less.” Luffy laughed, placing his hands behind his head._

_“That’s actually what I would like to talk to you about, Luffy-sama.” Akeno declared, causing him to tilt his head in question. “I am quite curious about your relationship with Rias-sama. Mind if we take a walk through the woods around the castle?”_

_“Sure. I don’t mind.” Luffy agreed easily. Akeno offered a kind smile and nodded, motioning for him to follow. “So what did you wanna know?”_

_“Not quite yet, Luffy-sama. We’ll discuss it once we get in the forest.” Akeno dismissed, causing Luffy to raise a brow._

_“Why do you wanna wait to ask?”_

_“I’d like to play a game as we talk. Is that acceptable?” The fallen angel declared. Luffy hummed in thought before offering a smile._

_“Alright, if you say so.” Luffy accepted easily. With that, the two quietly walked out of the castle. They were able to avoid the guards thanks to Akeno, who knew her way around the castle better than almost anyone save for Rias and Koneko. As the two arrived at the forest, Luffy curiously glanced around at the trees, momentarily taking his eyes off of Akeno._

_“So what was the game you wanted to play?” Luffy asked, crossing his hands behind his head as he walked. Suddenly his haki kicked in, and an image of his face being hit appeared in his mind. He quickly evaded a blast to the head by tilting his head to the side, quickly looking at Akeno “Hey, what the heck?!”_

_“I apologize. When I said play a game, I really meant spar a little. Perhaps I should have been a bit clearer on that.” Akeno giggled, making Luffy sweat drop._

_“If you wanted to do that, you coulda just said so…” Luffy mumbled, starting to crack his neck. “But you should know before we start that lightning doesn’t work on me. I’m a rubber man.”_

_“Ara ara~, that’s quite interesting, I’ve never heard of such a thing. Thank you for the warning. That puts me at a bit of a disadvantage, but I do have other means of magic to use.” Akeno declared, making several magic circles appear around her. “Are you ready?”_

_“Ready!” Luffy answers, quickly getting into a battle stance. Akeno unleashed a ball of flame without another word, making Luffy dodge to the side. He had no intention of going all out, but he would make this a fun sparring match._

**_Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!_ ** _Luffy shouted as he launched his speeding fist at the fallen angel. She quickly spread her devil wings, flying out of the way of his attack before it smashed into a tree and split it in half. She smirked as she spun around and made another red circle appear._

_“So how do you feel about Rias-sama?” Akeno asked as she shot out a ball of ice at high speed._

_“What do you mean? She’s my friend, obviously.” Luffy countered casually as he easily dodged the attack before unleashing a kick. **Gomu-Gomu no Whip!**_

_“I don’t mean how you view her.” Akeno explained as she narrowly avoided his kick. “So fast! You really are quite scary~! Not to mention you’re holding back.” She said before making five red magic circles appear this time. They unleashed a rapid fire mixture of fire and ice this time. Luffy didn’t flinch, covering his arms in armament haki._

**_Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!_ ** _Luffy roared before he launched a rush of punches, overpowering the magic flurry. Akeno thought for a moment that she would be hit by the oncoming fists, but widened her eyes as Luffy quickly stopped his attack. “What do you mean ‘how I view her’?” Luffy asked thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side._

_Akeno blinked in question but quickly recovered. “O-oh. I mean, **why** do you like Rias-sama?” _

_“Oh, well that’s easy. She’s really nice! When we first met she let me try her roller skates and bought me a bunch of food! I was really hungry that day, too.” Luffy explained easily, grinning at the memory. Akeno processed his words for a moment before giggling at the simple answer._

_“Those are very lax reasons.” She said, smiling up at him. She raised an arm up and released another flurry of ice spears. “Why else might you like her?”_

_“Why else?” Luffy repeated as he held his chin and leaned his upper body out of the way of the blast. “Well she is really strong and can be really cool.”_

_“Oh? How so?” Akeno asked as she ceased her attack before making a new magic circle appear._

_“Well, when we would go into the forest she would always try to help me fight.” Luffy explained, causing Akeno to pause for a moment. “I told her to let me take them on my own, but she would always try to help me out. One time she took down some bandits on her own! She looked really awesome!”_

_“She is quite amazing, yes.” Akeno agreed, looking up nostalgically. “She defended me in my time of need as well. I truly owe her everything…”_

_“Kishishishi. Sounds like you guys are really close, too.” Luffy laughed, putting his hands behind his head and grinning up at her. Akeno blinked for a moment before she joined him in laughter, nodding in agreement._

_“We are quite close. It seems we have a common fondness for Rias-sama. And I can see why she cares for you.” Akeno declared, lowering her arm and ceasing another magic attack. “I think that’s enough sparring today. Thank you for indulging me with a match. Even if we’re not on the same level.”_

_“No problem!” Luffy said, placing his hands on his hips. “But you’re really cool too, huh? I didn’t know there could be a mix of a devil and crow wings!” Akeno tensed at his words, knowing exactly what he was referring to despite the vague term he used. She floated down to him, tilting her head so that her eyes could not be seen under her hair._

_“I suppose hiding such a fact from a god was only a wish of mine.” Akeno sighed quietly, glancing back up at him with a frown. “It’s true. I am both a fallen angel and a devil. I became a mix of the two after becoming Rias-sama’s queen.” She explained, releasing both her devil wings and her feathery black wings. She was used to being looked upon with disgust, most devils viewing it as a shame to have such a half breed among them. She was sure he was no-_

_“That’s so **cool**!” Luffy quickly declared, hopping to her side and causing her to visibly jump. _

_“Wh-what?” Akeno asked, taken aback by his sudden outburst. He started to play with her angel wings, making one spread and close several times._

_“Your wings look awesome! They even match your hair too! Why would you wanna hide them?” Luffy asked, his hands still playing with the wing. Akeno blushed as she guessed he didn’t realize how close to her he was, and that her wings were a bit… sensitive._

_“I-it’s because I… I’m a fallen angel.” Akeno explained weakly, casting her view away from him._

_“So?” Luffy asked tilting his head._

_“And I hate it.” She declared more darkly, looking back at him from the side. “My father was a fallen angel, but my mother was human. Because of what I was, the people I thought were my family… tried to kill me.”_

_“W-what?! Your own family?” Luffy asked in shock, to which she nodded her head._

_“My mother died when I was young, and so I was left with the rest of her family. When they discovered I was a fallen angel, they cast me out and tried to kill me. It’s thanks to Rias-sama that I survived…” Akeno took a deep sigh and looked blankly ahead of herself. “Sometimes I just… hate myself for being what I am…”_

_Luffy quickly gripped her shoulder reassuringly. “They may have been your blood, but they weren’t your family. Who cares what they think?” Luffy asked with a stern expression on his face. Akeno blinked for a moment in shock, unable to fully understand._

_“W-what do you mean?”_

_“Aken-uh I mean… Ri-chan is your family! She didn’t care about what you are or who your parents were and she made sure you weren’t alone.” Luffy started, gripping his chest. “Being alone is the most painful thing. Ri-chan doesn’t hate you or what you are. And I think you’re pretty awesome because of it!”_

_Akeno couldn’t stop the blush from creeping on her cheeks, nervously looking glancing away and crossing her hands in front of her. “Y-you really think I’m cool?”_

_“Yeah! I mean you get cool crow wings to fly! I have to use a cloud to fly on my own…” Luffy complained, making nimbus cloud appear next to him. Akeno glanced back at him for a long moment, thinking on his words until she burst out laughing, holding her stomach._

_“You are so very simple, but also so sincere. I do see why Rias-sama likes you so much.” Akeno said after finally settling her laugh down. “In fact, I think I’m starting to really like you as well. Thank you for your kind words, Luffy.”_

_“No problem! We’re friends too now, right?” Luffy asked easily, putting his hands behind his head. Akeno smiled at his earnest words, nodding in agreement._

_“Of course. Shall we head back then?” She asked, receiving a nod in acceptance. The two headed back to the castle, a new bond forged between them in such a short time. Akeno now understood what had driven Rias back to Luffy time and time again. He not only seemed like he was fun to be around, but he was also quite caring. He offered her words of encouragement from the bottom of his heart despite knowing so little of her. He had also forgiven Rias quite easily for the lie, though the crimson haired beauty didn’t seem to know that herself._

_“You know, Luffy-kun…” Akeno started, breaking the serene silence of the forest. “Rias-sama had wanted to make you part of her Peerage during her time with you.”_

_“Is that so?” Luffy asked thoughtfully. “Well that’s too bad. I’m not joining.”_

_“Eh? Why reject her like that?” Akeno asked curiously, raising a brow._

_“I don’t wanna be anyone’s servant. Not even Ri-chan’s.” Luffy explained simply. “Being friends with her is better than being her servant. Not that you can’t be both, but I still don’t wanna.”_

_Akeno looked up at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding in acceptance. “I suppose that’s a fair reason not to join. But do you wish to keep seeing Rias-sama even after saying that?”_

_“Yeah, of course!” Luffy answered with a grin. “Even if she goes far away, I’ll find her eventually so we can have fun together again! Though next time you should come with us!”_

_Akeno smiled at his invitation and nodded in appreciation. “Thank you, Luffy-kun. I think I would quite enjoy coming with you both.”_

_The two soon arrived back at the castle, causing Akeno to sigh. She honestly wished to spend a bit more time with Luffy now, and get to know him. Her interest was now far more than piqued in the boy at this point. His words from earlier stuck in her head, and only caused her to genuinely smile at the thought._

_“I suppose this is where we part ways then.” Akeno declared, turning fully to Luffy. “Thank you for indulging me earlier, and for your kind words. I truly appreciate them and they made me feel a bit better about myself.”_

_“Don’t worry about it.” Luffy chuckled, crossing his arms. “I had a lot of fun too! I’m glad Ri-chan’s got a friend like you so that we can all hang out together next time.”_

_“I’m sure she would love the idea as well.” Akeno said with a smirk. To be honest, I’m hoping she’s a bit jealous that I got to spend time with him. It’ll be so fun to tease her~!_

_“Well, I’m off! I have to find Gra-chan to see if she’s making me lunch yet! I’ll catch you later, Akeno!” Luffy said as he waved before walking away from the fallen angel. Akeno waved in return, feeling quite good about herself now. She wondered what Rias would plan to do from now on, after finding out his feelings about being in a peerage. Perhaps the girl would attempt to go as far as marry him. It was a big move, but Rias did seem ready to do almost anything to keep him with her._

_“If he were to become my master too… I don’t think I would mind…” Akeno muttered. She started to feel her face heat up slightly, causing her to touch her cheeks. She quickly shook her head and forced any foreign feelings down. “I-I guess now would be a good time to go tease Rias-sama after all!” She said in an attempt to distract herself, quickly running off to find her master._

\--xXXx--

“He was quite cute, Rias-sama. I can tell why you always went to play with him~!” Akeno teased, causing Rias to grumble quietly and attempt to ignore her. “Why I’m quite excited to get to know him more! He is quite fun to be around.”

Koneko on the other hand began to act strangely after feeling the power of Luffy, she said something about the power of Senjustu was coming from Luffy, and she was quite curious about it. One time she even caught Koneko sneaking off and meeting with Luffy. She had wanted to stop her, but decided to let it play out. To be honest, she was unsure of what the result would be, for while Luffy was loud and carefree, Koneko was quiet and stoic most of the time.

But the strangest thing was that when she saw the little nekomata again, she was shocked to find her quite flustered. Her tail and ears were out in the open and her face was quite red. She had no idea what had happened between the two, but Koneko was definitely different after that. She even said Luffy was nice, and wouldn’t mind playing with him.

First her, then Akeno, and now he captured Koneko's attention without even trying. Grayfia also seemed to have something for him, so the growing number of interested parties was only making Rias far more anxious to be around him.

 _He was my friend first! He’ll be by my side!_ Rias mentally proclaimed, gripping her hand tightly.She was pulled from her thoughts when as she noticed the purple sky outside begin to darken and she felt that familiar feeling when Akeno and Koneko were reincarnated into Devils. It was coming from the garden, where she knew Luffy was still working away. _This power… it could only be his..._

Rias darted down the hall without a word, Akeno and Koneko following quickly behind her. Souji and Beowulf barely noticed her pass by, but she quickly dodged them along with her rook and queen without being seen. Once the garden came into full view, she saw her brother, Sara and Grayfia standing beside Luffy in his monkey king-form with five Evil pieces hovering above him, she tried to scream out for her brother to stop, only for the Evil pieces to reject itself from him and be destroyed by the blue aura around Luffy.

With the pieces destroyed, Luffy opened his eyes and smirked. “See I told you that you won’t be able to reincarnate the future pirate king!”

“Ah! Damn, it seems that you too strong to become my servant.” Sirzechs said clearly disappointed at the result, clearly oblivious at the crimson aura behind him.

“Ah! Ri-chan!” Luffy greeted as he noticed the crimson girl behind Sirzechs.The Maou quickly turned his head with a smile until he was greeted by an angry Rias Gremory who was looking straight at her beloved brother with teary eyes with her cheeks bulging. Sirzechs nearly called the girl cute and hugged his sister right there but he knew exactly the reason for her anger, not wanting to upset her more.

“Onii-tama…what did just you do?” She muttered dangerously.

“You see Ria-tan… I want to reincarnate Luffy-kun here as my peerage, but it seems he is too strong for me!” Sirzechs smiled playfully to his sister.

A crimson aura began to appear around the little girl, her bangs shadowing her eyes. When Sirzechs opened his mouth to explain it more properly to her, Rias looked up with an angry face and kicked her brother right between the legs.

“DIE… ONII-BAKA!”

-xXx-

After a lot of tears of both pain and sadness, Grayfia and Sara finally pulled Sirzechs out of the room and gave the two friends some space. Rias just sat in the chair across from the rubber boy, looking at Luffy like he had betrayed her.

“I’ll be fair and let you have time alone with him since you haven’t seen him.” Akeno whispered in Rias’ ear. Rias only glared back at her with puffed up cheeks, causing the fallen angel to chuckle before leaving. Koneko had a more resigned look, almost as if she wanted to stay, but finally left on her own free will.

“What’s wrong with you?” Luffy asked, tilting his head as he was oblivious to why she was angry.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Rias huffed, turning her head away with a huff. Luffy sweat dropped, for in all honesty he didn’t know. Deciding to move on, Luffy asked a very blunt question,

“So you are Rias Gremory, Ri-chan?”

Rias blinked as she realized he had called her ‘Ri-chan’, but then looked away with shame filled eyes. She tried to find the right words to answer him. After all, she just wanted to make friends with Luffy… A normal friend, with whom she could just be a child with. She wanted to explain herself, but couldn’t find the words. She stopped in her thoughts when suddenly she felt Luffy's hand on her head and she looked up to see his large grin.

“Don't worry Ri-chan, no matter who you are…You will always be my first friend!” Luffy said with a genuine, making Rias's eyes lighten up, her cheeks redden and the princess finally broke into a smile.

“If we're friends, just call me by my first name like you used to, even in public, okay?” Rias said to Luffy when he took his hand from her head.

“Sure, Ri-chan!” He grinned widely, making her smile back. Things between the two seemed to go back to normal once they finally settled the matter. They talked for a long time, mostly of what had happened and why Luffy had broken into her home. She thought it was sweet that he had planned to protect her without the knowledge of who she actually was. She almost considered Luffy her knight in shining armor had there actually been someone for him to save her from.

“Master.” The two heard Grayfia call out. They hadn’t realized it, but it was actually sundown now. “It’s time for dinner. Sirzechs-sama has summoned for you both.”

“Yosh! I’m coming!” Luffy cheered happily as he jumped up from his chair. “Come on, Ri-chan! Let’s go get some food!”

“Okay!” Rias said, quickly following behind him. Grayfia watched the two with a bit of envy but kept a mask of neutrality on. Rias glanced at her from the side, still incredibly intimidated by the platinum blond.

 _She’s my competition… I have to be strong!_ Rias mentally berated herself, trying to keep a calm demeanor. For a moment their eyes met, and it seemed to become a staring contest between the two. While Grayfia did find the girl quite cute and kind, she felt that she had to be extra careful around her with Luffy. It was tougher to do so since she was his age.

“Oi. Are you guys okay?” Luffy asked, breaking them out of their trance. Rias blinked before quickly waving her arms dismissively.

“N-nothing’s wrong! Let’s hurry before oni-tan gets impatient.” Rias said. Luffy nodded and without hesitation took off ahead of the two. Grayfia didn’t bother to look back at Rias as she merely walked after Luffy instead of run.

As they stepped in, he saw a lot of maids and servants were being ordered by Sara and running passed him to set up the food on the table for the Gremory Family. He could see that the man sitting at the head table with a warm smile watching him carefully was Rias's father, Lord Gremory and the woman sat there beside him were Rias's mother, who looked like an older version of Rias with the exception of her shorter brown hair. While both of them seemed quite interested in Luffy as they watched him, Luffy took no notice as he looked around the room and following the scent of food.

“Ara ara, there you two are!” Akeno called out from the table. She was already seated near Lord Gremory and his wife along with Koneko. “You two were talking for quite a while! I thought you might miss dinner as well.”

“I’d never miss dinner. I’m starving after all.” Luffy said rubbing his stomach longingly. Rias walked over to Akeno and Koneko, taking a seat between them. Luffy started after them, catching Koneko’s blank stare and waving.

“Yo! What’s up, Neko?” Luffy asked kindly. Immediately Koneko’s cheeks turned slightly pinkish and cast away her eyes.

“Hello…” She muttered quietly, causing Rias and Akeno to glance at her curiously. _What could have happened between the two?_ They thought curiously, returning their eyes back to Luffy who seemed unaffected by her reaction. As he was about to take a seat with them, though, Grayfia called out to him.

“Master!” Grayfia called to him before he could get comfortable next to his friends.”I know that you want to sit beside Rias, but I must tell you that Sirzechs-sama is asking for your presence beside him.”

“Okay then.” Luffy said with a smile. “As long as I can eat meat, I’ll be happy!” Grayfia smiled and made him sit properly on the table near the Maou who greeted him kindly.

“Tou-sama, Kaa-sama!” Sirzechs said standing from his seat and motioning to the black haired boy, “Let me introduce you to the King of Heaven and the Sun Wukong himself, Monkey D. Luffy!” Both parents stood from their chairs and bowed respectfully, to which Luffy surprisingly did in response as well.

“Luffy-sama… A pleasure to meet you, I am Lord Gremory, current head of the Gremory Clan!” The eldest crimson haired man declared after bowing.

“A pleasure to meet you Luffy-sama… my name is Venelana Gremory.” Venelana said introducing herself as well.

Seeing this, Luffy merely grinned and held up a peace sign. “Hi, Ri-chan’s parents! My name is Monkey D.Luffy, the God who will become the Pirate King!” Luffy proclaimed proudly, causing Lord Gremory and his wife to blink in question before chuckling and nodding. Grayfia looked as if she wished to scold him from the side, but merely sighed as she left the room only to come out with Sara Asteroth, leading the other servants as they brought out plates of food.

“Ladies and Gentleman, the dinner is served.” Grayfia said as she told the maids of Gremory family to serve the food she prepared by herself to the lords around the table. All except Luffy.

Luffy noticed that he didn’t receive any food, immediately whining. “Gra-chan! Where is my meat!?”

“Oh! So you need to eat too?” Grayfia teased making Luffy stick his bottom lip out in sadness. “I’m just joking, please wait for a moment.” She said as she walked out the room. Luffy stared impatiently at the other plates on the table, tempted to steal from one of the plates until Grayfia poked her head back in the room.

“Also, do **not** steal food from anyone else, master.” She warned, a dark aura pouring out of her that immediately made Luffy curl his lips back and nod fearfully.

 _He certainly has a strong willed servant._ Sirzechs mused with a chuckle as Luffy waited impatiently for his own food. After several minutes of waiting, Grayfia came back with a huge trolley full of many different meats, placing it in front of Luffy on the table much to everyone’s surprise with the exception of Rias,

“Now master, since you have worked quite hard today, I decided to make all of your favorites. Please enjoy.” She declared, offering a kind smile.

“Wow, thanks Gra-chan! You’re the best!” Luffy said with gleaming eyes at the food on the table, the silver haired maid nodding with a chuckle.

Sirzechs blinked at the amount of food on Luffy’s plate before he turned toward Grayfia, “Grayfia, are you sure he will eat all of tha-”

“Ittadakimasu!” Luffy said as he started to glop every foods on the table as if there was no tomorrow, much to everyone’s surprise with the exception of Rias and Grayfia, who already knew the bottomless stomach of the black haired boy.

“Master, while I do not mind your eating habits, please slow down and mind your manners in front of the other lords.” Grayfia ordered, making Luffy pause for a moment and swallowing what food he already had in his mouth.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Luffy said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. While usually he was free to eat how he liked, Grayfia had pounded it into him to control his eating habit in front of others. While it was not entirely successful, she had at least gotten him to a point where he would eat more slowly and use a fork and knife.

“That’s quite alright, master. I had warned the Maou you could be quite a glutton.” Grayfia chuckled. For a brief moment, she spared a glance at Rias, Akeno and Koneko before smiling and turning back to Luffy. “Perhaps if you would like, I could help feed you to make sure you eat a bit slower?”

Rias felt her stomach churn in annoyance, knowing she did such a thing on purpose while Akeno narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She knew that Rias had suspected Grayfia of sharing feelings for Luffy, but wasn’t entirely sure since she was older than the boy. Akeno now knew that her actions were to make Rias jealous, and was now not so convinced Grayfia cared about their age difference.

Before Luffy could answer the maid, though, it was Koneko who suddenly stood up from her seat, causing those around the table to look at her including Luffy. Her expression remained neutral as she started to move out of her chair and head toward Luffy.

“Koneko-chan?” Rias said blinking as she watched her move. Koneko soon found her way in front of Luffy, who stared at her in question.

“What’s wrong, Neko-chan?” Luffy asked tilting his head in question. Without warning, Koneko turned around and suddenly jumped into Luffy’s lap, causing a collective gasp in shock.

“My onii-chan.” She stated calmly, making Rias, Akeno and even Grayfia drop their jaws in shock.

“ **Eh?!** ” They gasped surprise. Rias thought she may not have thought she was jealous of Grayfia, but now she found herself admittedly envying the nekomata for her bold move. _What exactly happened between those two?! Koneko’s acting weird!_

Akeno felt a slight pang of jealously as well, thinking that she should have made that kind of move herself, but such a thing was harder in front of so many other people aside from Rias. Grayfia, on the other hand, was unable to conceal her anger as a dark aura appeared behind her. Luffy was too distracted to notice at the moment, looking down at Koneko.

“Oi, Neko-chan. It’s hard to eat like this.” Luffy complained simply, but Koneko remained adamant in her seat.

“Then I’ll feed you. Is that okay?” She asked. Luffy blinked as he pondered the idea briefly before shrugging with a grin.

“Sure, why not? I think it’s alright.” He agreed, making Koneko smile as she reached over the table and grabbed the fork and knife.

“Master! That is not allowed!” Grayfia protested, glaring daggers into the back of the nekomatas head.

“Eh? It’s not? But weren’t you going to feed me?” Luffy asked curiously, causing Grayfia to slightly recoil as she struggled to think of a good reason. Suddenly Sirzechs laughed, bringing their attention to him.

“It seems that Luffy-san is quite popular in my house.” He proclaimed, glancing at Rias who was puffing her cheeks out cutely in anger. “What say we let them eat as it is, Grayfia?”

“Onii-tan! That’s not fair!” Rias suddenly blurted, slamming her hands on the table. Soon realizing her actions, she blushed in embarrassment before turning to her parents and bowing in apology. “Sorry, mother, father.”

The maid opened her mouth to protest but knew that in the Maou house complaining would be out of line. She restrained her actions and bowed her head forcefully in agreement. Akeno wanted to complain, but after seeing Rias fold it was hard for her to think of a way of doing so without being embarrassed now. For the time being, Koneko had won this unspoken battle over Luffy.

“If you say so, Sirzechs-sama…” She muttered, unable to hide the dark aura of anger around her once again.

Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Venelana could not help but be entertained by the display created by such a small event. All three knew of the possible outcome of such actions between a boy and so many girls, and found it quite interesting to see the boy seem so oblivious to what was going on around him. Sirzechs knew he wasn’t rather smart, but it seemed it should have been quite obvious what was going on.

“Let dinner begin.” Sirzechs declared, taking up his fork and knife and cutting into his food. Soon after his parents followed suit, eating what food they had as well. While Rias and Akeno were quite busy staring at Luffy and Koneko, the nekomata did not hesitate to reach up and feed large chunks of steak to Luffy.

“Say ah~.” Koneko said monotone, with Luffy gladly accepting the offered food.

“Ah~!” Luffy sounded before biting down on the steak. Luffy’s eyes glistened with pleasure before swallowing and turning to Grayfia. “Wow, Gra-chan! Your food’s amazing as ever!”

Grayfia had been distracted with staring at Koneko that she was caught off guard by the comment, but quickly smiled and nodded. “I’m glad it’s to your liking.”

Luffy nodded in appreciation before having another piece of steak shoved into his mouth, causing him to nearly choke. “Hey, Neko-chan! Be careful!”

“Don’t get distracted then.” Koneko retorted quietly with slightly narrowed eyes and puffed out cheeks. When she had done this action, though, Luffy’s cheek had stretched out quite far, catching Venelana’s attention along with her husbands.

“Luffy-sama?” Venelana called out, causing Luffy turned his head toward Venelana still munching on the offered steak.

“Hesh?” Luffy said with his mouth full still, receiving a quick slap to the head from Grayfia. He quickly swallowed his food and answered again. “Yes?”

“Your cheek just now stretched quite far...” Venelana started as she looked at Luffy quizzically. “How… did you do that?” She asked as Luffy smiled.

“I’m a rubber man. I can stretch my body like rubber.” Luffy explained, grabbing his cheek and pulling on it so that it would stretch incredibly far from his face.

Sirzechs amazed at the odd ability, grabbing the opposite cheek and doing the same. “That’s amazing, Luffy-kun. How did you do that?” Sirzechs asked as Luffy tried to swat his hand away in annoyance.

“I ate the gum-gum fruit.” Luffy answered as he finally knocked his hand away, causing Sirzechs to chuckle.

“Gum-gum fruit?” Rias didn't understand what he meant by that and asked. “What is that?”

“It’s a devil fruit.” Luffy explained as he took another bite of steak that Koneko offered. “In my world, there are these things called devil fruits. If you eat one, it will give you weird abilities like this one.”

“Amazing…” Sirzechs muttered as he smiled. “Wait until Ajuka hears about this.”

“Excuse me, Luffy-sama.” Lord Gremory called, causing the ravenette to turn to the eldest crimson haired man. “You said that fruit is from your world. Do you mean that these fruits can only be found in Satyaloka?”

“Nope,” Luffy said after swallowing another piece of meat. “I mean is it comes from my world.” he vaguely stated, doing nothing to make clear as to what he meant. Grayfia sighed, knowing that her master failed to explain to the fullest what he meant.

“What my master means is it’s not something of this universe, not just this world.” Grayfia explained with her eyes closed.

“Not from this universe?” Rias muttered still confused.

“Yes. Master is not from this universe.” Grayfia nodded at that. “To put it simple, he is from another plain of existence outside of ours.”

…..

“ **Eh~**!?”

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Luffy asked tilting his head while Koneko continued to push food into his mouth.

-xXx-

Rias was sitting in a chair behind a barrier with Akeno and Koneko. Deciding a spar match was in order, Beowulf challenged Luffy to a one on one battle, wanting revenge for the previous encounter. Even though she knew that Luffy had defeated all the members of her brother’s peerage that night, Rias also knew that they had underestimated him and there was no way Beowulf would make the same mistake again. Despite her worries being misplaced, she still hoped that Beowulf would not damage him too much.

The rest of Sirzechs’ peerage came to see the monkey king in action again for themselves. Even though they saw Luffy’s power with their own eyes, they still couldn’t believe such a simple boy was **the** Monkey King. Macgregor had done some research about the monkey king and they were very surprised that the boy was regarded as the equal of Shiva, the Hindu god of destruction and it was told by his name in India as Hanuman that was also called as the incarnation of Lord Shiva during the Ramayana. No wonder the boy was so strong.

“Now…If you two ready…” Sirzechs started, only for Luffy to hold up his hand.

“Stop for a moment, red-guy!” Luffy said in his monkey king form. “I want to make my Ruyi Jingu less heavy.” He said as he took the Ruyi Jingu from his shoulder.

“Um… how heavy is that staff, Luffy-kun? But are you sure you want to do th-” Whatever Sirzechs wanted to say, he took it back as soon as Luffy put the Ruyi Jingu on the ground, causing a very large crater to form and releasing a small earthquake with the staff at its epicenter.

“170.000 tons. It can sure be heavy.” Luffy commented as he watched his staff sink into the earth at high speed as if it was a drill. “Ruyi Jingu, come!” He ordered as the staff flew into his hand and he touched it. “Ruyi Jingu, become a bit lighter!” on command, everyone watched as Ruyi Jingu altered its density itself as Luffy massaged his shoulders.

Beowulf and the others who wanted a rematch at first were beginning to have second thoughts. This boy was waving such a heavy staff at their king only the week before. Now, they wonder what would have happened if it wasn’t their King who engaged the boy that night.

“Shihshishi!” The boy laughed as he pumped the blood in his veins, making steam come out from his body as he played with the now lighter Ruyi Jingu. “It’s really lighter! What is it, Ruyi Jingu? 130.000? 140.000? Well it’s not important I guess.” He said as he took a fighting stance with a grin. “I’m ready! Let’s go!”

Now they truly understood why Luffy was called the Victorious Fighting Buddha in old tales. Not only was he an adventure crazed idiot, this boy also thirst for interesting fights! What a terrible combination!


	3. Serafall Leviathan

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc1: The Appearance of The Monkey King**

A year passed since Luffy stayed in the Underworld at the house of the Gremory clan, and much had changed since then. Being the free god he is, Luffy roamed aimlessly with Grayfia as they searched for god know what across the dimensions, but he would often visit Gremory manor in his free time. He would often take Rias and her peerage out with him across the underworld, and would even let them use his nimbus cloud to fly into the human world.

Luffy’s definition of fun could sometimes be too extreme, doing things such as letting the girls fall into valleys full of Minotaurs, camping in familiar forest, tying himself and the girls to balloons so they could float around aimlessly without much control, and many more. Rias, Akeno and Koneko must admit that Luffy may be an idiot but he was very fearless. But what he did was thousand times funnier and more exciting than what they ever experience.

When summer vacation reached its end, Rias and her peerage became quite sullen, thinking that they wouldn't be able to see Luffy for a whole year. The three would be starting school again, so they would be really busy and would not have the time to play with Luffy anymore. But thankfully her parents had reassured her by allowing Luffy come stay at their home anytime he wished, and even took him home with them for a time. The next heiress of the Gremory Clan was a very happy girl indeed.

During his time at Rias’ home, Luffy managed to learn much more about Rias and her peerage. Luffy was delighted when he found out that Rias was an Otaku like him and she had a big collection of manga, anime and Cosplay costumes. Although the genre that they liked were very different, they still liked to watch many different anime together. Sometimes they would go very late into the night, resulting in Rias falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. Rias also seemed to be into anime that was slightly dirty or for older crowds, so she would always try and hide it from him in embarrassment. Luffy didn’t really understand anyway.

Despite having the advantage of being fellow Otaku’s, Akeno and Koneko did not sit idly by. Akeno would often try to get him alone to try and tease him, but to her dismay Luffy was far more oblivious than she thought. Even her strongest attempts had no avail. Rias confidently told her to give up, but the fallen angel was quite persistent, and found enjoyment in the challenge. Koneko on the other hand was far more subtle, taking a seat in his lap without asking or holding his hand when the group went out for walks. This drove both Akeno and Rias crazy, especially since Luffy didn’t seem to mind at all. All in all, they were having a great time with him.

-xXx-

Luffy walked through the corridors of the castle while carrying a box of manju treats in hand. This box was a gift for Sirzechs, for Grayfia liked to tell him that it’s rude for someone to come into another person’s house without a gift. So Luffy decided to buy the best manju in world as the gift for Sirzechs for letting him visit and play whenever he liked. Rias was at school at the moment as she had to attend to some meeting that only high-class devils could attend.

Looking at the door that lead to Sirzechs’ room, Luffy opened it without knocking as he announced himself loudly, “ **Zechs**! I’m coming in!”

“Ah, Luffy-kun! Good to see you. Is there something wrong?” Sirzechs asked. The Maou was at his desk, looking quite tired and sounding the same from his tone. He perked up when he realized Luffy looked like he had been in a fight, several scratch marks and parts of his clothing torn up. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing, Gra-chan and little sis just got in a fight. Anyway, I just thought I’d come by and hang out!” Luffy grinned, shrugging off the question as he put the gift he brought on Sirzechs’ desk before hopping onto couch. “So what are you doing?”

“Paperwork.” The red haired man grumbled, “Why does everyone have an urgent need to bring their every problem to my desk. I mean, it's a freaking baby. Just cut it in half.”

“Paperwork? What is that?” Luffy asked curiously, much to Sirzechs surprise.

“What? You know, the papers you sign so your subordinates can do as they like or…” Sirzechs explained before stopping and raising a brow at Luffy. “Come on now, don’t tell me you’ve never done paperwork before.”

“Nah, I don’t really do any of that stuff.” Luffy explained thoughtfully. “Whenever there is something like that, I just ask Gra-chan to do it and she does.”

“What!? Damn you monkey king!” Sirzechs childishly complained, wanting to toss the papers in front of him into the air and incinerate them. Conversations like this were quite normal between Luffy and Sirzechs, for they had become good friends at this point. In fact, in less than few months, it seemed that Luffy and Grayfia had practically become family to the Gremory Clan in general. This did not even refer to only Rias and Sirzechs, even Venelana began viewing the boy as if he were her own son. She would even ask Luffy to call her Okaa-sama, to which the rubber boy agreed to do so. This had made Venelanaquite happy, and would occasionally comment that she hoped he would truly become her son one day. Luffy of course didn’t know what that meant, but regardless smiled and agreed.

“I’ve brought your tea, Sirzechs-sama.” A maid announced, walking in through the door.

“Oh, thank you. Please come in. Also we have a guest, so if you could please bring another cup that would be very kind of you.” Sirzechs asked kindly. The young woman walked through the door with a smile.

“Of course, Sirzechs-sam-L-Luffy-sama?!” The maid stuttered, realizing it was the rubber boy who was visiting.

“Yo!” Luffy said sticking up a peace sign.

“I-I apologize, I didn’t realize it was you, Luffy-sama. I’ll get your tea right away!” The maid declared, her face quite flustered as she quickly setting the platter onto Sirzechs desk before speeding out of the room.

“Quite popular as always, aren’t you?” Sirzech teased with a chuckle, causing Luffy to tilt his head in question.

“What do you mean?”

“Quite dense as always, too.” The Maou sighed while shaking his head. It had become quite apparent that the Gremory family were not the only ones to take a shining to Luffy, but also most of their maids. Many had developed crushes on the Monkey king, and some were quite upfront about it. Luffy often traveled, so whenever he visited the maids tried to make it a case to see him before he left. Some would even give him love letters if they were not shy or nervous in front of him. Whenever Rias saw this, she couldn’t help but be angry at Luffy, even if it wasn’t his fault. To be fair though, she was angrier at him because he did not seem to mind them approaching him thus far. In truth that’s because he was ignorant to why they acted that way, and so just continued to be nice as usual.

“You two seem to be having fun.” a cold voice cut through Sirzechs thoughts like a hot knife through butter, causing him to sweat profusely in fear. Sara Astaroth walked in, a dark aura above her head. “Don’t you think you should be focusing on your work, master?”

Sirzechs searched for an excuse before looking at Luffy and deciding to throw him under the bus. “It’s Luffy-kun’s fault! He distracted me!”

“What!?” Luffy shouted in disbelief as his friend betrayed him.

Sara merely rolled her eyes at the God and Satan, “Why can't you two act like adults?” then she quirked her eyes at Luffy, noticing that he looked quite beaten up. A tiny smirk curled the corner of her lips, “Grayfia?”

“Oh right, I meant to ask what happened as well.” Sirzechs prodded, having been distracted by his earlier questions.

“Shishishshishishi, it’s not only her this time.” Luffy explained happily. “It’s because of my little sis too.”

Sara and Sirzechs blinked, clearly confused at what the monkey king said, “Little sister?” They said in unison as Luffy grinned.

“Yeah! All of this is because of my little sis too…”

-xXx-

It had been quite some time since Luffy visited Kyoto. He had been there many times, and became quite close with a youkai woman there that he even called ‘little sis’. Feeling that a visit was overdue by now, Luffy dropped in by nimbus to say hello. He didn’t bother using the front door and floated up to the window of the bedroom.

“Little sis! I’m coming in!” Luffy said as he barged into the room through the window. A blonde haired woman stood in the balcony opposite to him, watching as several youkai children were playing together.

She turned her head toward Luffy and smiled sweetly like a Yamato Nadeshiko, “Ara! Onii-sama, I didn’t know you were coming to visit.” She said as the black haired monkey king walked toward the golden haired woman with a bottle of sake in his hand.

“Yep! It’s been a really long time! I brought some sake for you.” Luffy declared with a smile as Yasaka, his suppposed ‘little sis’, took the bottle of sake welcomingly.

“Sake from the Underworld?” She asked curiously as she examined the bottle.

“Yeah! I still haven’t found the best sake yet, but I heard it’s the best one in the Underworld.” Luffy explained. Yasaka poured the sake into two cups and took a sip of it.

“Yes, it’s certainly good.” she complimented with a smile, making Luffy grin. He hopped over into the balcony next to her, leaning against the rail to get a view of Kyoto as well. “So is there something wrong since you came to visit, Onii-sama?” she asked curiously.

“Shishishi, I just wanted to see my little sister, that’s all!” The Luffy explained simply. “Besides isn’t it mating season for you and Kunou? As a good brother, I gotta keep my eyes on you so you won’t attack anyone!” he said while looking around childishly. While Yasaka had made him aware of the time periods between mating season, Luffy didn’t actually **know** the purpose of it all.

The answer he got was a light laugh as she placed her head on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be cautious like that, brother. I will be okay, although I don’t know about Kunou.” Yasaka explained as she looked at her daughter below who was playing with youkai around her age. “She's nervous. There is a boy she likes and she wants to make sure she can control herself when the time comes. You know what happens when we lose control.”

“Yeah I do...” Luffy muttered with a kind scared look.While he didn’t know the meaning of ‘mating’, he remembered the painful experience that went along with it all. It only happened once but the fox youkai had completely given into her primal urges and lost control around Luffy. She had tried several times to take the rubber boy, and got quite violent about it. In the end Grayfia had to encase her inside an ice cage since she was becoming too violent and unpredictable. Seeing the expression her brother made at the memory, Yasaka giggled as she looked at the youkai children once again.

“Don’t worry, Onii-sama. Something like that won’t happen again for a few years. Besides, right now Kunou is more than enough.” She explained. A sudden idea came to her, making Yasaka smile slyly before touching Luffy’s cheek and started to hug him from behind, pressing her voluptuous assets against his back. “But you know that I’m single now, Onii-sama. So I wouldn’t mind if we went a couple rounds...” She whispered into his ear.

“A couple rounds?” Luffy repeated, blinking as he looked back at her. “You wanna fight?”

Yasaka couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction, fully expecting him to say something along those lines. “No, that’s not what I mean. Would you like me to teach you the meaning?”

“Yasaka,” A very cold and angry voice struck their ears, making Yasaka and Luffy turned their head to look at a certain steaming silver haired woman who was now floating above them with her devil wings spread. “Would you mind removing yourself from **my** master?”

“Gra-chan! You came along too?” Luffy asked curiously glancing up at her.

“Araara, it seems that the strongest woman in Underworld is a bit upset.” Yasaka teased as she released Luffy and turned to face Grayfia face to face, who floated down in front of her. “Oh? Is she jealous?”

“Don’t push it, Yasaka.”Grayfia warned as her brow twitched in annoyance.

“How cute~! Seeing such a strong woman be so flustered about a man like that.” Yasaka giggled, making Grayfia grip her hand.

“Hey, Gra-chan. Are you alright?” Luffy asked as he came between the two and touched her shoulder. Immediately Grayfia felt herself relax, sighing before offering a smile to Luffy.

“I’m fine, master. I just do not trust Yasaka very much after last time.” Grayfia pointed out, narrowing her eyes at the golden haired youkai.

“At least I can be more honest with myself, devil. How long are you going to hide behind that facade of a maid uniform?” Yasaka asked with a confident smirk.

“What did you say?” Grayfia growled, a vein popping on her head.

“O-oi! Come on, no need to fight!” Luffy urged as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. The atmosphere around the two elder women started to grow fierce as static erupted between them.

“A fox should know her place.” Grayfia spat with narrowed eyes, her ice hammer taking form.

“A devil should know when to let a moment play out when she’s not invited.” Yasaka countered as her ears and tail came out as well. Luffy went wide eyed as the two suddenly rushed at each other. It was far worse because he was still in between them.

-xXx-

“I don’t really know what they were fighting about, but that’s what happened.” Luffy laughed with his arms crossed. “I tried to stop them and got beat really bad.”

The married couple just sighed at the Monkey King’s story, wondering if perhaps his luck with women was good or bad. As Sirzechs mulled through several papers, he found a single letter that made him raise a brow.

“Luffy-kun, do you doing something for me?” Sirzechs asked as he held the letter up from his desk.

“Sure! I don’t have anything to do.”Luffy answered as he hopped from the couch and walked toward Sirzechs.

“Please deliver this letter to the head of Sitri Clan as soon as possible.” Sirzechs ordered, handing him the letter and smiled. “Please take care of this for me, Luffy-kun. Meanwhile, I must finish all this paperwork.”The Maou sighed as he looked back at the stack of paper on his desk.

“Hah, that sucks~!” Luffy teased, causing Sirzechs to puff up his cheeks childishly. “Alright, I’ll handle this! See ya later!” He said before rushing to the window and summoning a nimbus cloud. The two waved goodbye to each other as Luffy flew off, heading for Sitri Clan territory.

In truth, this would be the first time Luffy would meet another one of the 72 Pillars, for the Gremory’s had been taking good care of him this whole time. He hadn’t even met Grayfia’s own family, though he was unaware of the circumstances behind that. He was quite excited to meet one of the other big families. Not to mention according to Grayfia, Sitri was the house that gave birth to one of the current Maou, Serafall Leviathan.

The members of the Sitri Clan specialized in water-based magi. The Sitri territory was also known for its richness in nature, having the most natural reserves among the territories belonging to high-class devils. It was also one of the few territories with advanced medical facilities and had some of the most famous hospitals in the underworld.

Luffy bet Chopper would be very happy if he learned of the Sitri clan, and would most likely want to meet them. He imagined the reindeer would have been ecstatic to know how advanced the medical technology was. Not that Luffy could really understand the difference himself.

It didn’t take very long for Luffy to arrive in Sitri territory. Glancing at the land below, it was exactly as he had heard. Below a forest stretched out far and wide, so much so it would be hard for human eyes to see where it began and where it ended. Luffy could sense many different creatures lurking from inside, and decided that later he might venture inside himself to see if he could find something worth eating. Maybe he might even find a Hercules Beetle there, which he still loved to collect. The ideas of different adventures through the forest excited him. He had to remind himself to come back with Rias, Akeno and Koneko in the future.

Speaking of them, Luffy remembered that Akeno told him the younger daughter of the Sitri Clan was a close friend of Rias’, but also a rival. Koneko told him she was also the greatest chess player in the Underworld as well, even defeating the Four Great Maou. This of course interested Luffy, but he did not know how to play chess. Regardless, he felt he had to give it a try since he loved different games.

Finally after several minutes of flying, Luffy arrived at the Sitri manor. He could have been there a bit sooner had he ordered it of Nimbus, but had also wanted to take the time and look at the grand view of the land.

Looking at the house, Luffy let out a gasp. The home was just as big as the Gremory house, which he had found quite impressive the first time he saw it as well. It was to no surprise to see the village was quite well off as well. After all, the Sitri Clan was one of the most powerful of the 72 Pillars.

From what he had heard about the current Leviathan, he knew that she was a girl around Sirzechs age and the most powerful female in the Underworld. Luffy slightly doubted that, as he still viewed Grayfia as the strongest in the universe. Despite this, Grayfia told him that the two had often fought long ago, and once their battle had frozen the entire Underworld. Even so, Grayfia had lost in the end. Luffy thought that perhaps that was the reason Grayfia did not want to tell her about him.

Luffy sailed the nimbus cloud down and landed by the front gate. He quickly rang the bell of the gates of castle, “Oi~! Anyone home?” Luffy shouted loudly. He waited several minutes for an answer, but received none so far. “Huh. I guess no one’s here...” He mused in thought. He failed to realize behind him a pair of glowing eyes watched him intently.

“Hello?” Luffy called out one more time before suddenly a pink blur rushed past him. It moved incredibly quick and nearly knocked him over with speed alone. “What the heck?” Luffy said, holding his straw hat so it didn’t fly off his head.

“ **You** ~!”He heard a high pitched scream, causing him to turn back to the gate. A girl now stood there pointing some sort of magic staff at him with a cute scowl. “Where the hell is So-tan~!?” She shouted once again so loud Luffy had to cover his ears at first.

She was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She looked no older than him in appearance but her breasts were bigger than even Akeno and some of the adult maids at the Gremory Castle. She was dressed in magical girl clothing, the same outfit as the main heroine from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, an anime Luffy had watched with Rias three months ago. She was also holding a long wand with the same design as the wand in the anime. She was SerafallSitri, though Luffy had no knowledge of this.

Luffy stared at her for a long moment before stars formed in his eyes. “L-Levia-tan!?” he asked in shock, his eyes gleaming in amazement. The so called ‘Levia-tan’ was taken by surprise as Luffy quickly rushed up to her and grabbed her wand. “This wand… I knew it, you are the real magical girl! So cool! This is my first time meeting a real magical girl!”

“E-Eh~?” Serafall muttered in confusion. It was almost as if Luffy didn’t hear her before, and was even acting like one of her fans.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Luffy! The god who will become the pirate king!” Luffy declared, shaking the surprised girls hand with a very happy expression. He loved heroes, and considered the Magical Girls to be them just like Soge King.

“Can you please autograph my staff?” He asked the girl eagerly as he handed her his RuyiJingu.

“S-Sure~!” Serafall agreed happily as she signed the staff with a pen that came out of nowhere on his RuyiJingu. She gave it back to him wondering just how heavy the staff was, now noticing her hand was a bit sore just from holding it.

“ **Cool**! I got the autograph of Levia-tan! Wait until Ri-chan and Gra-chan see this!” Luffy cheered as he stared at the autograph while spinning his staff.

Serafall looked at the boy who was acting very childish surprised to feel that he was at least as strong as a god. But as she watched him a bit more intently, she couldn’t help but feel he acted vaguely familiar to someone. _Wait a sec… he’s kinda like me, huh?_

“Levia-tan!” Luffy suddenly called her, breaking her thought. “What were you trying to say earlier?”

“Ah! I almost forgot! Where is So-tan~!?” she asked again, rushing forward and getting in his face, the two almost touching noses. “you're hiding her aren't you!?” She demanded with a glare.

“So-tan?” Luffy tilted his head. “I don’t know any So-tan. If you’re talking about food, I don’t have any. If I did, I woulda ate it”

“Don't lie to me!”Serafall accused, attempting to tackle him. Luffy merely tilted to the side, making her fall face first into the ground. Due to the speed she launched herself, Serafall kept going until she hit a tree in the forest behind them.

“Shishishishishishshi, idiot!” Luffy laughed as Serafall started to push herself up slowly raised her head to glare back at Luffy. Her face was a contortion of childish anger, a small nosebleed dripping down, and slight tears at the edge of his eyes.

“Grr~! I will catch you!” Serafall proclaimed as she jumped to her feet and launched herself at Luffy again.

Grinning confidently, Luffy summoned his winged band and shouted “Kintoun!”, soon bringing out a small cloud that he quickly hopped on.

“A cloud! So cool~!” Serafall exclaimed in amazement before shaking her head and getting serious again. “Wait, this isn’t the time for that! Wait, you!” Serafall shouted as she summoned her devil wings and flew after him, starting their cat and mouse game in air.

“Wait!” Serafall said as she released barrage of ice spears toward Luffy. The rubber boy easily countered, destroying it with a swing from his RuyiJingu.

“What!?” She shouted in shock. To be honest, she was impressed. Not just anyone could destroy her ice spears with just a swing.

“It looks like you’re pretty strong after all.” Luffy said as he pumped the blood in his arm and released steam from it and black flames covering his hands. “But I can do something even better than that! **Hiken!** ” He roared as he released a column of fire from his hand and slammed into an ice wall that was quickly constructed in front of Serafall, protecting her.

“You’re also quite strong. I’m impressed.” Serafall declared as she leaped over her ice wall and flew at him with unbelievable speed.

Stopping his nimbus, Luffy was able to dodge the girl's tackle and watched as she flew straight toward the lake, making the Monkey King sweat drop. “Hey. Are you okay?” Luffy asked he floated down to the lake to see the magical girl frantically climbing out of the lake to the bank.

“Fuha!” Serafall breathed heavily as she sprawled out onto the grass.

Luffysweatdropped at the act of the girl as he took of his Yongpyo and jumped down from his nimbus, leaning on his knees to look down at her. “Do you need to change your clothes?”

Without warning though, his right leg was grabbed by Serafall’s hand with inhuman speed. Luffy could only widen his eyes in shock, quickly trying to escape her grasp. “Oi, let me go!” Unfortunately, the girl wouldn't let it out of her grip so easily. He continued to struggle until suddenly Serafall pulled him off his feet and onto the ground. The Maou quickly followed up by jumping right on top of him, shoving his face into her large pillows.

“Aha~! Finally, I caught you!” the magical girl giggled as she hugged Luffy, pressing his face further into her chest. Most men might have found this to be quite the experience and would most likely get aroused by the action. Luffy, on the other hand, felt a bit anxious at the fact he got caught so easily. Unfortunately, the girl did not seem to want to release him anytime soon, now getting him wet since she was still covered in water from the lake.

If someone were to see them, the scene would look quite intimate. After all, the two were laying on the ground, both wet and the girl’s chest bared out, while hugging said boy rather close. It also looked like Luffy was attempting to grab her butt. Of course, this was not Luffy’s intent, but was attempting to grab her sides and push her off. He was starting to get uncomfortable, and needed some air.

“Hef me ho! (Get off me!)” Luffy said, but it came out as an incoherent muffle.

“Ehehe~! Don't wanna~!” the girl refused as she continued to hug him. “Now will you tell me where So-tan is?”

Now Luffy started to become worried. He was starting to get drowsy, and could not breathe. The melons were squeezing his face and blocked the air from him. He tried his best pushing the girl away, but to no avail. At that time, he knew he had no choice but to use _that._

He pointed a finger on each hand. And then without mercy he stabbed the sides of the girl's stomach with them.

“ **Ahn~**!” Serafall cried, both in pain and pleasure, as her hands instantly released her grips on Luffy. She immediately rubbed her sideswhere Luffy stab/tickled her. “Auh, auh~!”

Luffy pushed the girl off him, breathing heavily to try and catch his breath. “Now then… Gotta go!” Luffy stood up, and was about to run away as fast as possible until the Maou grabbed his foot again.

Luffy paled as he realized he was in Serafall’s grip again. “O-oi! Wai-” Just like he had feared, the girl pulled him down again, and captured him just like before and choking him with her assets.

“Ei! Ei! Take this! And this!” the Maou shouted as she kept a hold on Luffy's head while ruffling his head with her knuckles. “That was really painful~! how could you do something so cruel?” she asked with teary eyes.

Pushing his face away from her breasts, Luffy shouted. “What the hell are you talking about!? Let me go!”

“ **What** ~!? But boys like you love to be hugged by cute girls, right?” Serafall asked, her hold loosening slightly thanks to her confusion.

“Cute? Who?”

“Me, of course!” the girl yelled confidently.

“That must be wrong! I couldn’t breath at all!” Luffy shouted in her face.

“What did you say!?” Serafall shouted in shock, her eyes wide for a moment. “Everyone I know says I'm a cute mahoushoujo~!” she recovered, giving a wink.

….

….

….

Luffy's expression at that time could be conveyed into a few words.

“Ah! You don't believe me, do you!?” the girl asked as she saw the look that face of Luffy.

“No.” Luffy replied instantly.

“Uuuuu….” Serafall whined, her cheeks puffing up and her eyes slightly teary.

“By the way, why are you hugging me? I told you I don’t know anything about So-tan.” Luffy asked in annoyance before a dimly lit bulb suddenly appeared above his head. “Ah! You’re one of those people who runs around hugging people, huh? Are you a pervert?!”

“No, I don't! What kind of woman do you think I am?” Serafall shot back with narrowed eyes.

“You wouldn’t stop choking me with your hug! How do I know?” Luffy barked back childishly.

“That's only because you didn’t tell me about So-tan!” said the mahoushoujo while pouting.

“I told you I don’t know who So-tan is!” Luffy shouted.

“Lie~ Lie~ Lie~ **Lie~**!” Serafall shook her head while whining. “There is no way you don’t know about So-tan~! You must be hiding her! Quick, tell me where the hell she is!?”

Luffy looked at the girl with grinded teeth, realizing that she most likely wouldn’t listen to anything he had to say. She had a good hold on him, but it was much looser than before. So, using his elasticity, Luffy stretched his body thin, making Serafall go wide eyed, and slipped through the hug of the mahoushoujo. The Maou gasped in shock as he escaped her grip.

“ **Ah~**! Hey!”

Luffy quickly stood up again, immediately stepping away from her and putting considerable distance between them.

“Well then, it has been fun but I need to deliver this package so bye!” Luffy said quickly waving good bye and started to turn around and dart off, but stopped when the sound of sniffling could be heard.

“Uuuuuuuuu~.” Luffy carefully turned around. He sweatdropped as the mahoushoujo looked like she was going to cry if he took another step. If one could describe it, it would look like a little girl who had her favorite toy taken away.

Becoming panicked by her teary eyed expression, Luffy grinded his teeth in exasperation before deciding to go back. “Oi, oi! Don’t cry! I didn’t do anything!” He said with his arms waving around. When she got ready to bellow, Luffy sighed and hugged her again. “See? Stop crying! We’re hugging again.” Immediately, Serafall calmed down and almost immediately cheered up.

“Ehe~, thank you. You're pretty nice.” She said, squeezing him thankfully. Suddenly an itch started to form in her nose.

“Don’t worry about-” Luffy started until-

“ **HAAAPSHUUU**!” Serafall suddenly sneezed right into his face. Noticing the dark look in Luffy, the girl only blinked several times, and then stuck out her tongue and playfully hit her head when she realized what she had done.

“Tee-hee~.”

“ **What the hell**! **That’s gross**!” Luffy complained, trying to wipe his face.

“Ah! I’m sorr-HAAAAAAAPSHUUUUUU!” The girl sneezed again, right in the same spot on his face.

Luffy eyes twitched as a tick mark formed on his forehead, wiping his face. When he was about to yell at the girl again, he noticed that she was still in wet clothes. With surprising insight, he figured that if she kept wearing them she would catch a cold.

“Oi.” Luffy said as he pointed at the small house on the other side of the lake. “Why don’t we go dry you up there?”

“What? Dry up?” the girl asked. Then, with a smile that could equal that of Sirzechs and Luffy, she said “That’s alright, you don't have to…ah, I see! You want to see my naked body, don't you? You’re a pervert after all~!” Serafall teased.

“What are you talking about?” Luffy asked, raising a brow in question. “Anyway let’s hurry up or you’ll catch a cold.”

“Ehem! I'm too strong to catch a mere cold!” The Maou declared confidently, putting her hands on her hips and pushing her chest forward. Luffy only stared at her with half lidded eyes, making her puff her cheeks out. “You don’t believe me?!”

“I’d believe you don’t get sick. But only because idiots don’t get sick!” Luffy laughed, causing the Maou to wave her arms around in cute protest.

-xXx-

There was a question that every male needs to answer. As a man, if you were in a room alone with a woman who happened to be using the shower at the moment, what would you do? Would you try to catch that brief glimpse of Heaven? Would you sniff on the underwear and bra that were lying on the floor? Would you take a picture of the silhouette of the girl and used it to enhance your 'imagination'?

Or… would you bathed together with the woman because she didn’t want you to leave?

“Hey close your eyes! I can’t wash your hair like this!” Luffy scolded childishly as he washed Serafall’s black hair with frown a frown.

“Ehehe~, sorry~!” The girl winked, despite the fact that she only briefly closed her eyes.

Right after Luffy filled the bath with warm water and told the girl to get into the tub, he had intended to leave while she was bathing so he could give the letter to the Sitri-clan, but was unable to when she kept a tight hold on his arm. Then, with the speed of light, she undressed him and threw him into the bath.

And now, he was stuck in this situation. In a bath tub, with a beautiful naked big-breasted girl, who wouldn’t stop hugging him. What a lucky bastard!

“Now close your eyes so I can wash the soap out of your hair.” Luffy told her, with the Maou nodding, holding still as she let him pour the hot water over her head. As he finished, the two grinned at each other.

“My turn! Now turn around!” Serafall told him. Luffy shrugged and did as he was told, spinning around.

Keep in mind that Luffy was an idiot who didn’t give a thought to the pair of huge breasts were pressing themselves to his back. He was quite used to this situation in truth, for Grayfia had washed him several times in the bath. Although even if he hadn’t, that would not change his view of the situation. The Maou, however, was a bit different than him.

Serafall hummed a tune from her own magical girl show, which Luffy recognized. While washing the Monkey King’s hair, Serafall looked at his lean muscular body and smiling brightly as her mind wandered to their brief battle. She recognized that staff, and remembered a name: RuyiJingu Bang. If that was correct, then this boy was the Monkey King that Sirzechs told her about.

In truth, as the Maou in charge of foreign affairs, it was her duty to get information on the Monkey King and what his business in the Underworld was. She was unable to find much, save for the information that Indra was recruiting many powerful warriors to command a war against the Monkey King and take back his place as the god of war in Heaven. Aside from that, there was no clue as to why Luffy had been wandering through the Underworld and beyond.

She also from Sirzechs that his little sister Rias, and even her peerage, had developed feelings for Luffy despite their young age. It was fairly common for female devils to be attracted to powerful beings, and so it was no surprise that they were. In truth, Serafall was no exception to this rule either.

She could see that from their battle that Luffy was undeniably strong, having been able to match her ice and destroy it with just a swing of his staff.The fire he created was far beyond normal flames as well, having been able to melt her ice. It must be over 40,000° Kelvin if it could do so. Unconsciously Serafall licked her lips longingly.

“Levia-tan! Levia-tan!” Luffy called her out loud while snapping his fingers in front of her face, pulling her out of her dream. “Are you okay? You looked kinda lost there.”

“Ah! I’m okay~!” the girl said as she scooped up more hot water and pouring it over his head. “Now we’re done!” Serafall smiled, with Luffy turning back and offering the same.

“Yeah!” Luffy said as he stood up and unintentionally revealed the **X** -shaped scar covering most of his chest, making Serafall widen her eyes.

“That scar…” Serafall muttered lowly, but loud enough so Luffy who was drying his hair turned to regard her. “How did you get that?”

“Scar? Oh, this!” Luffy said pointing at the X-shaped scar in his chest. “I got it from a lava guy when he punched through my friend and hit me.” He said with an honest grin.

…

…

…

“What?” Serafall asked, staring at the god flatly with a sweat drop. “If he punched through your friend, how’d he give you that scar?”

“My friend Jinbe was carrying me, so when he punched through him his lava spilled onto my chest.” Luffy explained simply.

“And that guy is… made out of lava?”

“That’s right.”  
…

…

…

“…Are you serious?” asked Serafall, who then received a nod from the black haired boy. “Shouldn’t it have healed?”

“Yeah, but I got it a long time ago from before I became a god, so I can’t heal it.” Luffy explained, shocking the Maou. She heard that Luffy was once human, but she never thought it was true. “And beside even if I can heal it… Maybe I don’t want to heal it…”

“Why?” Serafall asked with curiously, watching him carefully. She widened her eyes when she saw a softer, sad expression come over his face. It looked like he was holding back tears, but he was able to cut off the look with a smile.

“I guess you could say it’s a reminder of where I come from…” Luffy explained with a grin, but it seemed like it was still sad for some reason.

Serafall looked at the boy as until she crossed her arms and shook her head. “Is that it? That’s not good! It seems like a reminder of something bad that happened to you!”

“I guess it is, but that’s okay. I can live with that as long as it reminds me.” Luffy shrugged with a smile, but Serafall didn’t seem to want to leave it at that, grabbing his cheeks and stretching them.

“But that’s not good~! If you have something you want to remember, you should use something from a good memory!” Serafall said as she stood up, showing her bouncy breasts without worry. “Especially if it makes you smile like that! As it is the mission of all magical girls, I can’t let you smile like that!” the girl declared.

“Smile like what? What mission?” Luffy asked, completely lost at the moment. As it was, he could usually understand her logic, but got lost when it went down the magical girl road.

“One!” Serafall proclaimed, ignoring his first question, “Magical girl exist so that girls can wear cute and fancy cosplay and have boys take lots of cute pictures of them!” Serafall said proudly, making Luffy fall with his face meeting the ground at the revelation.

“I thought it was to be a hero?!” Luffy barked in confusion, but the Maou again ignored his comment.

“Two! Money!” She continued uncaring of the fact that Luffy was now looking at her with disappointed eyes now.

“Three! To bring smiles to everyone, whether you're a boy or girl, and young or old.”

This time Luffy didn’t make a sound, only widening his eyes in surprise. “Huh?”

“You look way better with a happy smile.” Serafall explained with a soft grin of her own. “There’s a big difference between your happy and sad smile. If you don't smile with me around you, then that means I still have a long way to go to be a genuine magical girl.” she began playfully pulled his cheeks. “That’s why… Smile, will you? Don't look so gloomy like that.”

Luffy stared at her for a long moment before offering his signature toothy grin. “Alright! I will!”

“Good!” Serafall said as she gave him a thumbs up and smiled as well.

-xXx-

“Wow~!” Serafall exclaimed, her eyes gleaming as if she just experienced something incredible and new to her. Flying on a cloud. “That’s so cool~!”

“I told you it was!” Luffy laughed as they arrived at the gates. As Serafall hopped off of the nimbus cloud he took a letter from his yongpyo. “Hey, Levia-tan. Can I give this letter to you?”

“Sure~!” Serafall agreed happily before taking the letter from him. “I will give it to my father later!”

“Alright then, thank you!” Luffy said, bowing his head slightly before hopping back onto the nimbus cloud.

“Wait, where are you going?” Serafall called out, stopping him.

“I’m going home. I just had to deliver that letter.” Luffy explained simply.

“Wait, you have to introduce yourself again! I forgot your name!” Serafall explained. Despite her misstep, Luffy only laughed and nodded.

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy! The god who will become the pirate king!” Luffy introduced himself.

“And I am Serafall Leviathan! Magical girl and Maou! Pleasure to meet you~!” The black haired girl exclaimed, putting a peace sign over her eye and sticking her tongue out. “From now on, I will call you Lu-tan~!” Serafall suddenly became quiet, this time offering a genuine smile. “And you can call me Sera-tan, okay?”

“Alright then, Sera-tan!” Luffy said as he started to float above his cloud. “I’ll see you later! It was nice meeting you!” He waved as Serafall did the same, both smiling at each other until they were out of view. Before Luffy turned back to the sky, he felt a presence within the Sitri manor. It wasn’t strong or weak, but it felt familiar. He glanced back at the building for a moment before brushing it off and deciding to let the thought go.

-xXx-

“Zechs! I’m home!” Luffy shouted as he barged through the main door with his normal cheerful smile

“Ah, Master! Welcome back!” Grayfia said with bandaged over her head and her maid outfit was a bit torn in few sides. She was sitting by the main entrance, seemingly waiting for his return.

“Shishishi! I’m back, Gra-chan.” Luffy said as he walked over to her and looked around. “Where is Zechs?”

“Ah! Sirzechs-sama is in a meeting with Ajuka-sama, but said that he wished to meet with us later.” Grayfia explained as she started to walk with Luffy following beside her.

“Really? What does he want?” Luffy asked with his hands behind his head.

“He said that it has something to do with the Bael clan. I’m not sure what else, though.” Grayfia replied.

Luffy blinked, “Bakel?”

“Bael, not Bakel, master.” Grayfia berated slightly before deciding to change the subject. “So I heard you delivered a message to the Sitri clan. How did that go, master?”

“It went really good! I didn’t get to meet Rias’ friend, but I did get to make friends with Sera-tan!” Luffy explained, immediately causing Grayfia to stop in her tracks and look at him with widened eyes.

“Who… did you… make friends with?” She asked slowly, one of her eyes twitching.

“Oh, Sera-tan! She was a magical girl and a Maou too! She was really cool, but she was also a cry baby.” Luffy laughed. “We got into a fight because she was looking for someone named So-tan. She almost got sick, so we took a bath together and-”

Luffy stopped when he felt two hands on his shoulders, Grayfia now standing in front of him with a dark aura above her head.

“Tell me **everything** that you did with **that woman**.” Grayfia ordered, her killing intent making Luffy slightly shiver in fear.

“Uh… okay…” He mumbled with a sweat drop.

-xXx-

It was late that night at Sitri castle, but one girl remained awake. This girl was currently reading several books with such an intense focus that, instead of reading, it looked more like she was analyzing the contents of the books themselves. However, for this girl, this was her moment of peace, the only time when she could read without anyone disturbing her. But, tonight was not her night.

“Sona-sama!” A toddler-sized furball shouted as it ran through the door with a frightened expression as he jumped into Sona’s arms. “ **Help me**!” This tiny monster was no ordinary familiar, though. It had horns and a blue nose, and small hoofs for hands and feet. This was not the average familiar, and was not one that could be found in the Underworld. In fact, it even had a name for itself.

“Chopper! What are you doing!?” Sona asked until she heard another pair of footsteps approaching her room.

“Mou~ Chopper-tan! Don’t run from onee-san! Let me hug you!” A certain magical girl proclaimed as she walked through the door with pout until she noticed the younger girl. “So~tan!” She shouted as she hugged the poor younger girl tightly in her bosom.

“Kyah!” the so-called So-tan squeaked due to the sudden surprise.

“Ah~, So-tan's warmth~. How I missed this~,” said Serafall while hugging her sister.

“O-Onee-sama, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sona properly, and please, do not scare me like that!” yelled the girl, Sona, with a blush on her face.

“Shhh~! So-tan~, you shouldn't yell at night~. We don't want to wake up the rest of the castle~!” said Serafall while putting her index finger in front of her mouth, and patting Sona's head.

“But, it's because…” Sona's attempt to protest was cut by Serafall.

“Hey, Chopper~tan? Today, Onee-chan met a person who come from another world like you~!” Serafall announced, turning toward the reindeer who was hiding his eye behind the chair and exposing his body with half of his face was visible.

“A person who come from my world?” Chopper muttered in disbelief. “W-who is it?

“Yeah~.” Unlike her usual boisterous self, Serafall sounded very solemn when she said that. Sona looked at Serafall as if she was someone else. She had rarely ever seen her big sister talk with such a somber voice. “I don’t know if it’s how he was in your world~ But, he is like a king. He holds everything inside him by himself and he doesn’t want anyone to see his weakness. I think he just doesn’t want anyone to worry about him. But you know what?” Serafall suddenly smiled sweetly. “For some reason~ When I see his smile, I couldn’t help but get a warm feeling that everything is going to be alright.” Serafall explained.

Sona couldn't help but be curious. This was the first time her sister had shown the slightest bit of interest in someone of the opposite gender who was not one of the Maou’s.

“Who was this man?” asked Sona.

“Hm~, it's Monkey D. Luffy, but I call him Lu-tan~,” Serafall answered. Immediately Chopper widened his eyes, and came out of his hiding spot. Sona was caught in her own thoughts, and neither girls noticed his reaction.

“W-w-what?!” Sona stuttered as she stared at her sister like she was insane. “Onee-sama, please do not give embarrassing nicknames to people! Especially, those you've just met!”

“Mou~, So-tan is so cute when she's jealous~. Don't worry, So-tan will always be number one for Onee-chan~,” said Serafall while rubbing her cheek with Sona's.

“I-I'm not jealous, Onee-sama!” Sona yelled until she finally noticed Chopper’s stunned expression. “Chopper is something wrong?”

Without warning he bit his lower lip, snot and tears starting to drip from his face. “Luffy…”

“Cho-tan?” Serafall asked in shock as she saw him start to cry.

“Chopper, are you alright? Do you know him?” Sona asked in shock, his reaction much stronger than she expected. Without warning, Chopper ran to the window and swung the windows open. Without hesitation, he let out loud wails of both happiness and shock.

“ **Luffy! You’re actually here**!” Chopper cried out the window, leaking without hesitation as he was basically waking up the entire castle. “ **I’m so glad you’re okay! Just wait a little longer! Wait for me to get stronger, and then I’ll come see you!** ”

Choppers cries rang out through the entire castle. He didn’t care about who he might wake or whatever consequences might follow for his actions. He could not hear either Serafall or Sona asking him what was wrong, but he paid them no mind. He only continued to cry into the night until he finally gave into tiredness, and was tucked away in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is AttilianKing your good-for-nothing writer fanfic 'Highschool DxD: Friends with Pirate', i'm hope you enjoy it. Maybe for you who know this fanfic from fanfic site be assure because I am the real writer and i want to republish it because the huge review who ask me to republish it again. So here i am republish this fic once again.
> 
> For anyone who want to share this story, i give you full freedom (because to be honest i don't have tumblr and i am not a huge fan of twitter) so just share this story to your fully heart, but can you please still tell that i am the one who write it in the end because seriously that means a lot to me. 
> 
> The updates are slow since I'm trying to get my fics beta read before I post them on AO3. So if you want huge faster in update after chapter 6, i want your help because i am still trying to search for one right now.
> 
> Thanks and see you later folks


	4. Sairaorg Bael

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc1: The Appearance of The Monkey King**

In the Underworld, the devil clans who are part of the 72 pillars are given specific titles. These titles not only represent the rank of the families, but also represent how powerful a family is. Currently Gremory clan holds the title of Duke, one of the highest ranking titles in the Underworld. On the other hand, the strongest family who hold the title of Great King is the Bael clan. This clan is extremely famous for its trademark power, the power of destruction. In fact, the reason why Rias and Sirzechs possess this power is because Venelana was a member of this clan. However, because of these titles of power, the Bael clan is extremely prideful and arrogant to the point of looking down on other devils. Not to mention they are also a traditionalist, believing that demonic powers determined everything.

Grayfia couldn't help but thinking how ridiculous the attitude of the Bael clan was, despite the fact that they live in a modern era. It only helped to remind her how selfish the Bael Clan, so much so that they willingly sacrifice their servants to prove their status quo during the Devil’s civil war.

As it was though, the only thing that held her from voicing her opinion fact that the person standing in front of her was none other than the head of the Bael clan, Lord Bael. _What a bastard…_ Grayfia couldn’t help but think, uncharacteristically annoyed to the point of using such vulgar language.

As it was, Grayfia would only be causing another terrible war should she make her thoughts known. Grayfia was already considered a vassal of the Monkey King, Monkey D. Luffy and also a traitor of Underworld. Her ideas would only hurt more than they would help. So she could only let out a small sigh while she and her master watched as Sirzechs argued back and forth with Lord Bael.

“That's why... I asked you to let us handle Misla Obaa-san's treatment. Our equipment and the skills of the medical team are sufficient enough to cure her and even wake her from her coma.” explained Sirzechs almost pleading at this point.

“And as I told you many times already, I refuse! To receive help from other devil, even if he is one of the Maou, would tarnish the name of Bael! It's better for her to lose her life instead of sullying the name of Bael!”Roared Lord Bael with rage visible in his voice.

“But…”

“No! This decision is final!” Lord Bael interrupted Sirzechs with another shout. Sirzechs became silent because of this. The other occupants in the room aside from Grayfia and Luffy couldn't help but snickered at the display in front of them. After all, it's not every day that a Maou was silenced like this, and took enjoyment in his desperation.

Sirzechs opened his mouth to argue once more, but it was Luffy who talked first.

“Hey old man!” Luffy called out, bringing everyone’s attention toward him. “Why don’t you just go with what Zech’s wants?!” He sighed with a tired face. “He’s trying to save your daughter, you know!” He finished making the room go completely silent. After all, he just directly insulted Lord Bael.

After a long moment, the room erupted with a flurry of rage and insults. Many of Bael’s supporters spat curses at Luffy, and questioned his presence there altogether. Luffy merely glanced around blankly at the crowd, seemingly unaffected by their insults.

Sirzechs could only massage the bridge of his nose, realizing that perhaps bringing Luffy here was a bad idea. Lord Bael, on the other hand, snickered at Luffy’s interruption before glaring down at him with a dark smile. “It seems that there is a brat here who does not know his place. Do you know what the difference between us is?”

Luffy blinked, “You’re really old?”

“What did you say?” Lord Bael asked far more dangerously. Sirzechs held back a laugh, knowing he’d only get further chastising at Lord Bael’s hands. The Maou glanced back at Luffy to see he only stared impassively at Lord Bael. He nearly cursed, realizing that this meant Luffy was none too happy.

“You must be **really** old if you couldn’t hear me.” Luffy said as he suddenly grinned and laughed. This only caused the Bael clan head to growl in anger.

“Such impudence. Do you realize who you are talking to?!” Lord Bael roared, making most of the room wince in fear of his wrath. “I am Lord Bael, head of the strongest Devil clan!”

“You sure like to go on a lot about your clan, huh?” Luffy asked, picking his ear with his pinky. This only serves to further aggravate Lord Bael, while the other occupants of the room, including Sirzechs, to stare at Luffy as if he were crazy. Sirzechs knew this beforehand, but even he would never disrespect Lord Bael despite being a Maou. Grayfia could only sigh and remain seated, despite the fact that she found enjoyment in Lord Baels dismay.

“You should learn to respect your elder and your better! Know that yo….” Lord Bael's sentence was interrupted as Luffy’s eyes turned into glare. The Bael clan head suddenly rolled back his eyes and foamed at the mouth, losing consciousness as if the boy was dominating his will.

Many devils in the room also lost consciousness,and most of those who remained could only sweat in fear and confusion. Sirzechs knew very well what they went through, for he already felt this once when he fought against the Monkey King himself.

This was really proof of the supremacy of Gods. The power to dominate the wills of others and make them bend to their knees. He didn’t know what it was, but Luffy and Grayfia called it **Haoshoku Haki.**

Luffy looked at the Lord Bael who was now passed out and sighed in disappointment. “He was going on about superiority and everything, but he was pretty weak…”

-xXx-

Luffy and Grayfia now walked through the halls of the castle they attended the meeting in. The servants were confused by his presence and wished to find out who he was, but he simply ignored them as he and his self proclaimed servant headed for the exit.

“You handled that rather well, Master.” Grayfia finally said, pulling Luffy’s attention to her.

“Really?” Luffy asked, clearly confused.

“Absolutely.” Grayfia smiled as they stopped outside the doors of the castle. Politically wise, the action Luffy took would most likely be frowned upon, but would not be considered an act of war. After all, he went there with no one save for Sirzechs and herself. There was not much anyone could do about it. It made her happy to see Bael knocked down a peg.

Suddenly the two noticed another presence closely following them, though trying to keep hidden. Looking at her master, Grayfia noticed the smile crossing Luffy’s features, making her sigh. “Well, I will leave now and prepare for Merry so we can go immediately.”

“Sure! Later, Gra-chan!” Luffy waved at his maid as she vanished through the use of magic circle.

After Grayfia vanished completely, Luffy turned his eyes toward one pillar with a battle grin as he walked toward the training area of the castle. Luffy could still feel someone watching him, but fortunately this section of the castle was not only spacious but also empty. Now the rubber boy had the freedom of no bystanders coming by and could go all out.

“Oi! If you want to fight me, let’s fight here.” Luffy shouted loudly, causing the hidden figure to gulp audibly.

 _He already noticed me!?_ The hidden man thought with a cold sweat running. Suddenly he hitched his breath as a silver bo-staff flew past his head and planted in the pillar he hid behind, inching barely above his shoulder and neck.

“Got ya!” Luffy declared with a grin, causing the man to snap his attention to him, for he was standing directly in front of him.

“So…. You're not only good at intimidating….but at fighting too….” The stranger muttered slowly as a small smirk formed on his face.

“Yeah, of course!” Luffy laughed confidently, holding up his arm to emphasize the point. “By the way, what is your name? My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the god who will become the pirate king!”

“My name? My name is….Sairaorg. Sairaorg Bael.” declared the stranger now identified as Sairaorg.

Luffy raised a brow at this, blinking in slight recognition. “Bael? That sounds pretty familiar...” He mused, holding his chin in thought before suddenly widening his eyes in shock. “Ah! You’re related to that old guy!”

Sairaorg blinked before smiling in confirmation. “Yes, he is my grandfather. I am Rias’ cousin.” he explained, further surprising the rubber boy.

“ **Eh**!? You’re Ri-chan’s cousin!?” Luffy exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Sairaorg only chuckled at his reaction, nodding in confirmation.

“I hear that reaction quite a bit. But yes, we do not look at all alike, do we?” Sairaorg said with Luffy only nodded his head in agreement. “Still, what an honor, Luffy-sama. I've also heard about you from Rias quite a few times.” He explained, patting Luffy on the shoulder. “That was quite amazing. How did you move so fast? No, first, how did you create such a powerful wave of intimidation?” Sairaorg began to bombard Luffy with questions while shaking his shoulders, which caused Luffy's head to move back and forward violently.

“Oi, oi! Not so fast! I can’t answer so much stuff all at once!” Luffy finally said, stopping him from continuing his rant.

“Oh, my apologies.” Sairaorg apologized, rubbing the back of his head. “I just got excited. Why don’t you tell me about your speed?”

“I only use Senjutsu to cloak my feet and move faster.” Luffy said as he demonstrated it in front of Sairaorg. “See,” He said as Sairaorg only gives an 'Oooh' in response to this. “So why are you following me?”

Sairaorg blink twice at Luffy's question before laughing. “As if I could help it! I'm simply too curious about you. After all, you are the first person to ever knock out my old man like that.” explained Sairaorg with a grin. “In fact, if it would not be too much trouble, I would quite like to spar with you.”

“Spar? Why?” Luffy asked with a raised brow.

“Because you are strong. That is enough reason for me.” Sairaorg explained, causing Luffy to stare at him in question. “When I first saw you, I already suspected that you were quite skilled from the way you carried yourself and your staff. The speed you showed me was incredible, for you even evaded my sight. I could not even feel your great presence until you made yourself known, and that was only after you made yourself known to me. Every fighting bone in my body urges me to take you on in battle.” Sairaorg explained, a smile of anticipation crossing his features. Luffy on the other hand was silent, staring at him with a blank expression. Sairaorg expected some sort of reaction, for he heard of Luffy’s eccentric nature. It was almost shocking to see him remain neutral.

“So…. What do you think, Luffy? Want to spar with me?” The Bael heir asked anxiously.

“No.” Luffy answered simply. Sairaorg blinked in shock, unable to understand why he refused.

“May I ask why?” questioned Sairaorg almost desperately.

“Because you’d want me to go all out in a fight against you. If I did that, it would be a really short fight. That wouldn’t be fun for either of us.” Luffy explained, crossing his arms.

“Oh… Are you saying that you could defeat me that quickly?” The Bael clan heir asked with a raised brow, taking the statement as a challenge.

“That’s right.” Luffy said with a nod. “You might be strong, but I won’t lose to anyone!”

“So you haven’t even considered the possibility of losing?” Sairaorg asked with narrowed eyes, an anxious grin crossing his features again.

“Nope, never.” Luffy proclaimed with a confident grin. Sairaorg opened his mouth to protest before realizing that he didn’t have a counter to his words. Instead he smirked and crossed his arms.

“Perhaps you’re right. But I won’t be convinced until I see it for myself. And thankfully, I have a way to make you do battle at least.”

“How’s that?” Luffy asked curiously.

“Do you know what the consequences are for pointing a weapon at a member of the Bael clan?” Sairaorg replied simply.

“What?”

Honestly Sairaorg didn’t have a good answer to that. Many people could challenge a Devil, even a Bael, to a fight without real consequences. But he also knew Luffy was very simple minded. “It’s quite bad. In fact I can’t tell you it’s that bad.”

“That sounds really bad…” Luffy muttered in shock, making Sairaorg sweat drop at how easily he accepted the answer.

“W-well now the only way to remedy such a thing is for us to do battle. Fair enough?” Sairaorg offered. Luffy tilted his head in question, holding his chin.

“Yeah, sure. Might as well.” Luffy agreed finally, making the Devil grin excitedly.

“Alright then, let us prepare ourselves. Thankfully we’re already in the training area, so we don’t have to worry about others.” The Bael Clan heir said, running several meters away from Luffy as he started to stretch. Luffy did the same, though keeping his staff to the side as he decided to fight without it.

“So…” Luffy slammed his staff on the ground and planting it. “How do you wanna do this?”

“The fight will end when one of us is unable to fight any longer.” explained Sairaorg simply.

“To the death?” asked Luffy, raising a brow in almost disbelief.

“No. It's only a spar. If you die, there are people who would be very sad. And I rather doubt I can kill you either way.” Sairaorg explained with a small chuckle.

“The same goes for you too.” Luffy said with a small grin. Sairaorg paused for a moment and his expression became bitter.

“I wonder about that…” he muttered with a bitter smile, making Luffy raise his eyebrows in question. He quickly dismissed his solemn expression, grinning at Luffy instead. “Enough about that, though. Let's begin.”

With that, both fighters took solid battle stances. They remained still as stone for a long moment, evaluating the enemy in front of them for a long moment. Finally, the two disappeared from sight and dashed at each other with great speed. Luffy skillfully dodged and parried several blows from Sairaorg, using his observation haki to the fullest and making evasion easy. Finally, Luffy rounded with powerful punch and quickly punched Sairaorg in the face.

Taking the blow Luffy dealt, Sairaorg noted that the boy was definitely his physical superior in strength. He now understood why Luffy thought it would be over so quick. Despite this, Sairaorg held strong through the hit, and attempted to counter with his own punch. Jumping back, Luffy avoided Sairaorg’s counter attack. The Bael Clan heir obliterated a rock behind Luffy, leaving it in dust.

Whistling at the sheer power behind Sairaorg’s punch, Luffy smirked. “Not bad…” He muttered before pumping the blood in his hand and activating Gear Second.

“Oh, so you have more to show me? Come! I want to see more!” Sairaorg proclaimed, attempting to land another hit.

Dashing toward the Devil, Luffy hardened his hand with Busoshoku Haki and twist it back quickly.

 **Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle!** He roared, throwing his spinning fist toward Sairaorg. Luffy was surprised as it made contact and-

**CLANK**

Instead of the sound of bones crushing or being broken, it was almost as if Luffy had hit metal head on with his attack. Luffy’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized Sairaorg was just fine, taking this attack head on much better than before. He then noticed that it was not his skin that stopped his attack but before he could think about it further, Sairaorg blew him away with his roar, causing him to fly back because of the sheer force of the blast.

Luffy managed to grab one of the trees nearby and used it to stop himself in the mid air, using it to land on the ground as he looked at the aura that cloaked Sairaorg’s body, “That aura… _Touki_ , right?”

“So you noticed. That's right, it's not my skin. It's not magic either but a _Touki_ **.** “ explained Sairaorg calmly, releasing his aura for the moment.

“So you can use a Touki too, huh?” Luffy said, folding his arms. “Usually only guys who are trained in Senjutsu are capable of generating and manipulating _Touki_?”

“Usually that's the case, but I've trained this body to its utmost limit and by doing so I've obtained the abilities to control the base of life itself. Doing so has allowed me to use abilities most Devils could not attain themselves.” explained Sairaorg.

Luffy watched his resonating Touki and grinned determinedly. “If it’s only _Touki,_ then I can use it too.” He said as he cloaked his hand in purple aura. “And I can enhance it even further!” He declared as the color of his arm once again seemed coated in metallic black.

“What is that…?” Sairaorg muttered in question, holding his chin in thought.

“This is called Busoshoku Haki. In this world, you can consider it a branch of Senjutsu.” Luffy explained before he pumped his blood once again, his body becoming light reddish once more. “Using it, I will bypass that Touki of yours!” He declared before speeding in front of Sairaorg before he could react, causing the Devil to hitch his breath as he was unsure what came next.

 **Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!** He roared, blasting through Sairaorg’s Touki barrier and cracking his ribs as he sent him flying away. Before Sairaorg even could register what actually happened, Luffy suddenly reappeared above him with his fists still cloaked in Touki and Busoshoku Haki. **Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling!** He released a rush of punches toward Sairaorg. But the Devil quickly enhanced his physical power with Touki even further than what Luffy’s hawk gatling produce and he knocked away Luffy’s attack with the swing of his hand, and was able to get an opening to slam his fist to Luffy’s head. To his surprise though, instead of flying away completely, Luffy’s head merely stretched back.

“What!?” Sairaorg gasped in shock.

“Shishishishishi, I’m a rubber man. A direct hit without haki won’t work on me!” Luffy grinned as he enhanced his forehead with Busoshoku Haki and Touki. **Gomu Gomu no jet Kane!** He slammed his head into Sairaorg’s chest, making the Devil fly back due to the sheer force of the blow.

“Gah!” Sairaorg coughed, choking out blood before regaining his senses. He suddenly stopped himself from flying through the air, hitting the ground and skidding on the dirt for a bit. He finally stopped, standing up straight and smirking at Luffy. “Not only is your _Touki_ a few classes above my own, that Haki power of yours also enhanced it even further. You are truly strong, Luffy.”

Luffy grinned back, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re pretty strong, too. You’re fighting even without using your Power of Destruction.” Sairaorg was silent, and his excited expression fell into a more sullen look. “Is there something wrong?”

Sairaorg looked at his hand before glancing back at Luffy. “There’s a reason I don’t use it… Sorry to disappoint you, but I can’t use the Power of Destruction…”

“Huh? But aren’t you the member of that old guy’s clan?” Luffy said, dropping his fighting stance.

“Yeah… But unlike my younger brother… I wasn’t born with that power.” Answered Sairaorg with pained look as he continued, “My mother encouraged me to become stronger through different methods even though she was treated badly every day because of me. Before she fell into coma, I promised her to be stronger than anyone!” He declared as he looked at Luffy, his eyes filled with a fire of determination. “That’s why I wanted to fight you, a god who is called as the Great Sage Equaling Heaven! To test myself against gods like you and then push myself even further!” explained Sairaorg with smile.

Luffy couldn’t help but smile after hearing this. This man in front of him is not so different from Zoro. Both climbed through blood, sweat and tears to achieve amazing strength and be at the top. It made him miss the swordsman all the more.

“So you’re fighting for your mother?” Luffy asked. making Sairaorg smile more brightly at him.

“Yeah, but it’s not only that! I also fight for my dream!” declared Sairaorg proudly.

“Dream?” Luffy repeated, tilting his head.

“It’s to become a Maou!” The Devil proclaimed, making Luffy widen his eyes. “That way people will acknowledge me even if I’m not talented, and then I will change the traditions of the Underworld. I would give all Devils who started out as I did with little power equal standing, and a chance to be stronger.”

“That’s so cool!” Luffy muttered while grinning “I have my own dream to accomplish! I’m going to become the Pirate King!” He declared proudly.

“Oh? So even gods have something they dream of achieving, hmm?” Sairaorg said before Luffy stomped his feet into the ground, crouching down and putting his fist into the ground.

“Hey, Raog!” Luffy called out to the devil as he grinned. “Do you know what you need to become achieve a dream like Maou or Pirate King?”

“What I need?” Sairaorg repeated. “Aren’t strength and charisma something all that I need to become a Maou?”

Luffy pumped blood to his body once again as he summoned his _Yongpyo_ and winged band, “That’s right…” He muttered as his skin turned red as well as assuming his Monkey King form. “But there is something more important than all of that.”

“What is it? Please tell me.” Sairaorg requested as Luffy stood up and slammed his fists together.

“I’ll tell you after we finished this fight!” Luffy said before vanishing, Sairaorg trying to follow his speed, but to fail as the boy was a thousand times faster than before. “ **Gomu Gomu no…** ” He said as he suddenly appeared in front of Sairaorg. “ **Jet Bazooka!** ” He slammed his hands into Sairaorg’s gut, smashing him into the ground.

Feeling his bones were nearly shattered because of this attack, Sairaorg steeled his spirit and mind as he poured his Touki around himself like armor attempting to tank the damage.

“ **WOOOOHHH!** ” Sairaorg growled as he erupted from the crater. He knelt down and launched himself upward, flying toward Luffy at incredible speed. Sairaorg released a flurry punches toward Luffy, but only to fail as the Monkey King dodged and blocked it as if he could see each attack coming one after the other. “What the…!?”

“I can see all of your attacks before you make it. Haki does more than make armor!” Luffy explained as he tilted his head to avoid another one of Sairaorg’s punch. “Seeing your fist is easier than that!” He laughed as reeled his arm back and threw a fist into Sairaorg’s gut. “ **Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet!** ” Luffy shouted as he sent him flying back. However, instead of falling down, Sairaorg merely smiled in determination and let out another battle cry.

“It’ll take more than one punch to finish me off!” Sairaorg declared, only making Luffy grin.

“I know that.” Luffy said as he suddenly appeared with his hand now inflated with Gear Third. “That’s why I’m gonna use a bigger punch!” He laughed as he swung his fist down. “ **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun**!” He slammed his fist into Sairaorg. However, the Devil quickly brought his hand up and stopped the attack much to Luffy’s surprise. He was far more shocked when he noticed that Sairaorg’s hand was colored with Busoshoku Haki.

“This thing called Haki…” Sairaorg said as he deflected Luffy’s Elephant Gun away and jumping toward Luffy. “Is not that bad…” He said as he punched Luffy gut, making him flinch slightly as the effect of Haki neutralizing his rubber ability. Sairaorg grinned as he finally landed an attack that did damage, now attempting to follow it up. He cloaked his hand with Touki and Busoshoku Haki, with Luffy doing same and clashed with a punch and a kick.

The power behind Luffy’s attack surpassed Saiaorg’s by a great margin but despit this he continued to smile with excitement. Suddenly Luffy stopped his attack, inflating both of his arms and sending them backward.

“ **Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!** ” Luffy roared as he launched his hands straight to him, but Sairaorg quickly moved out of the way, letting it fly by and destroying a hill near the castle.

Luffy grinned at Sairaorg’s movement and smirked, shrinking his arms to normal size and cocking them back. “ **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!** ” He released a flurry of punches toward Sairaorg, but he merely tilted his head and body to avoid all the punches and get closer to Luffy. When he was close enough, the Devil imbued his fist with _Touki_ and Haki with Luffy doing the same, and the two clashed.

**CRACK**

The air around them crackled with static, creating a powerful shockwave that rang through Bael manor. It was not only the impact, but also the release of **Two** waves of Haoshoku Haki.

“Shishishihsihshi, so you can use Haoshoku too?” Luffy asked as both of them jumped back and looked at each other.

“So that was the power you used earlier. Haoshoku, was it? Well, I would never be able to do that without your example you set.” Sairaorg pointed out, making Luffy start to sweat in surprise.

“Eh? You already knew!?” Luffy shouted in shock, quickly trying to recover. “Uh-I mean… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He muttered, whistling out of the side of his mouth.

“How could I not? You gave me several clues and a good show of it as well.” Sairaorg chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was about to brag about how I taught you Haki like I did with Ri-chan and Gra-chan...” Luffy complained childishly, making the Devil full on laugh.

“Hahahahaha! You really are a funny guy.” Sairaorg said as both man laughed at each other. “But seriously, you are really strong. You didn’t even use that staff of yours and you were still teaching me about all this.” He said with a slightly disappointed expression.

“Sihsishishi! But it’s all because you already knew Senjutsu so it’s easier to teach you.” Luffy explained with smile. “So…”

“We can stop here. I already know the outcome after all.” Sairaorg said with a satisfied smile, Luffy mirroring it as well. “So… I’m guessing Haki was not what you were talking about when you said I need something to become a Maou, right?”

“Of course!” Luffy grinned as he put his hands behind his head. “The thing that you need is Nakama!”

“Nakama?”

“Yeah, Nakama!” Luffy said answering simply. “An adventure toward the top with your friends is the greatest thing you can have with you! The greatest thing you can do is go on adventure with your friends!” He explained with an honest smile, much to Sairaorg’s surprise. “And if you hear anyone mock your dream, just ignore it because they don’t know anything! Shishishishishi…” He said as he opened his hand.

“ **A man’s dream will never die!** ” Luffy shouted proudly, this time into the sky instead of at Sairaorg, who either way, thought Luffy was quite amazing. “Let them laugh at us! Anyone who wants to be a first-rate man will always encounter that and we aren’t different!” Luffy said looking back at the Devil and grinning.

“That’s right…” Sairaorg said after a moment of silence, standing up. “Luffy! I'm going to become even stronger! I'm going to defeat my younger brother and become the heir of the Bael clan! After that I'm going to gather people like me for my peerage and turn them into the strongest peerage ever! I will not lose to anyone anymore until I become a Maou! That's why you mustn't lose to anyone until we fight once again!” he proclaimed, offering a fist bump to Luffy.

Luffy grinned as he met fists with him. “Sure! I’ll wait for you so we can fight again!”

-xXx-

Luffy and Grayfia had left Bael manor and headed straight for Gremory manor. Luffy decided to pay a visit to all of his friends there, having spent a bit less time with them since they started school. He truly missed them all, having been unable to get Rias, Akeno and Koneko to play hookie in the last month due to testing. Not to mention Grayfia would also scold him for encouraging bad behavior such as that to a Devil noble girl. Thankfully it was the weekend, and so Rias should be free to see now.

“Oi, Gra-chan. Is all our stuff on the Merry?” Luffy asked, glancing at the white haired Devil flying next to him.

“Yes, I have prepared everything. We have over one hundred tons of food prepared and I have prepared several outfits for you to change into if necessary.” Grayfia explained, making Luffy nod in appreciation.

“Thanks, Gra-chan!” He said before looking forward again. Grayfia knew that his mood was not quite as good as usual, despite the great time he had with fighting Sairaorg.

“Does she know yet, master?” Grayfia asked quietly, waiting for Luffy’s response. The rubber boy didn’t glance back at her, surprisingly quiet.

“No, not yet. I haven’t told her or the other girls either. Only you, little sis and Zechs know.” Luffy explained before glancing back at Grayfia. “That’s why I wanted to see her and the others today, or I’d miss the chance.”

“Of course. We may have little time until the meeting, but we can make do.” Grayfia agreed. As the two flew overhead, Gremory manor came into view. Luffy smiled and guided his nimbus cloud downward, landing along with Grayfia in the main courtyard. As he jumped off his cloud, he saw a certain red head push the main doors of the castle open and nearly rush out.

“Hey, Ri-chan!” Luffy waved as she approached. Grayfia narrowed his eyes for a moment at the red head, but sighed as she turned away and headed across the courtyard.

“I’m going to make any last preparations with Sirzechs-sama. I’ll leave you two alone.” She said. Luffy was about to wave goodbye to her, but stopped when Rias finally reached him.

“L-Luffy! I was wondering when you’d finally come by!” Rias exclaimed, quickly catching herself when she realized she might have sounded a bit too excited. She straightened herself out and cleared her throat before bowing politely. “I’m glad you have been safe on your travels, Luffy.”

“What’s with that? You’re acting all proper, it’s funny!” Luffy laughed after watching her, causing the redhead to puff up her cheeks and glare up at him cutely.

“I was just trying to be courteous…” Rias muttered with a blush. _Plus that’s how mother always greets father when he gets home…_

“Sorry, sorry! Good to see you’re doing good too, Ri-chan!” Luffy said bowing back, although rather jokingly. Rias could only sigh before smiling at Luffy.

“It’s really good to see you back, Luffy.” She said as Luffy started to walk along with her.

“Hey, where are Akeno and Neko? I wanted to say hi to them, too.” Luffy wondered, glancing around despite the fact that he could just use his haki to sense them out. Rias was a bit disappointed to hear him ask about the other girls, but knew how he was.

“They’re doing a bit of training. They should be done soon, so don’t worry.” Rias explained, making Luffy nod in understanding. “So I heard you were at Bael manor with big brother. Did you get to meet my cousin Sairaorg?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I meat Rorg! He was a really cool guy!” Luffy exclaimed. “He wanted to spar, so we fought. He was really strong too, and even learned haki real quick!”

“Really?! He learned it that fast?” Rias repeated in shock. “He’s always been a battle maniac, but I didn’t think he’d learn in one sitting! That’s sort of disappointing… I liked being one of the very few people that know it, too…” She muttered in slight disappointment. _Though I still haven’t been able to get the Haoshoku Haki down…_

Rias stopped in her musings when she realized Luffy stopped walking alongside her, glancing back at the rubber boy. His eyes were shaded by his hat, making it hard to read his expression. “Luffy? What’s wrong?”

“Ri-chan…” Luffy muttered before glancing back up at her with a soft smile. “I have to go soon.”

“Wh-what? But you just got here. Surely you can stay a bit longer, or at least for the weekend.” Rias reasoned hopefully, but Luffy shook his head.

“I don’t mean that. I have to do a favor for a friend of mine, and so I’m gonna be gone a while.” Luffy explained, putting his hands behind his head. “I wanted to come here before I go first because I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“H-how long?” Rias repeated fearfully. “You mean like a month? Two months?”

“She said that a year at least.” Luffy stated truthfully, making Rias immediately hitch her breath. Luffy heard from a nearby window two people gasping in shock as well, and knew his other friends were listening. “But she said that it’ll probably be several years. I wanted to see you and Akeno and Neko before I go. Sorry to throw this on you outta nowhere, but she kinda just told me recently too.” Luffy said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

“A-are you saying that… I won’t be seeing you again?” Rias mumbled as tears started to flow, making Luffy gasp in shock.

“O-oi! Wait! I-I said I’d be back!” Luffy said quickly, waving his arms.

“B-but you don’t know when! And that tells me you don’t even know if you **will** come back!” Rias countered heatedly, making Luffy recoil slightly. “W-why do you have to go?! J-just stay here! With us! With **me**!”

“I can’t, Ri-chan. I have to go. It’s really important that I do this.” Luffy calmly explained, only making Rias hitch her breath again. She wanted to stop him from leaving, do anything to make him stay. Despite being with Akeno and Koneko, she felt rather lonely when he was gone. And she knew the members of her peerage felt the same.

“Don’t leave, Luffy…” She muttered quietly, tilting her head down so that her eyes were shaded by her hair. She was doing her best to hold in any tears, but they escaped her eyelids despite this. She suddenly felt something planted on top of her head, making her stop her crying for a moment. She looked up to see that Luffy’s hat was now sitting on her head, leaving the rubber boy without his signature hat. Despite this, he smiled at the young Devil.

“I told you I’ll come back. So to make sure you know I will, I’m gonna leave my hat with you. Okay?” Luffy explained, crossing his arms and grinning brightly at Rias. The redhead slowly reached up and gripped the brim of the straw hat now sitting on top of her head.

“That hat’s really important to me, remember? So I’ll come back for it just like I’ll come back for you and the others.” Luffy declared confidently, making Rias widen her eyes in surprise. It was a very rare occasion to see him without his signature hat, even when they were napped together or played in water or mud.

_“Hey, Luffy. Why do you always wear that hat?” Rias asked, glancing at the Monkey King curiously. Luffy grinned as he took it off his head and held it in front of him._

_“This is my treasure! It used to be a promise to my friend Shanks that I’d become the Pirate King. But now it’s also a promise to one day see all of my friends again! One day, I’m gonna see them all again.” Luffy explained, for a moment making Rias almost sad._

_“I-I see…” She muttered until an idea popped in her head. “Fine then, but you better take me with you to meet them!”_

_“Sure! I think that’d be great!”_

Rias smiled at the memory. Part of her originally thought when he said he was leaving that he meant back to his own world, but now she was assured beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was not abandoning her to go back to his home.

“So don’t cry like that, okay? I’ll feel too bad if you keep crying.” Luffy laughed kindly, making the young demon wipe her eyes and nod.

“I understand… I won’t cry. But…” Rias started, sniffling slightly. “... but don’t expect to get your hat back so easily, even when you get back.”

Luffy blinked in surprise. “Oh? How do I get it back, then?”

“You’re so strong, Luffy…” Rias began, wiping her eyes one last time before meeting his gaze with a look of determination. “I want to be a woman who can stand side by side with you. Strong enough so that one day I can help you, too. Until then… I’m going to hang onto this hat, okay?”

Luffy stared at her for a long moment as deep feeling of nostalgia washed over him. It was almost like looking at himself when he was a child, promising Shanks that he would one day assemble a crew that could beat his eventually. It made him grin wider than he had in a long time.

“Okay then, I understand.” Luffy agreed, grabbing the top of the hat and tilting it down over her eyes. “This hat’s really important to me, so take good care of it. Okay?”

Rias smiled under that hat, tears starting to flow again, but she made no attempt to hide it. “Okay… I promise I will. You better come back to me to see how strong I’ve gotten!” She proclaimed, despite her voice breaking through her sobs. Luffy smiled and nodded, quickly wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging the redhead.

“I’ll see you soon, Ri-chan.” Luffy nearly whispered. Rias immediately hugged him back, almost as if she stayed like this, Luffy would not leave. Luffy glanced at a nearby window and smiled.

“Oi, Neko! Akeno! Aren’t you guys gonna say hi to me?” He asked. Rias blinked in question until she heard the windows burst open, and both girls flying out and tackling Luffy to the ground.

“Nii-chan, you idiot!” Koneko complained, starting to pound him lightly in the chest in protest.

“We didn’t even get to have any fun like last time! A-and you have yet to take a bath with me alone or let me tease Rias-sama with you in a while!” Akeno complained childishly, her eyes puffy with tears as well.

“Sorry, guys. I gotta go.” Luffy explained with a sad smile. “But like I told Ri-chan, I’ll be back! So don’t worry!” He told them, sitting up as they finally let him up. Rias didn’t react in a jealous way like usual, knowing that both girls cared genuinely for him as well.

“Master.” The three heard Grayfia call out from the front of the manor. “It’s time for us to depart.”

Luffy smiled before turning back to Koneko and Akeno, giving them both a hug before standing up. “Help Ri-chan get stronger, okay? I’ll be back soon.” He asked them with both girls nodding quietly in agreement. The four walked out to Grayfia, who now stood in front of a large flight ship that was almost a mirror image of the original Going Marry, just slightly smaller. Luffy turned back to them to offer one last smile, giving as large a one as possible to reassure them.

“Alright guys, I promise I’ll be back! Get stronger while I’m gone!” Luffy said as he turned to leave. Before Rias could say another word, Luffy quickly turned back around. “And don’t you guys say goodbye! I never say that, because I know I’ll see you guys again!”

The three girls inhaled as they stopped themselves from saying those very words. They looked at each other and smiled before waving to Luffy.

“You better keep your promise and come back!” Rias demanded light heartedly.

“Let’s go to the zoo again, nii-chan.” Koneko said slightly more stoic, but the emotions in her expression betrayed any neutrality she tried to keep.

“We’ll be sure to become women for you to admire! So come back and look at us as such!” Akeno declared, making Rias and Koneko flinch.

“Akeno!” Rias protested quietly, but the fallen angel merely chuckled.

“See you guys!” Luffy called out as he walked onto the ship with Grayfia right behind him. He glanced up at the window of the castle, spotting the Maou of the Gremory clan and his wife. Luffy and Sirzechs waved their goodbye to each other, sharing a knowing look that they would meet once again. With that, magic carried the Merry off, taking to the air at high speeds and flying toward the Youkai realm.

“Is it really okay? To leave such an important treasure to you with them?” Grayfia asked curiously.

“Yeah. I trust her to take care of it. All of them.” Luffy said grinning up at the platinum blond before walking past her and heading to the meat storage they had on the ship.

In truth, Grayfia wanted to be jealous, for she knew the gesture that he made was quite close to his heart. But she wouldn’t allow herself to feel such a petty feeling now. It would be unfair, for while he did leave his treasure with Rias, Grayfia was going to be with him through this mission. She had Luffy to herself now. Besides, she had also once worn his hat and was trusted with it whenever he felt he wanted to fight without damaging it. It was a gesture to his friends that told them he trusted them as much as he would his old crew.

“Oi, Gra-chan! Can you make some dinner for me?” Luffy called out from below deck, causing the Devil to be pulled from her musings. She chuckled at his simple request and headed down to her master where she could serve him.

Rias watched as the Going Merry flew out of sight and gripped her hands. She quickly turned to Akeno and Koneko, offering a determined smile. “Come on, girls. We’re going to get stronger and beat Riser ourselves! We’ll show Luffy just how strong we can get!”

“Yeah!” They cheered in response before the three ran back into the castle, intending to start training now.

-xXx-

Luffy and Grayfia flew through the Youkai realm in the dark of night. While Luffy was care-free as usual now that he had settled things with Rias and her peerage, but Grayfia could not help but feel very anxious. She had been there long ago when Luffy made a deal with the most powerful dragon in the universe, Ophis. She prophesied of the invasion of a powerful force attacking the universe he now lived in, and needed the help of Luffy and several others. The pirate captain and these other men wielded the power of gods of old times, and that made them quite valuable allies. Luffy was the vessel of the most powerful entity among them, but the other four were forces to be reckoned with on their own. In truth, Luffy was not as strong as the other four when he first met them, but was described to have the potential to be the strongest among them over time. Now he could boast fighting them to a standstill.

She was not worried about their allies, though. She had met them all and aside from one, they were quite manageable and very reliable. She was more worried about the safety of her master. While she knew his power was quite a sight to see, she feared the strength of this mysterious enemy. If it truly took Luffy’s power and the power of four who were comparable even to him, then it must have been a truly terrible entity.

“Oi, Gra-chan! We’re here!” Luffy announced, pulling her from her thoughts. She glanced ahead to see the dark mountain that housed their allies, the Four Heavenly Kings. They had made their home there and turned it into a fortress. No one dared venture up that mountain in fear of death, for the Heavenly Kings had created several powerful images of monsters unknown that would scare off those who tried to trek it.

“I still think that this is a bad idea, master. Do we truly need to work for Ophis-sama?” Grayfia asked as they started to fly toward the peak of the mountain.

“I said I would. Phis isn’t that bad, anyway. She’s gonna feed us with an awesome feast, too!” Luffy pointed out with a hungry grin.

“It always routes back to food with you, doesn’t it?” Grayfia sighed, shaking her head. The two landed on a small stone path that lead to a set of large doors. Luffy started to sniff the air and drooled slightly, his mouth gaping.

“I smell meat~!” Luffy cheered, rushing forward and making Grayfia sweat drop. “Yo, I’m here! Time to eat!”

Inside the doors was a large chamber. The area was lit by several torches mounted against the wall. It was mostly clear inside, with the exception of a large round table at the center surrounded by several chairs. On top of it was a plate of exquisite looking food that was almost five meters high. At the head of the table, there was a large muscular man. He was well over seven feet tall, and wore an orange sleeveless jacket and cargo pants with a black undershirt and boots. He also had indistinguishable blue hair that identified him immediately to Luffy and Grayfia.

“I thought I smelled a monkey floating around.” his deep voice said, though it was slightly muffled by the food in his mouth, smirking as he looked at the rubber boy.

“Yo, Toriko! It’s good to see you!” Luffy said, waving as he quickly jumped over to the table. He didn’t bother to ask to join, quickly picking up a knife and fork. “Thanks for the meal!”

“It’s good to see you too, Luffy.” Toriko said, swallowing his food and offering a full smile. “From what I can tell you’ve really grown since the last time I saw you, huh?”

“Yeb, a bib!” Luffy mumbled with his mouth full and cheeks bulging. Toriko chuckled until he realized something was missing from Luffy, making him blink.

“Oi, Luffy. Where’s that straw hat of yours? I’m really used to seeing you with it.” Toriko asked curiously. Luffy swallowed his mouthful and smiled kindly.

“Yeah, I know. I left it with a friend of mine as a promise to see her again.” Luffy declared, making Toriko raise a brow. He noticed Grayfia slightly tremble from the side, and realized that this girl must have been very important to him. “I know we might be gone for a while, so I wanted to make sure that she knew that I was coming back no matter what. Her and all my friends.”

“Master certainly made many friends while we traveled.” Grayfia said with a slightly harsh tone in her voice that was disguised as neutral. Toriko imagined that having Grayfia, one of the strongest devils in the underworld, be jealous must have been a very painful experience for Luffy.

“Oh, is that right?” Toriko chuckled sheepishly as he grabbed a large slab of steak. “I guess that doesn’t surprise me. Has he been keeping out of trouble, Grayfia?”

“I’d say it’s the opposite, Toriko-sama.” Grayfia sighed, her demeanor going back to normal. “Over a year ago he became acquainted with the Gremory house. That alone is quite odd for a King of Heaven, but it escalated far worse when he was tricked into attacking the house. “

“No way! You attacked the house of a Maou?!” Toriko laughed, pulling apart meat from bone with his teeth. “How’d you get away with that? I’m surprised we didn’t have to go to war for you!”

“Ah, it turned out okay! My friend Ri-chan was the sister of Zechs, so everything turned out okay. They even let me stay there all the time and eat food with them!” Luffy declared, making Toriko raise a brow in question. He also noticed Grayfia slightly flinch at the mention of ‘Ri-chan’.

“Oh, is that right? Well, that’s good then. So you’re friends with the sister of a Maou. That seems kinda ironic.” Toriko laughed again. “But at least you have good relations with them now.”

“Yep! I made lots of friends while I was there!” Luffy said, setting down a piece of food to list off his fingers. “There was Ri-Chan, Akeno, Neko-chan, Zechs, Sera-tan-”

“Wait wait wait,” Toriko said, stopping him quickly. “Is it me or are most of your friends girls?” Toriko asked. He suddenly noticed Grayfia’s eyes become shaded by her hair, and a dark aura growing over her. _D-did I say something wrong?_

Luffy looked up in thought before shrugging. “Huh. I guess they are. I hadn’t really thought of that! I have a lot of fun hanging out with them either way. They’re a lot of fun!” Luffy declared as he stabbed his fork into another chunk of meat. “Oh! And I got to see my little sis and her daughter recently too! That was fun until her and Gra-chan got into a fight. I didn’t really understand why, though. I guess Gra-chan thought she was trying to attack me when she hugged me.”

Toriko glanced at Grayfia with a sweat drop, seeing that she was slightly grinding her teeth in aggravation. _I may not be that good with women either, but it’s pretty obvious **why** they fought. _ Toriko mused in thought with a chuckle. “Sounds like you had a good time while you were gone.”

“Yeah, it was an awesome time! Next time you should join me!” Luffy offered, making Toriko chuckle.

“Maybe, though I think Grayfia likes to be your only traveling partner.” Toriko teased the maid with a laugh. He stopped suddenly when a knife flew past his head and into the large boar like monster that sat at the center of the table.

“I apologize, my hand slipped Toriko-sama. Would you like me to help feed you?” Grayfia asked darkly, holding up a sharpened fork that made the bluenette shudder slightly.

“Uh… I think I’m good…” Toriko mumbled with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Luffy seemed ignorant to her anger, reaching across the table and grabbing a plate from in front of Toriko. The hunter immediately gasped in shock before growling at him with shark teeth. “Oi, Luffy! That was my plate! I was about to eat that just now!”

“You shouldn’t have taken so long~!” Luffy taunted as he dumped the plate into his mouth.

“Ah, you bastard! How dare you eat it all!” Toriko proclaimed before trying to choke the rubber boy.

“Don’t blame me! You were eating slow!” Luffy complained, pushing him back with his foot.

“Shut up! You sound just like Zebra right now!” Toriko countered angrily.

“Oi, oi. Don’t go tossin’ my name around so lightly, ya bastards.” The three suddenly heard, making them pause in their fight and turn to the door. In walked an enormous man who was even larger than Toriko, standing at over eight feet and muscular build that would put the best bodybuilders to shame. His skin was dark and his arms and body littered with long cut like scars. The most distinct features he beared was his slicked back purple hair, dark shaded eyes and most particularly his glasgow smile, his cheek ripped across the left side of his jaw. He wore a large purple fur coat that opened in the front with no shirt under, with purple and black camouflage cargo pants and black boots.

“Zebra!” Luffy and Toriko greeted with their mouths full, waving at him. Grayfia narrowed her eyes as the man approached the table. Out of the Kings, she disliked him the most.

“Yo, brat. Good to see ya. You get any stronger since you’ve been gone?” Zebra asked, grinning darkly at the strawhat boy.

“Yeah, I got stronger!” Luffy declared confidently after swallowing a mouthful of food. “I could probably beat you now even, Zebra.” Luffy laughed.

“That sounds like a baseless statement if I’ve ever heard one.” Toriko mumbled with a sweat drop. Zebra on the other hand only grinned wider, his smile looking far more sinister with his glasgow jaw.

“Is that so, brat? Sounds like you’ve gotten pretty damn cocky while you were gone.” Zebra chuckled darkly, crossing his arms in front of him as he took a step forward. “What do you say we rumble a bit so I can see if you’re not full of hot air?”

“That’s quite enough, Zebra-sama.” Grayfia intervened, stepping in front of the large man and glaring up at him. “We are all here for a reason, so there is no reason to waste energy on one another.”

“I just wanna have a quick fight. Don’t get your panties in a bundle, maid.” Zebra growled in annoyance at her interference. “Unless you wanna fight instead.”

“Oi, don’t go challenging Gra-chan! We can fight after we eat, Zebra!” Luffy declared, making Zebra raise a brow at him him and chuckle.

“Alright, if you say so. I’m pretty damn hungry as well.” the behemoth agreed, pushing past Grayfia who continued to glare at him. He usually left Grayfia alone since Luffy was always protective of her even when they first met. He wouldn’t admit it, but he respected him for being so honest and standing up to him despite their original difference in strength. Now that they were equals, it only made things fun for Zebra to taunt Luffy by challenging Grayfia.

“So where the fuck have you been?” Zebra asked as he grabbed a large slab of meat and chewed on it without hesitation. His manners at the table were even worse than Luffy’s.

“Apparently he’s been making friends with several Demon Lords.” Toriko supplied with a laugh.

“Demon lords? Hah!” Zebra laughed as well, glancing at Luffy. “Did you beat those assholes down for bein’ cocky?”

“No way, they’re my friends!” Luffy argued, before pausing. “Although I did get in a fight with Zechs the first time we met.”

“Too bad you didn’t start a war. I mighta liked havin’ to fight those devils myself.” Zebra added with a chuckle, causing Grayfia to deepen her glare. She was at the front of one war, she didn’t want another. Even if Zebra was joking, she didn’t find it in good taste.

“Oi, Zebra. Everything is peaceful right now. Stop trying to incite something bad.” Toriko scolded, nudging him with his elbow.

“Eh? You gettin’ cocky too now, Toriko?” Zebra grunted out with his eyes narrowed.

“Stop trying to start a fight, too!” Toriko shouted with shark teeth in irritation.

“Man, you lot are as unbeautiful as ever.” a new voice rang out from the door. The three at the table turned to see two figures walk in this time. The first was a man much shorter than Toriko and Zebra, though still taller than Luffy at six foot five. He wore a color assorted outfit of lavender pants and shirt with a dark blue vest. His hair was even more colorful, with shades of blue, purple and green in several locks and his facial features were quite sculptured, and looked quite handsome, though slightly effeminate. Next to him was a taller man who looked far more normal by comparison. He wore an all black body suit with green bands wrapped around his wrists, legs and waist and a green cap on his head. He had black hair similar to Luffy’s with long sideburns running down his cheeks and was handsome in the more rugged sense than Sunny.

“Yo, Coco! Sunny!” Luffy greeted with a large grin. “You guys are pretty late here, huh?”

“It’s good to see you, Luffy-kun.” Coco greeted with a soft smile and bowing to Grayfia as well. “You as well Grayfia-san. As for why we’re late, you can blame that on Sunny.”

“I saw quite the beautiful lake on our way back. I had to stop and take a cup of its clear water that glistened like a diamond.” Sunny explained without regret, flipping hair out of his eyes.

“Don’t you pass that same lake every time you go out, Sunny?” Toriko asked with a sweat drop.

“Of course, and every time I grab a cup of its water. After all I have to put up with you gross people all the time, I have to have something beautiful around here. Not referring to you of course, Grayfia.” Sunny proclaimed proudly, causing Toriko and Coco to sweat drop while Luffy only laughed, specs of food coming out of his mouth as he did so. Sunny immediately pointed at him in irritation. “And stop laughing with your mouth full! It’s disgustin’!”

“Guess that water’s gonna cost ya your meal, huh?” Zebra cackled, sliding a plate of meatballs into his outstretched mouth.

“Gah! Damn you, Zebra! Make sure you don’t eat all of it you disgustin’ asshole!” Sunny spat back in annoyance. Coco sighed as the two started bickering back and forth, taking a seat between Zebra and Luffy and smiling at the smallest boy.

“I can see a bit of a difference in you since the last time we saw you, Luffy. I had heard you were quite busy in the Underworld, but the details were hard to get in the Youkai realm.” Coco explained, making Luffy swallow his food and frown.

“Eh, maybe later. I already told Toriko so I don’t wanna go over it again. Let’s just eat!” Luffy cheered happily. Coco sighed but smiled as he took up his own plate and collected several different pieces of food.

“I suppose I can agree to that. I’m quite hungry as well.” Coco said in acceptance. Things started to settle down, and finally Sunny took a seat after finally ending his argument with Zebra. Grayfia also took a seat next to Luffy opposite of Coco, invited to the table since she was not a servant in their home. For a while, the group just sat around the table enjoying themselves with their meal. Even Grayfia relaxed, able to feed Luffy now and then from her own plate. They started to share stories together about their own adventures during Luffy’s absence. Their reunion together was quite the celebration. Even Zebra was laughing at the stories that usually involved fights. But the problem child of the Heavenly Kings was also getting impatient. Despite the meal, he was getting annoyed that one person in particular was missing.

“Oi, where’s that annoying ass dragon brat at?” Zebra growled in annoyance. Luffy was relaxing as he sat back in his chair, his stomach bulging while Grayfia wiped his cheeks of any remaining food.

“Ophis does as she pleases, you know that.” Toriko pointed out, shrugging in response. “You shouldn’t be surprised if she makes us wait like this.”

“I ain’t surprised. I’m just goddamn annoyed.” Zebra scoffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Zebra.” Sunny said, glancing at the others. “She’s the one who told us she was coming to call in that favor of hers. That unrefined loli.”

“To her, we’re just puppets anyway. I doubt she cares much for what we think.” Coco declared stoically, wiping the edges of his mouth with a napkin.

“That is correct.” The five heard a young female voice. The five gods and the super devil turned their attention to the head of the room where they could now see the Infinite Dragon God. In contrast to her name, though, she was in the form of a young girl. She had long flowing black hair that went down her back, and she wore a long black dress and a purple ribbon on her head. Despite the dress, it was wide open on her chest with two ‘X’s covering her small breasts. Everytime the group saw her, they couldn’t help but feel awkward with her look. “I do not care about what you may think. What matters is the enemy you will come to face.”

“Yo, Phis.” Luffy said waving. He didn’t exactly view her as a friend like he did Grayfia or Rias, but he did not hate her. His sentiment was not shared by the Kings, who all felt a terrible sense of danger when she was around.

“Hello, Luffy. It is good to see you again.” She said with a small smile. In truth her words sounded hollow, and her eyes looked empty. Toriko sometimes questioned whether she could feel anything in the first place, and doubted she cared much for Luffy or any of them.

“So you’re finally here, Ophis. Care to tell us what’s about to happen?” Toriko asked, getting straight to the point. He did not like being around Ophis for longer than he has to.

“Of course.” The dragon god said, walking forward and taking a seat at the table. She sat apart from the group where they could all see her and smiled almost emptily. “The day has come where the Heavenly Kings and the Monkey King pay their debt and defend this world. You all have a very difficult task at hand.”

“What exactly is it we’re going to be fighting?” Coco asked with narrowed eyes.

“You will be fighting what is known as a Primordial God. In another universe, this god is responsible for helping build the foundations of its existence. She is Nyx, the very abstract concept of Night.” Ophis declared, raising her hand and summoning a black magic circle. The room became dark as the torches were extinguished and a dark image appeared at the center. It was a female figure with curves and features, but it’s body looked like space itself. The face of the being was a contortion of light and darkness, hair constantly flowing above its head.

“A Primordial God, huh?” Toriko repeated, looking up at the image in fascination. “I’m guessing she’s incredibly strong then.”

“Yes. She could challenge me to battle if it came to it.” Ophis declared, making the Heavenly Kings visibly flinch in shock while Luffy widened his eyes. He may not have been the wisest, but he knew that Ophis herself was incredibly strong. “She also commands a powerful army, one consisting of Demi-gods and several Gods she uses as generals. She was once a neutral being with no intent of control over other universes, but that changed when she was betrayed by another Primordial. Now she seeks dominion over this universe and others.”

“Sounds like it’ll be an interestin’ fight then.” Zebra cackled, grinning wide thanks to his glasgow jaw.

“This sounds out of our league, though. Even for the powerful gods here.” Grayfia declared, pulling the attention of the room to her. “If this Nyx is as powerful as you say, how are Luffy-sama and the others supposed to battle her?”

“You may be underestimating the power of the Four Heavenly Kings and the Monkey King.” Ophis said with a small smirk. “Together, the Four could possibly fight me and give me a lot of trouble on their own. With Luffy here, the odds are stacked heavily in their favor.” Ophis then offered a full smile and turned her head to Luffy and stare into his eyes. “In fact, should he ever unlock his full power, he could be a match for me alone.”

“Eh?” Luffy muttered, a bead of sweat running down his cheek. Toriko, Coco and Sunny widened their eyes at this revelation, all glancing at Luffy in shock.

“I knew he had the potential to surpass us, but to think it was that much…” Toriko muttered, holding his chin in thought.

“Hmph. He’s still pretty gross. Especially when he picks his nose.” Sunny scoffed with a smirk, making Luffy stick out his bottom lip.

“Oi, Sunny! Don’t call me gross! You big pineapple!” Luffy insulted back, his comeback fairly weak.

“Not to mention he’s not quite that… intelligent.” Coco said with a small sheepish chuckle and sweat drop.

“Alright, put a sock in it, assholes.” Zebra ordered loudly, shifting the attention to himself. “I just want this damn ‘meetin’ to be over with. There anything else we need ta’ know, dragon brat?”

“No, that is all.” Ophis declared before pulling out a small gem from her pocket. “This is a warp gem. If you wish to keep this battle out of this universe, this will take you to the bridge between worlds and can also bring you back. Nyx’s forces will arrive there in five days, so you have until then to prepare.”

“Five days?!” Toriko repeated in shock. “Don’t you think you could have told us sooner, Ophis?”

“No, I couldn’t. I did not feel like it.” Ophis stated simply, making the Kings fall out of their seats in disbelief along with Grayfia.

“Cocky dragon brat.” Zebra growled in irritation.

“You now have your objective and your mission. I can only say it will not be done sooner than a year and will take much time due to her massive forces. That is all.” Ophis declared, turning around to leave.

“One moment before you leave, Ophis.” Coco called out, making the Dragon God pause and glance back at him.

“What?”

“It’s quite obvious to me at least that you care very little of the state of this universe.” Coco started, linking his fingers together in front of him and resting his chin on them in thought. “You care little for the world around you and those within it, including us. So my question is why do this?”

“Why?” Ophis repeated almost like she was processing the question in her head.

“Yes. Why bring several powerful gods together to defend this universe? Even if Nyx came here, there would be no real purpose for you to intervene. If she is in fact as powerful as you say, I feel she would leave you alone because of the amount of power you carry yourself.” Coco explained, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ophis was quiet for a long moment, seemingly mulling over his words.

“It’s simple.” Ophis finally said, breaking the silence. “I wish to obtain complete silence. But if Nyx and her forces come to this world, it will be all the harder for me to do so. Basically, she is an unnecessary hindrance I do not wish to deal with. So I’d rather have you do so for me.”

“For some reason, I’m not really surprised.” Sunny sighed, narrowing his eyes at Ophis. “I half expected it to be for her ‘convenience’.”

“Same here.” Toriko agreed, sounding not too pleased, but not really angry.

“If that is all you have to ask, then I will be taking my leave. I will be watching the fight once it has started. Try to survive, everyone.” She said with a small empty smile before leaving, disappearing as fast as she appeared.

“A god as powerful as her… I’m not sure about this…” Grayfia muttered, gripping her hand. She stopped when she felt Luffy touch her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, Gra-chan. I’ll make sure I protect you. You and everyone in our world.” Luffy declared with a confident smile. Grayfia returned it with a small blush adorning her cheeks, nodding in agreement. Luffy stood from his seat, releasing her shoulder and pounding his fists together. “Yosh! I’m ready for a fight! Bring ‘em on!”

“You seem pretty excited for this. What gives?” Toriko asked curiously, raising a brow.

“At first I agreed to help Phis do this because she said she’d give us an awesome banquet.” Luffy explained, his mouth slightly drooling at the thought. “But now, I have a better reason: I’m going to make sure this night lady doesn’t touch this world! I’ll protect all of my friends and make sure they’re okay!”

Toriko, Sunny and Coco stared up at him for his confident outburst, while Zebra merely smirked as he watch the other Heavenly Kings start to stand up one by one.

“You can’t just hear a declaration like that and not be inspired.” Toriko chuckled, extending his arm to bring Luffy into a strong hand shake. “Don’t worry, Luffy. I’ll have your back through this.”

“I’ll admit, that was quite a beautiful speech, Luffy. Now if only you could say stuff like that all the time, we’d be good.” Sunny chuckled, standing at the side of Toriko.

“I am quite touched as well. Count me in.” Coco added to the pot.

“You know I’d follow you anywhere, master. I am yours.” Grayfia said bowing her head slightly to Luffy.

“Oi, Gra-chan. I told you to stop calling me that.” Luffy explained, but Grayfia only smiled in response, shaking her head.

“That won’t do, master. I want you to use me as you please.” Grayfia continued, this time trying to make it sound weird.

“How bad does she have it for him?” Sunny whispered to Coco, who could only shrug and offer a sheepish smile in response.

“Alright, enough of this sentimental crap.” Zebra barked, standing from his seat. “You’re all gonna make me vomit. I’m just excited to fight this Primordial bitch myself. None of you get in my way.” He declared, making Toriko only sigh in response.

“You just always have something to say, don’t you?” he said shaking his head.

“We’ve got five days to get ready. Let’s go eat more then train!” Luffy offered proudly with a fist pump.

“ **We already ate**!” Toriko and Sunny berated before comically smacking him on the head. After the group settled in, Grayfia left to fetch their luggage from the Marry, the two deciding to stay with the Kings for the next five days until their departure. Luffy headed out to the peak of the mountain to have a moment to think by himself. It had been a long time since he thought back to his crew, for he had tried to distract himself as much as possible from thinking of them. He was happy to know that the time flowed differently in this world than it did in his own. He didn’t understand all of the details or how it worked, but Ophis told him that no matter how long he was here, only moments would pass back in the his universe.

“Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook.” Luffy mumbled aloud, clenching his hands anxiously. “It will only be a while for me before I go back, but thankfully it won’t be for you. I’ll get stronger and protect everyone.” He then grinned as he thought of all the friends he made while here. “And I won’t be going back alone. We’ll have lots of new crewmates too! They haven’t agreed yet, but I’m sure they will!”

“Thinking out loud, Luffy?” He heard from behind, looking back to see Toriko walking up next to him.

“Yeah. I just really miss my old world.” Luffy explained honestly. The former Gourmet Hunter took a seat as well, taking a swig from a bottle of sake.

“I do too. I left my best friend and my fiance back at home. But… getting stronger for them makes it easier.” Toriko said thoughtfully, holding the bottle out for Luffy to take. While Luffy didn’t really drink that often, he didn’t mind a swig or two with a pal. “That’s pretty much the reason you decided to stay, right?”

“Yeah, but now it’s not just for them. It’s for all the friends here, too. By the way, you wanna join my crew when I go back?” Luffy asked, feeling obligated to ask his first best friend after Grayfia since he arrived in this world. Toriko laughed in response, having expected the question.

“Sorry, Luffy. I have to go back to my own world eventually. I have my own dream to follow after all. But thanks for the invite, it means a lot.” Toriko answered honestly.

“No problem. I just thought I’d ask. Maybe Zebra will join?” Luffy mused thoughtfully, making Toriko laugh further.

“He likes the food too much in our universe. I doubt your place has as good food as ours.”

“That reminds me, I’m definitely going to your world too.” Luffy said as his eyes turned into meat bones. “I’ll bring all of my crew along too.”

“Sounds like a plan. If you get there before I assemble my Full Course, you should join me at the table when I finish it.” Toriko declared with a laugh. The two carried on like this long into the night, drinking happily and telling stories of their adventures during each others absence. It was a moment of bonding between long friends, and boosted both men's morale for the oncoming war.


	5. Interlude

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc1: The Appearance of The Monkey King**

The final bell of the school day rang through the halls of Kuoh Academy. RiasGremory smiled happily as she heard the last bell of the day, Standing up and putting her things into her small bag. Rias then quickly ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of the classroom and headed toward the main exit of the school. She took no notice to the men watching her as she ran, her supple breasts bouncing up and down and causing many heads to turn. As Rias bother ran through the halls, she soon spotted both Akeno and YuutoKiba, her Knight. The Fallen Angel quickly noticed her King running by, and held up a hand to wave hello.

"Ara, Buchou where…?" Akeno started, but Rias didn’t to stop.

"See you later Akeno, Yuuto!" The crimson haired girl waved to them before passing by without another word.

"She seems to be in a hurry." The blonde boy named Kiba commented, smiling as his club president flew through the front entrance. Several girls that were near him slightly swooned, thinking he was incredibly handsome.

"Ufufu, of course she is." AkenoHimejima giggled before placing one finger on her lips in thought. "If I recall correctly, this is the day..."

"Toy." Koneko said shortly with her monotone as she walked up to stand next to Akeno. The young Nekomata just came to Kuoh a few hours ago to receive her school uniform, not yet a student along with the rest of the peerage. Next year she would become a student at Kuoh Academy, and from the heart filled eyes from the boys around her, Koneko already knew that she would become very popular next year. Not that it seemed to phase her, though she did truly dislike the perverse stares she received.

"Hello, Koneko." Kiba greeted the white haired girl with a smile, to which she returned with a small wave.

"That’s right, Koneko. Today they will publish the new limited edition action figures for the Gundam series." Akeno declared. "Rias still need one more 'mobile suit' to complete her collection, so she will need to get there before any other Otaku can take it first-hand."

Akeno then turned to the other two and offered a warm smile that could melt any man’s heart that looked upon it. “Come on, you two. We should be getting home soon. I do believe we have a mission waiting for us at home for the night.”

-xXx-

Rias busted into the Otaku shop that contained her longed for item, looking around for any sight of the box that would contain her fabled Gundam figure. "Where is it?" Rias muttered to herself as she walked through bookcase after bookcase, hoping that they hadn't sold out everything yet.

The moment Rias stepped into the store, she did not realize that all eyes were now on her. Rias wasn't an unfamiliar costumer at this store. The shopkeeper knew she was a huge Otaku and a Japanophile. But putting aside the shopkeeper, almost all who saw her were bewitched by her charm. Even those who did not attend Kuoh Academy knew her name and look, for she was considered the most beautiful girl in the school. Many boys swooned at the sight of her, and girls all desired to be like her or be friends with her.

Rias was now sixteen, soon to be seventeen years old. Gone now the cute girl she was a few years ago, now a beautiful young woman with long crimson hair that reached to her mid-thigh, bright blue-green eyes and voluptuous body that her uniform didn’t give help to hide.

Rias' gave a large smile as she finally located what she was looking for. There lying on the top of a bookcase was a colorful box containing the mini-version of Shinn Asuka, the main protagonist of Gundam SEED, one of her favorite series and her biggest collections.

However, before she could grab the box, a pair of hands appeared from the other side of the bookcase and took it down. The crimson beauty felt the world around her collapse into a thousand pieces, her jaw dropping to the ground as she gasped in shock as the sudden turn of event.

"Oh no you don't!" Rias muttered as she quickly hurried around to the other side of the bookshelf. That was a limited edition action figure, and would be very hard to find after this day. There was no way she let the last one fall out of her hands just like that.

As Rias rounded the corner, she finally caught view of the one who had taken the collectible right from under her. Catching the sight of a black haired girl spotting a hoodie, Rias quickly followed her. But as Rias got a better look at the girl with the box in her hands, she suddenly felt a bone chilling shiver surge through her spine. This person was average in height but she was slightly taller than Rias with pure black hair that reached straight past her shoulder. The young Devil couldn’t see her face because she had her back to Rias. But what made her shiver was the jacket that she was wearing, a black version of a certain jacket that she had seen multiple times before whenever she faced against one of the Devil race's most dangerous enemies. It was the uniform of an Exorcist that came from Vatican, the headquarter of all the churches around the world.

The woman suddenly stopped and turned around to face Rias with a curious expression. Now that Rias had a good look at her face, she saw that she rather young and cute. She had black eyes that matched her hair, a scar under her left eye and slightly tanned skin. It seemed vaguely familiar to Rias, but the Devil pushed aside the thought. This was a **girl** after all.

“Hey,” said supposed Exorcist called out, snapping Rias from her thoughts. “Is there something wrong?”

Rias had to think about whether she should tell the girl what she wanted. As far as she knew, Devils being attacked by Exorcists nowadays wasn't uncommon. Even though it had been a long time since the last Great War.

Even though this woman was very young, Rias could feel a slight holy aura coming from this girl and it wasn't just because she wore a silver cross or the crest on her clothes. But she had to question what an Exorcist like her would be doing in Rias’ territory of all places?

"Hey, you alright?" The black haired woman asked again, this time sounding confused.

Rias mentally shook her head rapidly before gathering her courage, speaking in a tone as normal as possible. "Um, can you...please give me that toy? I have been looking for that everywhere." It was a simple request and she hoped the girl would agree without creating a supernatural battle.

The black haired girl blinked for a moment, staring blankly at Rias silently. Finally she adorned a teasing smile and shook her head. “No way, this is mine.”

Rias felt her eye twitch at her attitude, and suddenly her nervousness was replaced by annoyance. “I understand that you grabbed it first…” Rias tried to explain calmly, doing her best to keep a cool head despite the fact that a tick mark formed on her forehead. “But I **really** need that for my collection. That would almost be the crown jewel of it all. So please, I implore you to give it to me.”

The black hair girl frowned slightly, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. “No way! My Nii-san told me to buy this to give to his best friend, so I can’t give it to you!”

Usually such words would make Rias back down slightly, for it was for a friend. But right now she wasn’t having it, and felt no qualms with fighting for it. When she entered Otaku mode, Rias was quite fearsome. “Give me the Gundam!” She demanded childishly at this point, lashing out and grabbing the toy.

“No!” The woman argues back, refusing to let go as they start a tug-a-war. To Rias surprise, she was quite strong, and the two continued with their battle for the toy for several uninterrupted minutes. The shopkeeper could only watch with a sigh, unable to do much about the situation as he had seen it several times with other customers.

Finally, after several moments of back and forth tugging, Rias formed an idea in her head. _I hate to do this to a stranger I just met, but I really want this toy. She’s an exorcist anyway, so I shouldn’t feel too bad._ Rias ceased her pull on the toy for a moment and glanced into the girls eyes who blinked in question. Without a word, Rias released **HaoshokuHaki** in a small wave so that it would only knock the girl out. Much to her shock though, the girl only widened her eyes before returning a powerful glare, and suddenly the black hair girl released her own wave of **HaoshokuHaki**. Rias gasped in surprise, their waves of willpower creating static and even causing Rias to fall back on her butt. From her shoulder bag, a certain straw hat suddenly fell out and onto the ground. The black haired girl suddenly ceased her haki, her eyes falling on the hat.

“Nii-chan…” She muttered, walking past Rias as if she weren’t even there. The red haired Devil raised a brow as she did so, but widened her eyes when she realized the girl was going for Luffy’s hat. When the black haired girl was only inches away from grabbing it, Rias quickly stopped her, her hand coated in **BushokuHaki.** The red haired Devil glared darkly down at her, squeezing her wrist.

“I don’t care about the Gundam or that you somehow know Haki… if you touch that hat I will kill you!” Rias declared fiercely. The supposed Exorcist stared up at her in surprise for a long moment before offering a gentle smile.

“You must hold that hat very dear to you if you’d make a claim like that.” The raven haired girl said, standing up and raising her arm. Rias didn’t say anything in response, still glaring but letting go of her arm. She walked back to where she dropped the collectors item, picking it up and offering it to Rias. The red haired girl blinked in question before narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“What’s this for?” She asked carefully.

“Nii-chan created me to give this to his best friend for her birthday. Turns out I was taking it from her in the first place.” She explained with a large toothy grin that again reminded Rias of her long lost friend Luffy.

“Luffy…?” She muttered as her words matched her thoughts now. She didn’t stop the girl from picking up the hat this time, who smiled caringly.

“Yep! Well, sorta. Nii-chan made me. I’m a clone of his!” The raven haired girl explained, placing the hat on top of her head. “You can call me Lucy! Nice to meet ya!”

“L-Luffy’s clone?! But how? Clones are supposed to be perfect copies, right?” Rias asked in shock, making Lucy laugh in response.

“Usually, yeah. But Gra-chan told him that at his level of power he could slightly change the clones he made. So he made a clone that was a girl to see if he could. So he made me!” The clone explained, crossing her arms in front of her. Rias stared at her for a moment before giggling and offering a kind smile.

“That sounds like something he would do.” Rias declared, making Lucy laugh and nod. Suddenly she became quiet, crossing her arms in front of her. “Is… Luffy doing well?”

“Yeah. He’s still on a very important mission, though.” Lucy said, nodding. “But he felt bad that he couldn’t come see you or your friends at least for your birthday, so he made me to come and let you know he didn’t forget.”

Rias smiled with a faint blush adorning her features. “I’m happy to hear that. So he’s doing okay on his mission?”

“He is. In fact, he’s starting to gain the memories he still hadn’t recovered before he left. It might be too good though…” Lucy muttered, making Rias blink in question. Before she could ask further on the subject, Lucy offered a reassuring smile. “So don’t worry! He’s stronger than ever with his memories coming back!”

Rias wanted to question more about his missing memories, but decided to leave it at that. “I see. He better. After all he promised to come back to me.”

“Of course! He keeps his promises, and he wants to see his best friend again!” Lucy declared with a large toothy grin that mirrored her creators. Rias smiled before blinking and feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m RiasGremory. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucy.” Rias said, introducing herself as she extended a hand to shake.

“Monkey D. Lucy! Please take care of my Nii-chan when he comes back!” Lucy exclaimed as she took her hand. Without another word though, she suddenly vanished, causing Rias to gasp in shock as the strawhat suddenly fell into her hand. She stared down at the hat for a long moment before smiling kindly and pressing it against her cheek.

“Luffy… I’m glad you’re okay. Come back to me.” She muttered. She then placed the hat on top of her head, feeling the urge to wear it for the day. She took the Gundam figure to the front shopkeeper, humming Bink’s Sake to herself as she did so.

“So were you able to work things out with that girl?” The shopkeeper asked as he took the toy and scanned the barcode.

“Yes. In fact it worked out far better than I expected.” Rias giggled with a kind smile.

-xXx-

_Luffy… I’m glad you’re okay. Come back to me._

Rias’ words were the only thing Luffy heard at the moment, the information the clone sent back to him now registering. Everything else was drowned out and made silent by the loud ringing in his ears. His eyes were shut tight, and he barely remembered exactly what happened or why he was in this position. Through the ringing, he could hear a faint voice calling out to him. As the ringing started to subside, he could make out the voice more clearly, and realized it was Grayfia. He started to feel his shoulders being shaken, causing him to try and force his eyes open.

“Master! Please, get up!” Grayfia exclaimed fearfully, finally making Luffy snap his eyes open and sit up.

“G-Gra-chan! What happen-” Luffy started until his eyes looked across the terrain. He finally remembered that he was in the Gap between worlds. The sky was constantly a dark hue of purple and the only land around were stones that floated through the Gap. He and the Heavenly Kings had been tasked to fight Nyx’s army and keep them from entering the universe. Things had gone quite well for a long time, and Luffy thought they might be returning soon.

It was now that such a hope seemed quite far off.

Across the large field of levitating stones, he could see Toriko and the others, all standing defensively. They were all heavily injured, blood streaming down their bodies quite profusely. They were all panting for breath, and even Zebra seemed to be on the edge of tiredness, who usually boasted the most durable of the Kings. Across from them was the embodiment of night itself. The one they had long expected to fight. Luffy remembered what happened to him now. He charged in alone when he first saw her, for she was closest to Grayfia. When he had felt her devastating aura, he knew the Devil was no match for Nyx’s power. If he had not acted in that moment, she would have died. Nyx took the opportunity to unleash a powerful blast on Luffy directly, and did quite the damage.

“ **Is this truly the rabble that the Infinite Dragon sends to defy me?** ” The Primordial God asked almost tauntingly. “ **I admit, you are all quite strong to have defeated my army alone. But now you face darkness itself. Be swallowed into the void and die.** ”

“Oi, brat! Get your ass up! We’ve gotta beat this night bitch down!” Zebra barked fiercely, causing Luffy to jump to his feet. His body was in pain, but he brushed it off.

“Leave it to me!” Luffy proclaimed, slamming his fists together. He could tell Toriko and the others had been fighting to protect him from harm. He had to return the favor. “Gra-chan! Get back and let us handle this!”

“Let’s go mas- **what**?!” Grayfia exclaimed, turning to Luffy in protest. “No, I’ll help you fight! You can’t do this alone!”

“Hurry up and decide quickly, because we need your help, Luffy!” Toriko declared as he rushed forward at Nyx, turning his arm into its Red Oni form. The rest of the Kings followed suit, their inner Spirit arms revealing themselves as well.

“I’ve got Toriko and the others. I need you to be safe, Gra-chan.” Luffy declared, starting to walk forward to join the battle, but the Devil quickly halted him.

“I need you to be safe as well. Which is why I’m helping you fight her!” Grayfia proclaimed, holding a hand over her chest.

“No, Gra-chan! You’re not helping us here! Go and hide!” Luffy ordered her fiercely, for the first time truly yelling at Grayfia. Despite this, the maid did not falter.

“I have always been at your side to help you fight! I will not abandon you now! Why must I go?!” Grayfia urged.

“Because I can’t watch you die!” Luffy declared loudly, making the maid slightly recoil in shock. “Nyx is too strong, even for you! You won’t be able to help us… and you’ll die.” Luffy explained, his voice trailing off as he started to calm down. It was silent for a moment between them, the battle between Nyx and the Kings still raging behind them. Finally Grayfia gave a shaky sigh.

“I understand, master.” Grayfia finally declared, looking up at him with a blank stare. “I will be hoping for your victory. But…” Finally her calm demeanor broke and she quickly gripped his shirt and pulled him close. Luffy was confused by this action, and for a moment the Devil considered kissing him. She had come only inches away from his face, and he was too confused to stop her from doing so. FInally she decided to keep herself from doing so, thinking he didn’t need the distraction of such thoughts.”... you better come back to me, master. Defeat her so we can go home.”

Luffy stared at her for a moment before giving a confident grin and nodding quickly. “I promise!”

Grayfia hesitated for a long moment before finally letting go, spreading her devil wings and flying away. _I trust this will not be our last talk together. I will hold my feelings back for now, so that I trust in him to come back to me…_

Luffy watched her fly away for a moment, relieved to see her get to safety. Now came the difficult part: fighting a Goddess of Night. Suddenly Luffy watched as Coco flew past him and shattered one of the mountainous sized rocks floating nearby.

“Coco!” Luffy called out, but from the rubble the dark haired King quickly rose up, panting heavily as he did so.

“I’m fine, Luffy! Go and help the others!” Coco called out as he started to form his Poison Armor around his body and making a bow. Luffy nodded and quickly rushed forward. Without hesitation, he formed **Yongpyo** on his forehead and summoned all the godly power within him. He quickly called **RuyiJingu** to his hand, his oversized staff held overhead.

Toriko was clashing with Nyx on his own at the moment, holding back a powerful torrent of Darkness being blasted at him.

 **“Expand!”** Luffy roared, spinning his staff overhead. Nyx glanced up at him in question but was unable to stop as he used the **RuyiJingu** to slam into her, sending her ethereal form flying thousands of kilometers away and crashing into a planet sized rock.

“Took you long enough, Luffy.” Sunny commented with a smirk. “Are you finally ready to fight?”

“Yeah, I am. I won’t let her catch me by surprise again.” Luffy declared, setting his staff down on the ground heavily.

“Oi, oi. Quit flappin your damn gums and focus on the bitch!” Zebra growled before inhaling air like a vacuum then holding it in. **Heavenly Voice Missile!** He roared as he launched an enormous power wave from his mouth. It shot toward the planet Nyx was launched to, and only a few seconds later the entire rock was decimated and erased from existence by Zebra’s attack. Toriko, Luffy, Sunny and Coco covered their eyes from the sheer brightness of the explosion while Zebra smirked. He knew it wasn’t over, but it felt good to land a hit like that.

**“Ow.”**

The group widened their eyes in shock as the explosion was suddenly consumed by a large darkness. It spread out across the Gap, darkening the sky into a pure black hue. As fast as it spread though, it immediately receded back to the spot the planet sized rock once was. It raveled together into one spot and formed back into Nyx herself.

 **“That was slightly annoying.”** She scoffed, dusting herself off before moving immediately in front of the group. Luffy and Zebra grinded their teeth in frustration, seeing that their attacks did little damage. She raised her arm and let darkness swirl around her hand. **“If this fight were to drag out another year or so, this might prove challenging. I’ll be rid of you now. Night’s Consuming Darkness.”**

With her words, a large beam of black energy shot out of her hand. Luffy prepared to intercept the blast with **RuyiJingu** , but it was Sunny who jumped forward first.

 **Holy Hair Net!** As runes in Sunny’s body started to glow, his hair emanated with the energy as well. His invisible feelers became visible with the light and served to block the oncoming blast. Sunny growled in strain, grinding his teeth as he was having a hard time keeping the attack back. “Get her now!”

 **Covenant’s Poison Arrow!** Coco roared from his position, launching a holy light infused arrow at Nyx. She barely regarded him as the arrow hit, attempting to fill her body with light. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, ceasing her attack against Sunny and gripping her arm.

 **“Smart. Attempting to fill my body with holy light to hurt me.”** She complimented before the surging light in her arm was immediately snuffed out by her darkness. **“But darkness consumes all. Even the light.”**

“It served its purpose at least.” Coco declared with a smirk. Nyx raised a brow in question until she sensed two figures flying toward her at high speed. She turned to see Luffy with both arms thrown back, his arms covered in **Haki** and holy light and Toriko with his arm converted into its **Red Oni** form again, charging up for his next attack.

**Holy Light Magnum!**

**Buddha’s Infinite Kugi Punch!**

Luffy and Toriko unleashed their signature attacks together, slamming hard into Nyx’s core. She widened her pure white eyes in shock as the holy light filled attacks blasted her away. She flew through a moon sized rock and crashed to a stop another. Toriko and Luffy landed back on their original platform, the pirate smirking confidently.

“We got her good with that one!” Luffy cheered, fist pumping. He looked back at Toriko to plan another attack, but was surprised to find him panting for breath and kneeling on his knees with his hands. “Toriko, are you okay?!”

“He’s just tired. We all are…” Sunny said, leaning on a nearby rock face with his elbow and trying to catch his breath. “You were out for longer than you might think, Luffy.”

“Tch. You lot can take a nap while we finish this bitch off.” Zebra growled as he swung his arm around, stretching it. Despite the tough words, Luffy could tell he was just as tired as the rest. Even Coco was off to the side on his single platform kneeling on one knee.

“I’m sorry you had to protect me.” Luffy said, turning to them with his brow creased. “I’ll give you guys time to recover and fight her on my own.”

“Don’t be stupid, Luffy.” Toriko objected, standing up straight. “She’s too strong for you to fight alone. You haven’t unlocked your **Clutch** yet, either. You can’t win.”

“You guys need to recover some strength. I can give you five minutes at least.” Luffy declared with a confident smile, swinging **RuyiJingu** onto his shoulder. Nyx once again unleashed her aura, destroying several surrounding stones with her presence alone, floating up into the air so that the group could see her.

 **“Now _that_ was painful.” **Nyx growled dangerously, her pure white eyes glancing between Toriko and Luffy. **“You two possess the most dangerous potential of your group, though that is not to say you all of you are not dangerous. I’ll have to kill you both first.”**

“We’ll see about that!” Luffy roared as he formed Nimbus around his body and flew at blinding speeds toward the Primordial goddess.

“Luffy, wait! Don’t!” Toriko called after him. Coco quickly stopped him from pursuing, grabbing his arm.

“He’s right, Toriko. We should trust him to hold her back for now. We need a bit of time to recharge so we can fight again.” The smartest of the Kings declared. Toriko hesitated to listen, turning back to see Luffy sending his fist back for another chance at Nyx.

“Believe in Luffy.” Sunny added this time. Toriko looked at him then at Zebra who was more focused on watching the fight, but his silence told the blue haired man that he agreed with the others. Toriko sighed, nodding before the four of them glanced up at the battle.

Nyx blocked a flurry of strikes from **RuyiJingu** with her hand, effortlessly swiping away each blow. This was not like the time Luffy fought Sairaorg, who he held much of his strength back against. He was going all out without an inch held back. Yet Nyx continued to shrug off his attacks.

“ **Grargh**!” Luffy roared, covering his staff in Haki and holy energy again. Nyx raised a brow as he sent it back behind him and started to spin his arm.

 **Heavenly Eagle Rifle!** Luffy roared as his arms started to come back, spinning at the speed of light as it did so. Nyx covered her arm in her aura of darkness again, merely extending her arm forward and stopping the blow short. She had a visibly tougher time stopping this attack, but only by a bit. Luffy grinded as he tried to bust through her defenses, but in the end gave up doing so. He quickly withdrew his arm, jumping back on a Nimbus cloud.

 **Tendrils of Night!** Nyx called out, unleashing a torrent of tendrils at Luffy. He used Nimbus to try and outpace her attack, but they followed him without fail. He flew at the speed of light, diving past several floating mountains that were broken like twigs by Nyx’s attack. Luffy glanced back at Nyx who only smiled as she watched him fly, deciding to try and engage her again. He lashed his arm back again, covering his arm in Haki and creating a flame as he sped forward.

 **Holy Flame…** Luffy muttered as he soon approached the Goddess of Night again. She raised another hand and launched a powerful blast of space. Luffy brought his arm back and roared out as he did so. **Hiken!**

Much to Nyx’s shock, Luffy was able to match her attack with a golden flame that covered his fist. She had not poured out as much power as she could into the attack, thinking that he would not be able to muster such power in one attack without charging it up. **“Interesting…”** She muttered before Luffy’s attack actually broke through her assault and connected with his powerful blazing attack. Again she was was sent flying, but hit no mountains or the sort as she only kept sailing.

“He landed a hit!” Sunny cheered proudly.

“It may not have been much, but we’ll take what we can get at this point.” Coco chuckled. Toriko and Zebra remained silent, the larger of the two making a low growl as he charged up his energy. _Just a little bit longer, ya bastard. Then we’ll teach ya for gettin’ so damn cocky._

Of course, the victory was short lived. Nyx did not take long to pick herself up. She quickly deformed and reformed repeatedly, almost as if teleporting toward Luffy at high speeds. She stopped several meters away from Luffy who, watched her carefully as he stood on his Nimbus cloud.

 **“You surprised me, there. I underestimated your initial power. I thought that perhaps it was the blue haired one who dealt more damage to me before, but it seems you two were able to distribute the same amount of power. I’m impressed.”** Nyx declared, crossing her night black arms. **“But you all are mere trifles. You are petty gods of a far lower degree than myself. I am Night. I am Darkness.”**

“I don’t care what you are.” Luffy declared, causing her to raise a brow. “My friends are the most important thing to me. To protect them, I’ll fight anyone!” he roared as he covered his arms in Haki and holy energy again. **Gomu-Gomu no Divine Caliber Gatling!**

 **“I said I was surprised before. I won’t let that happen again.”** Nyx explained with a devious smile as what could be described as her hair started to shoot out. **Spears of Night.**

This caused a powerful collision between Luffy’s fists and Nyx’s tendrils. A barrage of shockwaves rang out from each impact, shaking the Gap. Luffy, however, could not keep the exchange up for long, as her tendrils were acting like spears and stabbing his fists each time they connected. His Haki and Touki were strong, but as it were Nyx’s attack was stronger. Finally Luffy cringed as he felt his hands start to bleed and wound, forcing him to stop with his Gatling.

 **“It’s not over yet.”** Nyx chuckled as her tendrils continued forward. Luffy grimaced as he watched them approach at unseen speeds, barely putting up his arms covered with Touki and Haki in time. This, however, does not stop the attack and only serves to pierce through his defense. The Monkey King spit out blood as it hit his organs, grinding his teeth in pain. He was then sent flying away, this time being the one shot through a planet sized meteor.

“Luffy!” Toriko, Sunny and Coco screamed in fear. Zebra was quiet, only serving to grind his teeth. He then heard the sound of a low gasp and glanced behind the group to see a certain maid was still hanging around, watching the fight worriedly from a farther distance than the Kings.

“We need to get in there before it’s too late!” Toriko urged them, but stopped as he saw the stone Luffy was thrown into start to move.

“Is… he doing what I think?” Sunny asked with a slight deadpan. Suddenly the planet started to move forward toward Nyx, causing her to raise a brow.

 **“Interesting tactic.”** She muttered in amusement as it flew faster and faster toward her. Luffy was on the opposite side, pushing it forward toward the deity.

“Take this!” Luffy growled before spinning **RuyiJingu** overhead and striking the planet. In one swift movement, the rock launched like a baseball hit by a bat, and skyrocketed into Nyx. She didn’t bother to move and was completely smashed as it hit her. She sailed along with the planet rock for quite some time until it finally collided with another few million kilometers away. Luffy didn’t stop there, enlarging his arms with Gear Third and started to attack the planet sized stone.

 **Gomu-Gomu no Buddha’s Elephant Gatling!** He roared as he unleashed a barrage of fists, pounding into the rock and turning it into dust. He hoped that the extra pressure would serve to damage the Primordial being, but at this point dealing damage was his main concern. As he continued the barrage though, burrowing through the rock halfway through, darkness suddenly consumed the rest of the stone and caused Luffy to grimace as a concentrated blast erupted from the center. His Elephant Gatling was overwhelmed, causing him to cry out in pain and drop **RuyiJingu** as he was sent flying through the air from the beam. Luffy cracked his eyes open to try and recover, but soon was stopped as Nyx reappeared in front of the rubber god, gripping his throat.

 **“Such dull and childish tactics. Admittedly though, you were amusing me, but I think that I’m done playing with you now. It’s time you and your fellow gods were removed from my pa-”** Nyx declared until Luffy suddenly punched her weakly across the face, only serving to interrupt her. She was silent for a moment before her face turned monstrous and lashed out with her dark tendrils, stabbing him across his body. Luffy spit out blood again, grinding his teeth as he was almost helpless to stop it. With his free hand, Luffy lashed back his fist and covered it in Haki and holy light again. Before he could strike her though, Nyx scoffed and threw him toward the platform Toriko and the others still stood, nearly cracking it in half on impact.

“Luffy!” Toriko called out as he started to move forward to help him. Nyx reappeared above them, causing the Heavenly Kings to jump back and prepare to fight again. She chuckled as she watched them, raising her arm and focusing her energy.

 **“Should I start with all of you?”** Nyx asked as she glanced at them. She felt that most of their energy had returned to all four men, and knew that killing them quick would not be easy. She then glanced down at Luffy, who was still stuck in the crater and now at less than half his usual power. **“Perhaps just him instead.”**

“No!” Toriko called out, moving forward to intercept her. Without warning, she unleashed a powerful beam of darkness that rocketed downward at Luffy. The rubber boy grimaced, unsure of what he could do to avoid the attack as he tried to call **RuyiJingu** to his side, but it would not arrive in time.

“Master!” The rubber boy heard as the beam was so close now, and suddenly felt himself pushed out of the way before the beam blasted through the bottom and out the other side of the platform. Luffy rolled across the ground before stopping himself with his hand and glancing up at Grayfia.

“Gra-chan! I thought I told you to…” His voice suddenly hitched as he saw her lying on the ground, part of her side missing and bloody. “ **Gra-chan**!” He called out, quickly getting up and going to her side. He rolled her into his lap and held up her head in his arms, cradling her body.

 **“Quite a loyal servant. Is this love?”** Nyx chuckled as she floated down to the duo. Luffy paid her no mind, too focused on Grayfia to regard his enemy. **“Well then, be glad that you may die together. Nothing could be better than to share death with the one you love.”** The Primordial declared, raising her arm as she concentrated another blast. She was stopped though as Toriko’s **Red Oni** arm suddenly gripped hers. She glanced at Toriko to see a deathly demonic expression on his features.

“You…” Toriko rumbled lowly. Nyx attempted to break his grip on her arm, but to her shock it was far stronger than she had expected. He raised his free hand and focused all of his power into it. “... are going to **die for that!** ”

 **Buddha’s Infinite Kugi Punch!** Toriko roared, slamming his fist into her chest and causing a powerful shockwave. She was knocked far away from the initial blast, but kept going as a barrage of infinite blasts continued to smash into her body. This attack was far more devastating than the initial one that Luffy and Toriko delivered together, and she was barely able to raise an arm and suppress the infinite blows with her darkness and stop it from continuing.

“Oi, night bitch! I hope you aren’t relaxing yet!” Zebra cackled as he and the rest of the Kings flew toward her. She raised an unseen brow until she felt a powerful energy floating above her, glancing up and widening her eyes to see a **massive** ball of sound floating above.

 **Heaven’s Wrath Meteor Noise!** Zebra shouted, and a moment later the ball of energy exploded downward. Nyx was able to move to the side, but not before the blast hit the right side of her body. Nyx groaned out in pain as the pressure and holy power was immense, causing her to hold her arm and side as she tried to gain distance between them.

 **“How _dare_ all of you?! I will show you the difference between us!” **Nyx cried out in anger, releasing her dark tendrils to strike out at the Kings.

 **Divine Mold Spear.** Before Nyx could further attack or even react, Coco launched a poison and holy light encased spear right through her gut from behind, causing her to gasp in pain.

“Before you do that, we will show you hell.” Coco declared darkly as he prepared another spear. Nyx growled as she struggled to suppress the light surging from within her body.

 **“You… insignificant…”** Nyx started to growl. Suddenly she felt a powerful and dangerous hunger rise from the side, and barely moved out of the way as large golden strands flew past her and wrapped around her arm.

 **Satan Hair.** Sunny called out as in an instant, his golden hair of Appetite Energy instantly ate Nyx’s arm of darkness. The Goddess gasped in shock, having rarely ever seen a power that could consume a god’s power so easily. **“H-how? That was not even covered in holy energy…”**

“We may be insignificant compared to you alone.” Sunny started as he withdrew his power hungry hair. “But together we can take down anything. And when you try to take one of us down, you invoke **all** of our wrath.”

Nyx glanced around as the Kings surrounded her, all prepared to take her on at once. She grinded her nonexistent teeth and let out a ferocious roar, instantly regrowing her arm back and letting her darkness spread throughout the Gap between worlds. The Kings stood defiant despite this, not even flinching under her incredible power. **“I will not be beaten by you lowly scum of gods!”** With that, she launched herself at the Kings, who met her in battle without hesitation.

Down below, Luffy continued to cradle Grayfia in his arms, searching her wounds to make sure they were not fatal. “Gra-chan, you’re going to be okay! Just hang on!”

“M-master…” Grayfia muttered, reaching up and touching his face. “I-I’m fine… don’t worry about me. Toriko-sama and the others… need you.”

“I have to get you out of here so you can heal! Hold on, okay?” Luffy said as he was about to quickly take her away from the battlefield. Grayfia quickly stopped him, grabbing his shirt.

“D-don't… you are too important for this fight. Be-besides… I think it’s not too bad…” She muttered, glancing down at her wound. While normally it would be fatal to most, a Devil of her level could heal it, though not easily. “I-I hate to say it, but… I believe that I owe Zebra-sama my thanks…” She chuckled quietly. Luffy raised a brow until he realized that a **Sound Armor** surrounded her body before weakly giving out. “It didn’t save me, but… it kept it from being far worse than it could have been.”

“Gra-chan…” Luffy sighed quietly, still too afraid to leave her alone. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, master. I have been willing to risk my life for you as you have done for me…” Grayfia said, weakly shaking her head. “Now go… show that Goddess of Night… what the Pirate King can do.” She muttered before finally falling unconscious. Luffy widened his eyes in fear and felt for her heartrate, sighing in relief as he could hear her body was still alive. He set her down against a rock, thankful that Toriko and the others had pushed Nyx a rather far distance away from them so that she was safe. Standing up, Luffy felt a whirl of power and emotion erupt from inside of him, grinding his teeth in anger.

“ **Graagh!** ” Luffy roared, letting his **Haoshoku Haki** and divine energy release. He didn’t care about the gap between their power anymore. He would do everything within his power to defeat her, and he would go home with Grayfia and the others. He called the Nimbus to him, ready to use it to fly off and engage the Goddess in battle.

_Seems your friend wasn’t so bad as I thought._

Luffy paused in shock, looking for the owner of this new voice. No one was in sight, and Toriko and the others were still busy fighting Nyx from quite a distance away. “Who’s there?!”

_I’m not really here, per say. It’s more like I’m you, but I’m not you._

“Huh? The hell are you talking about?! Stop saying useless things!” Luffy barked in annoyance, only serving to make the voice laugh.

 _I apologize. I forgot how simple minded you were. Perhaps I should have watched you more._ The supposed inner voice said. _Allow me to introduce myself: I am Hanuman. I am the spirit that resides within you, and the root to your godly power._

“Wait…” Luffy muttered as he realized what he was. “You’re the guy Toriko said I’d need to-”

_Correct. I’ve been silent this whole time because I wasn’t very interested in helping out. But after a display like that, I can’t help but feel a bit sympathetic. So I’d like to make a deal…_

Nyx had gone back on the offensive again, but she was unable to gain an advantage against the Kings. As they were, they stood on equal ground with her together, something that infuriated her to no end. It was only hours ago that when they tried to battle her together that they could barely handle it. Now they were pushing her back.

 **“You worthless gods and your sentiment. I don’t know where this newfound power is coming from, but I do not care. I will rid myself of you now.”** Nyx declared darkly.

“Come and try us.” Toriko growled as he prepared another **Kugi Punch**.

“Wait, guys.” They all heard, glancing down to see Luffy flying up to them with Nimbus.

“Luffy! Is she alright?” Toriko asked worriedly. Luffy smiled at Toriko and nodded.

“Yeah, Gra-chan is okay. Thanks for helping her, Zebra!” Luffy said, calling out to the largest of the Heavenly Kings. Of course Zebra knew what he was referring to, but he didn’t say anything in response, only scoffing as he refocused on Nyx.

 **“So she lives. Such a shame, for if you had died together it would have been more peaceful. Now I’ll just have to rip you to shreds while she watches.”** Nyx chuckled darkly. Despite being pushed back, to her this fight was far from over.

“Toriko. Sunny. Coco. Zebra.” Luffy called out each King by name. “Get back. I’m going to finish this.”

“Huh?!” The four gasped in shock, looking at the rubber boy with their full attention, and even causing Nyx to glance at him in surprise.

“Don’t be stupid, Luffy! We’ll finish her off together!” Sunny berated him. Coco on the other hand widened his eyes in shock as his incredible eyes picked up on a change in Luffy’s body. _What is happening inside of his body? It’s like a well of power suddenly opened up…_

“You guys can trust me. Toriko, I can use it now.” Luffy declared, causing the former Gourmet Hunter to raise a brow. Suddenly as if a wave hit him, the blue haired King’s jaw slackened in amazement.

“No way… you were able to speak to him?” Toriko asked, to which Luffy slowly nodded.

“Speak to who?! What are you bastards going on about?!” Sunny barked in irritation.

“Nevermind now, Sunny. Let’s do as Luffy says and let him handle it.” Toriko said before turning around and floating away from Nyx.

“What?! Seriously, just like that?” Sunny gasped in shock.

“I think it’s best to follow Toriko’s instruction on this one, Sunny.” Coco advised as he floated past him as well. Sunny wanted to question further, but gave up as he decided to trust his fellow Kings. It was Zebra who hesitated the longest, having wanted to fight Nyx head onl like this for a while. But in the end he scoffed and flew after the others.

“Oi, brat! You better not die or I’ll drag your ass outta hell and kill ya myself!” Zebra barked back at Luffy, who smiled at him and nodded.

“Got it!” Luffy called out before flying up to be straight across from Nyx. The Primordial Goddess glared at him, crossing her arms.

 **“I won’t pretend I do not feel this new power rising up from within you. But do you really think it’s enough to beat me on your own?”** Nyx chuckled as a dark smile crossed her nightly features. **“You are wrong.”**

“I really don’t know if it is, actually.” Luffy explained, causing her to raise an invisible brow. “But I came really close to losing my friend just now. I don’t want to risk anyone else.” Luffy started to form a ball of light in his hand, squeezing it like he was trying to crush it. “I know before that I just wasn’t strong enough. You really are the strongest person I’ve ever fought. But now…”

The ball of light in his hand finally shattered, and a white light surged throughout his body and face, his eyes turning pure white. “I feel like I can beat anyone. Let’s do this, Hanuman! **Clutch!** ”


	6. Rias Gremory and co now

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc2: The Beginning of Straw Hat Grand Fleet**

Kuoh Academy. One of the best high schools in Japan. Modern equipment, good teachers, high quality input. Not to mention it used to be an all-girl school two years ago, so the number of female students in the school was still marginally greater compared to the number of male students. This was a dream come true for most of the boys who attended the school. That wasn’t to say the girls were without their own crushes.

“Kyaa~! It's Kiba-kun!”

“Ah~! Kiba-kun… please look at me!”

“Kiba-kun, we love you!”

A crowd full of high school girls screamed out in excitement when a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes and a mole under his left eye stepped past the gate and walked into the school, flashing the girls a charming smile. This is Yuuto Kiba, a second year student and the popular boy at Kuoh Academy. However, while he was adored by female students, he was also hated by male students.

“Damn it, Casanova! Go to hell!” A random boy cried out in jealousy. Almost immediately, though, all attention shifted from Kiba to a certain group of girls that followed in after him. The boys slackened their jaws and allowed drool to drip down while the girls released squeals of joy as they watched their idols walk by.

The first one was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. She long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose strands hanging over her forehead, while the back was a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. This girl's name is Koneko Toujou, a first year student and Kuoh Academy’s cute mascot. Koneko kept on walking with a straight face, ignoring all the lustful stares from the loli-con perverts and head to the old school building.

The next girl walked into the school and followed behind the petite girl was Himejima Akeno, third year student and considered the second most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy. She was even called one of the ‘Two Great Onee-sama’. She is a young woman with a buxom figure, long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards and an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was considered the second top idol in the hearts of every student at Kuoh, males and females alike. She was a truly kind, elegant and gentle girl.

The final maiden to walk inside made all the students roar with excitement. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the President of the Occult Research Club. She is the school's number one beauty as well as the second of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Onee-sama. Her name is Rias Gremory, a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved button-down shirt, a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset. She wore a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. However the most noticeable feature of Rias Gremory was the fact that she **always** has a straw-hat hanging around her neck. Many questioned the reason behind this, for she never put it down or let anyone touch it. Once she had even yelled at a teacher when he had attempted to take it during class.

The incredibly popular group of students walked through the halls without a care, taking no notice to the cat calls or admiring glances they received from the many onlookers. Rias only looked up into the sky and smiled, grabbing the hat from her back and firmly placing it on top of her head.

-xXx-

Rias and her peerage were now comfortably camped in their clubroom at the old school building. The crimson haired girl sipped on a cup of tea while Koneko sat on the couch busying herself with snacks. Akeno walked into the main clubroom with only a white robe on, having finished showering.

“Buchou…” Akeno called out to her president before placing several documents she had been assigned to find in front of Rias. “I have everything you need to know about that girl, Amano Yuma.” Her King nodded in thanks, picking the documents up to look through them. “Her real name is Raynare, a Fallen Angel.” Akeno explained with a hint of disgust. “I don't know about her true intention here, but I'm afraid that it won't be a good one.”

“I guessed as much.” Rias sighed before turning to Koneko, who was eating a small piece of cake next to her. “Koneko-chan, could I trust you with this task?” The quiet white hair girl nodded her head, her face betraying no emotion.

Kiba opened the club room door and walked inside with a smile on his face. “Buchou, I have checked everything. The spell around our clubroom has not been broken.”

“So, we aren't this Fallen Angel target...” Rias mused, holding her chin in thought. In the two years here, Rias and her peerage had been targeted many times by Fallen Angels. Usually it was over territory in the city, but the attacks were far more direct than something like planting themselves in the school.

But this time, it seems that this Raynare girl didn't want her or her peerage’s head. Sona also did not know much on the matter, having told Rias she had not been attacked either.

Akeno cursed out. A Fallen Angel was running around Kuoh Academy and she couldn't do anything about it. Until they found out her true intention Akeno was not allowed to approach her. They did not know whether she had help or not, after all. This frustrated her to no end, for fighting Fallen Angels was one of the things she enjoyed. She hated them deeply, even if she was one of them. There was a time she almost hated herself for it, but that was until…

_I think you’re pretty awesome because of it!_

Akeno found herself suddenly smiling, a certain rubber boy’s words ringing through her memory. Luffy had become an important person not only in Rias’ life, but in hers as well. She knew that he had quite a close friendship with her King, but Luffy did not leave her or Koneko out. At first Akeno’s interest in Luffy was a small crush and a teasing attitude toward Rias about him. After time, Akeno couldn’t help but truly fall for him. She realized that such feelings would possibly make her clash with her King, but she thought the challenge might be fun.

But thinking about Luffy made her remember how Rias was after he had left the Underworld. Rias had put on a strong front for a time, but eventually her true feelings poured out. She had cried several nights in a row and refused to eat. Once, her **Haoshoku Haki** got out of control, and she had knocked out several maids and servants just because they had come near her room. Things became dangerous when a guest at her house mocked Rias, saying that she had imagined her ‘knight in shining armor’ and was a child. Rias did not take kindly to this, and immediately punched the girl. Rias had gone as far as threatening to obliterate her should she speak to her like that again.

Rias started to become wild at that point. She would run off on her own randomly, coming back battered and bruised. She would only say she got into a fight and no more, making her parents, brother and peerage worry for her.

But to everyone’s surprise, Rias suddenly changed again. She had stopped acting out violently, and instead started to become care-free and generally happy. In fact, she acted quite a bit like Luffy. Of course, she was still far smarter than him, and had more common sense. But her general attitude was quite a refreshing sight.

She explained to everyone how she had met Lucy on her birthday, and that Luffy was reaching out to them despite being busy. Some were unconvinced by such an idea, for no one had heard from the Monkey King in a long time, but Rias simply blocked them out. The crimson haired girl decided that she wanted to be a woman suitable for Luffy, and that she would strive for the top and become much stronger.

Akeno sighed contently with a smile. As much as anyone else, she was very happy to see her King back to her old self. She glanced out the window and watched the clouds float by. _Luffy… I wonder what you’re doing right now. I hope you come back to us soon._

-xXx-

“Hah, hah, hah… Luffy-kun… please tell me that you are tired...” a young man with blonde hair, green eyes and dressed in priest's clothing, breathed out as he faced his opponent. On his back were twelve pure white wings, the symbol of his power. This young man's name is Michael, heaven’s strongest angel and their leader.

The big figure in front of him smirked and nodded. “ **Sure… We can end it here Ael…”** The big shadow grinned as the black aura circling around him started to fade. From the storm of black energy appeared a young black haired man, making the blond hair angel sigh in relief before dismissing his Light Spears instantly.

“You’re really strong, Luffy-kun.” The angel commented as he looked at the eighteen years old boy in front of him. “You were already immensely strong when we first met. Now you I could say you’re nearly invincible.”

“Wow! Thanks, Ael.” Luffy said as he looked at his hands. “But it’s still really hard to control. I can only bring Hanuman out for 20 minutes in battle or I’ll passed out.” The boy laughed loudly as the angel sighed, wondering just how strong the boy would be in future.

“Well then...” Michael said as he stood up. “I’m off, Luffy-kun! Thank you for sparring with me.” He smiled and waved to Luffy as he started to fly away. Luffy waved back and laughed as he watched him leave. He looked quite tired, making Luffy think he may have gone a bit hard on him.

It had been years since Luffy left the Underworld and fought against Nyx. Gone was the black haired kid, now standing in his place was a young man at six foot boy. His hair became a bit longer than two years ago and as unkempt as usual. He was still rather slim as usual, but his features were far more chizzled and defined.

During his battle with Nyx, Luffy had awoken his truest godly power. Due to its magnitude and overwhelming power, Grayfia and the Heavenly Kings were forced to keep him from entering other realms. They feared what could happen should he lose control while in the Underworld or Satyaloka, and had to keep him from entering those worlds until he had full understanding and control of his power. Of course, these warnings meant little to Luffy, who wanted to revisit his friends again. With little choice left, Toriko and the other Hindu gods were forced to close the entry ways before he could leave. Now, here he was, stuck in heaven.

Luffy walked up to the cliff near the edge of Heaven, looking down at the clouds. His thoughts drifted to Rias and her peerage. He wondered how his best friend was doing, and whether she was getting stronger. Had she been doing well in his absence? Many questions went through his mind, but all in all it could be chalked down to one thought: he wanted to see his best friend again.

Luffy turned around and decided to take a walk through the streets of Heaven. Despite being a god from another religion, the Angels of Heaven took quite a liking to him. His warm personality made him many friends there, and Gabriel herself quite enjoyed his presence there. She found his heart to be pure and his will nigh unbreakable, both admirable qualities. Luffy quite liked the Angels as well, but he would like them a lot more if they would let him leave to the human world.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar aura approaching him and smiled. She was one of his good friends now, after all. “Luffy-sama, wait for me!” Gabriel, the most beautiful Angel of Heaven, beckoned as she flew after Luffy as fast as she could and landed next to him.

“Hey, Riel! You finally finish your mission?” Luffy asked with a kind smile, placing his hands on his hips.

“Why, yes I have. I hope you don’t mind that I join you now that I’m done, Luffy-sama.” Gabriel inquired, earning a laugh from the rubber boy.

“You know you don’t have to ask every time, right? We’re friends. You can hang out with me whenever you want!” Luffy explained as he started to walk forward again. Gabriel blinked for a moment before letting out a soft giggle and following after him.

“I’ll try to remember that next time, Luffy-sama. Thank you.” She said in appreciation. Gabriel always enjoyed her time with Luffy. He was quite kind and always carefree. In fact, just being near him made her feel warm, his soul and heart almost radiating to her. She didn’t mind the fact that he was a god. Gabriel enjoyed his presence either way. Gabriel’s brother Michael even gave her permission to be with him whenever she liked as well. He liked Luffy quite a lot as well.

 

“So what’d you have to do on your mission?” Luffy asked curiously, crossing his hands behind his head.

“Oh nothing too taxing, Luffy-sama.” Gabriel started with a smile. “I just had to go to a church in the human world and bless a young priest. I feel like they’ll become a strong exorcist some day. Nothing dangerous or problematic, so don’t worry. How was your training with Michael? You didn’t push him too hard, did you?”

“Yeah, I might have went too far. He seemed pretty tired.” Luffy laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Luffy had sparred several times with many of the Archangels, and it became quite obvious that he was far more than they could handle.

“Luffy-sama, you know that not everyone is as strong as you! I hoped next time you won't leave him too tired like that!” Gabriel scolded Luffy, wagging a finger at him. In truth it seemed like no one was as strong as him. Even the Heavenly Kings, her were on level with him in his standard form, could not match up to his full released power. Many would say he was almost invincible.

“Sorry, sorry. I sometimes forget.” Luffy laughed easily, making Gabriel sigh. She was no fool, and knew he was rather simple minded. She smiled though and turned back to Luffy.

“Luffy-sama, would you like to eat lunch with me?” Gabriel asked innocently. Truthfully she would get nervous around him sometimes, but she did very well to act normal around him despite this.

“Of course, Riel! Let's go!” Luffy said excitedly. The Archangel smiled wider as the two hurried off to the feeding grounds in heaven. From one of the buildings nearby, a certain white haired devil watched them with a tint of jealousy. Grayfia gripped a curtain in her hand and ripped it from the window, along with part of the wall. Behind her a voice sighed tiredly, the man leaning back against the wall.

“Don’t overexert yourself, you are still in healing treatment.” He explained calmly. Grayfia sighed as she turned away from the window to glance at the man. “The amount of wounds that Nyx inflicted to you were very serious. If not because of Straw hat-ya and Zebra-ya, you would have died.” The man explained, making Grayfia touch her chest.

“I know, and I am very grateful for that.” Grayfia explained quietly as she took a seat back in her bed. “But I can’t help but think that I am pathetic to be saved by master once again.”

The doctor was silent, debating whether he should say anything or not. It wasn’t really his business, and while he respected Luffy above anything, these kinds of problems were best left to stay out of and let Luffy solve on his own. Even if it was unlikely he’d figure it out anyway.

The doctor sighed and finally spoke up. “I doubt he sees you as pathetic for it. You were fighting an enemy most would not even have a chance against. You should be satisfied with the fact that you survived.”

“Perhaps… but if I want to marry him, I want to be someone who doesn’t need to rely on him all the time.” Grayfia explained with a challenging smile. The man raised a brow, unsure what to say to such a response. He didn’t quite understand feelings of romance, barely superior in Luffy in such a prospect. But either way, it didn’t matter much to him.

“Anyways, I’m done treating you. You just need to rest and keep from over exerting yourself.” The doctor said as he pushed himself off the wall and picked up a long sword and slung it over his shoulder.

“Thank you for your help, doctor. I appreciate the treatment. “Grayfia said politely, bowing in thanks. Before the doctor exited the room, he suddenly stopped in the door and turned back to the devil, who raised a brow in question.

“I almost forgot, but there’s something that Strawhat-ya should know: there is an organization looking for Luffy. I don’t know their names or their intentions, but they are quite set on capturing Strawhat-ya.” Law warned, making Grayfia widen her eyes in surprise.

“I suppose the rumor of his power being so great now is starting to spread…” Grayfia mused, holding her chin in thought.

“There’s more, though I suppose this is good news.” the doctor informed, making the devil turn back to him in question. “There are currently two other people in this universe that are from our world. He knows them both quite well, and were part of his crew.”

At this Grayfia widened her eyes in shock. “Do you know who they are?”

“One is called Saurian in this universe. I don’t know his whereabouts but I’m sure Strawhat-ya would recognize him immediately. The other is a powerful magician, but like Saurian I do not know her location either. She is rumored to be exploring Satyakala, though.” The doctor explained as he placed a black and white spotted bill hat on top of his head. Grayfia was quiet, thinking of the information the doctor gave her. She wasn’t sure how Luffy might take such news, but knew it would be best not to withhold such information.

“Thank you for the information. I will share it with master as soon as possible.” Grayfia once again said in appreciation.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be returning to Asgard, so give Strawhat-ya my regards. We are now allies, so if he needs me tell him to call me.”

“I will do that. Again, thank you for your help, Trafalgar Law.”

-xXx-

Issei Hyoudou smiled lecherously as he remembered the event of the past few days.It sounded a bit crazy to say this, but his life took a turn for better ever since he was killed by Amano Yuuma. Things had become quite odd when he realized no one remembered the girl that he once called a girlfriend.

Issei's body had changed a lot since that day. A sudden surge of energy filled him, so much that he quivered with adrenaline just after feeling it. At night he felt quite strong, but during the day he felt sharp pains as if he had overworked himself in the night.

Issei Hyoudou is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the school's ‘Pervert Trio’. He and his friends were given this title because they were notorious for peeking and reading dirty magazines on school campus. This title fit the brunette quite well, for in truth Issei chose Kuoh Academy because he wanted to create his own Harem and become the self proclaimed Harem King. Of course, reality was cruel, and Issei was no where near popular with girls. All they saw in him was a big pervert.

But getting back on topic, life for Issei had changed quite oddly. In fact, Last night on his way back from school, a man with the same wings as Yuma had attempted to kill him. **Again.** But before Issei could be finished off, Rias Gremory appeared in front of him. She protected him, and even fought the man off. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

When he woke up the next morning, he thought last night was just a dream. That was until realized that he was completely naked in bed, and that he was **not** alone. In fact, who he was with almost shocked him even more. Rias Gremory was sleeping in his bed next to him, only wearing her shirt and panties.

When she woke up, Rias had introduced herself as a devil and his master. Despite the incredibly awkward and confusing situation he was in, Issei couldn’t help but focus on her large and ample breasts. The previous night before blacking out, he remembered the soft heavenly pillows he fell into. While she talked, she caught him staring far more attentively at her breasts and chuckled. She opened a few buttons of her shirt and offered to let him see if he wanted. At first she seemed to be open with the idea, but her expression turned a bit sad. Despite the fact that he **really** wanted to touch them, Issei immediately refused. He may have been a pervert, but he wouldn’t make a girl do something she didn’t want.

Despite being unable to get a full view of her breasts, Issei couldn’t wait to get to school and brag to the two others in the Pervert Trio. But before he could do as he wanted, Kiba Yuuto, the common enemy every of single male students, appeared in his classroom. The playboy asked for Issei, saying that Rias-senpai sent him to retrieve the pervert.

“Buchou, I’ve brought him.” Kiba announced as the two entered the clubroom. Issei quickly followed him inside, glancing around the room.He looked around the room, spotting odd symbols and runes on the walls and floor. Issei couldn’t help but feel a bit creeped out.

Aside from the odd symbol drawings, the room seemed kind of nice. There were several sofas and desks around the room, and seated in one of them was a certain small Nekomata who chewed on a small piece of Yukon.

“This is Hyoudou Issei-kun. Issei, this is Koneko Toujou.” Kiba said, introducing the two.

“Nice to meet you.” Koneko greeted, bowing politely.

“Nice to meet you too.” Issei said, also bowing his head. Without another word, the petite white haired girl returned to her snack. He heard that she was quiet, and it looked like the rumors were true. Or at least she didn’t want to talk to him. Considering his own reputation, it was a possibility.

Suddenly he heard the sound of running water toward the back of the room. He suddenly realized that there was a shower curtain toward the back, and he could see a silhouette behind it. _There is a shower in here. There is a **girl** taking shower. This clubroom is awesome!_ Issei mentally cheered as he blew air out of his nose and blushed.

Suddenly the shower stopped, making Issei jump as if the person behind the curtain had heard his thoughts.

“Buchou, take this.” Another voice rang out gently.

“Thank you, Akeno.” Issei started to blush when he realized who was behind the curtain, and began to remember what happened this morning. He treasured the memory of her ample breasts, and thought that he wouldn’t need to watch porn for a while.

“What a lecherous face.” Koneko said bluntly after seeing Issei’s reaction. The pervert flinched as he glanced back at Koneko, but she said nothing else as she continued to chew on her snack. The curtain opened and Rias stepped out, her hair still wet from the shower. The red haired heiress looked at Issei and smiled.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now.” Issei nodded his head in understanding as he looked behind hert o see another girl, his jaw nearly dropping to the ground in shock when he recognized the voice from earlier was Himejima Akeno.

Akeno looked at Issei and giggled at his expression. “Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Akeno introduced herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounded gentle and quite beautiful to Issei.

“O-oh! My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!” He greeted her back nervously, he couldn't think of a day he would talk to the 'Two Great Onee-Sama' like this so freely.

“Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei... No, let me call you Issei, okay?” Rias suggested.

“Y-Yes.” He nodded nervously, unable to refuse such a request.

“We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you as one of us. As a Devil.” The president of the Occult Research Club explained to him warmly, making Issei gulped. While he was thrilled to see so many of the hottest girls in school, the idea of being a Devil threw him off a bit.

“Here's your tea.” Akeno declared as she put a tea cup on the table and poured a cup for Issei.

“Ah, thank you.” The pervert said in appreciation, taking a seat on the sofa, and took the cup from Akeno with shaky hands as he was still quite nervous around her. He quickly took a drink, immediately perking up. “Oh, wow. This is good!”

“Ara ara. Thank you very much.” Akeno giggled happily with a gentle smile.

“Akeno, you sit over here as well.” Rias motioned her hand to the chair next to her.

“Yes, Buchou.” The black haired queen nodded before sitting down next to her king. With that, all eyes turned to Rias’ new servant, making him quite nervous and play with his hands.

“I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils.” Rias explained bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to overwhelm her new Pawn or anything, she just wanted him to accept what they are and what he now was. From the look on his face, though, he didn’t look at all convinced. “Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you? That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils.” Rias stopped for a moment to watch his reaction. Issei seemed to still be absorbing the information, so she continued.

“We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for the Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devil's form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels, on the other hand, control humans to eliminate the Devils. At this point, the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which created the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Slow down, Buchou! This is just a lot for a normal student to take in…” Issei muttered, rubbing his head. “Is this what the Occult Research Club does?”

“The Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils.” Rias explained, shaking her head. It was a similar situation for Sona and her peerage with the Student Council, who used their clubs as a way to hide their peerage.

“before we go any further, do remember the name Amano Yuma?” Hearing that name from Rias, Issei widened his eyes in shock, for everyone he knew had completely forgotten about her. “Looks like you do. She was the one you went on a date with that day, right?”

“... Can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about that time here...” Issei muttered angrily, gripping his left arm. Rias gave the boy a sympathetic look. She could guess that waking up one day and the girl who was supposedly your girlfriend basically didn’t exist.

“She existed.” Rias declared clearly, making Issei look up at her in question. “It looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence of her presence here around you.” Rias explained before snapping her fingers, Akeno then taking a photo and put it on the table. Issei blinked before reaching out and grabbing the photo. Much to his surprise, it was a photo of none other than Amano Yuma. “She was no ordinary girl, she is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night. We had tried to find out what her intent was around a week ago, and found out that night when the Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself.”

“Goal?”

“Yes. To kill you.” Rias told him simply, making Issei drop his jaw in shock.

“Calm down, Issei. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…” Rias tried to calm the brown hair pervert down. This was a bit harder than she expected, for this was the first time she had made a human her servant. Humans were in general completely oblivious to the supernatural world.

“What do you mean ‘unlucky’?” Issei repeated in question. If he was killed that day, how come he was still alive?

“That day, you went on a date with her and were killed with the Spear of Light.”

“But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?” Issei tried to protest.

“The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous power inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear…” Seeing the confused look on his face, she sighed and motioned Kiba to explain it for her. Maybe the Knight would do this better than her.

“Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history.” Kiba explained to Issei with his usual smile.

“Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear.” Akeno explained this time and continued for the Knight of Rias.

Smiling at how her peerage explained it accurately, Rias took back over again. “Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only used in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand. Why don't you try summoning your Sacred Gear?” Rias requested while tilting her head a bit. Issei looked at her for a moment in question before nodding his head. He raised his hand to do so before suddenly realizing something.

“Umm… Buchou?”

“Yes?”

“How do I summon my Sacred Gear?” asked Issei while rubbing his head. Rias chuckled a bit before smiling.

“Why don't you try to imagine something that would bring out your Sacred Gear? Try doing some poses or anything that you think might bring it out.” explained Rias. Issei thought about this for a moment before he got a bright idea. Slowly, he brought his hands together to the side and started to think of the signature technique of one of his favorite anime characters.

“Lower your arm slowly and stand up.” Rias guided him, the boy doing as he was told and lowering his arm. “Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back.”

Issei cheeks redden at the thought. No, he can't do it. It was too embarrassing to do it at his age.

“Hurry up and do it.” Rias urged him as Issei gulped at the pressure from Rias.

“Kamehameha!” Issei said it while he had both his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. The first person he thought of posing as was Goku.

Seeing the lame pose made Rias want to scold Issei for getting it wrong, but she just tilted her straw-hat down. “Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily.” Issei again did as he was told, and then...

**_FLASH!_ **

His left arm started to glow, and when it died down, his hand had transformed into a gauntlet. It took the form of a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. However the fingers aren't covered with armor.

“What the hell is **this**!?” Issei screamed out. For good reason, he was quite shocked. He thought He was doing a Kamehameha, but instead He got an item on his arm that looked like something Henshin Heroes use!

“That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will.” Rias explained. “The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you.”

“So how am I alive?” Issei asked curiously.

“You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper.” Rias declared as she pulled out a single leaflet from her pocket. The memory of that leaflet suddenly came to him, remembering that someone handed it to him before he met Yuma.

“This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our families was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Issei. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned.”

“When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Issei, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angel's spear of light. Issei, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life. Although, as a Devil. Issei, you were reborn as my servant Devil.” Rias explained before she clicked her finger.

At that moment, each of the students around him started to sprout wings from their backs. They're very different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, being more similar to bat wings was like bat than crow wings.

“Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto.” Rias declared, motioning to the blond first.

“My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Um, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you.” Kiba said bowing politely.

“…First year. Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance… I'm a Devil too.” The petite white haired girl introduced, bowing like she had before.

“My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu.” Akeno bowed her head very politely.

Rias smiled as she grinned at Issei, “And I’m their king. My name is Rias Gremory, a girl who will become the bride of the Monkey King! You better remember that, Issei!” She declared, standing from her seat and pointing at him. Issei blinked in shock as she did so, now speechless as he was not expecting such a declaration. Fortunately for Issei, his confusion was noticed by Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto. Akeno giggled at this and decided to explain the reason behind Rias’ odd habit.

“Ara ara, uhuhu~. Issei-kun, if you're wondering why our Buchou did that strange, out-of-character declaration...” began Akeno, making Rias fume due to her teasing. “It's because her feelings are incredibly strong for a certain man.”

Issei blinked in question for a moment before turning back to Rias, who was now blushing nervously and looked rather vulnerable, which more than shocked the brunette. Until now, she had looked rather confident and strong.

He turned back to Akeno in question. “A…certain man?” asked Issei, feeling a bit jealous and disappointed that the idol of the school was already interested in another boy.

“Yes. He is the man who always played with Buchou, Koneko-chan and myself when we were small. But unfortunately, because of an urgent problem in Heaven, he was forced to be locked up there for the time being.” explained Akeno with a sympathetic smile. Rias hair slowly stood up at the mention of his imprisonment, but she released her aura at Akeno’s next words.

“He is also the man who will one day become my **master**...” whispered Akeno with a blush while putting her right hand on her cheek. This time Issei became frightened of the girls of the occult club, for not just Rias but Koneko as well released a killing instinct around them for the former Fallen Angel’s comment. Akeno only gave a small sweet smile at the girls, but returned their dangerous aura with her own as static seemed to erupt between the three of them. While Rias and Koneko seemed unphased by her smile, it served to scare the hell out of Issei.

The brunette decided to scoot further down the couch to avoid being pulled into the conflict and decided to talk to the only other man around. “Oi, Kiba. Who is 'he'?” asked Issei. Yuuto look at Issei for a moment before shaking his head.

“I don't know. I've never met him before, and the things that I know about him I heard from buchou and Akeno-san.” answered Yuuto with a smile. Issei frowned a bit and couldn’t help but wonder what this man looked like to have three girls, two who are the most beautiful girls in Kuoh and a cute loli, fighting over him.

“Can't you describe 'him'?” asked Issei. Kiba tried to remember what Rias and Akeno told him about 'that man' and then he gives the description to Issei.

“Well, buchou and Akeno-san said that he looks around their age, which means he will be our senpai, if he entered Kuoh. They said he has black hair and red eyes, a scar under his left eye and fairly good looking…” answered Yuuto.

“What about his personality?” asked Issei.

“Well, he is a 'strange' person, apparently.” answered Yuuto enigmatically.

“Strange? How so?” asked issei with a question mark hovering above his head. Yuuto then brought up his hand and starts counting while talking.

“Well, they said he was very carefree, very simple, a bit selfish with food and quite dumb. In fact, I think Akeno told me that he never once caught onto Rias’ or any of their feelings for him.” Yuuto chuckled, making Issei gasp in shock. “But they also said he was quite kind, strong willed and a man who cares deeply for those around him.”

Issei was silent at this explanation, seeing that the ‘man’ in question was definitely strange. Despite the fact that he was, this ‘man’ captured the hearts of three different girls. He turned to look at the scene of carnage in front of him as the girls were now fighting, causing him to gulp in fear. Suddenly a question rose in his mind, making him turn back to Kiba again.

“Oi, Kiba.” Issei called to Yuuto with a whisper again, but still loud enough to be heard.

“What is it, Issei-kun?” asked Kiba.

“Do you know what 'his' name is?” asked Issei. Yuuto offered a bright smile, as if to say 'Of Course!' to Issei.

“His name…if I'm not mistaken is….” trailed Yuuto while Issei looking with anticipation in his eyes.

“Monkey D. Luffy.”

-xXx-

Issei couldn’t help but feel a bit determined. After hearing about the boy named Monkey D. Luffy, he felt that his dream of becoming the Harem King was quite possible. After all, despite Rias wanting to marry this ‘Monkey King’, Akeno seemed to have no problem with that, and claimed he would be her master. Does that mean in the world of Devils, harems were normal? Perhaps, and if that were true that means **he** could also possibly get one of his own.

“I may be behind this Luffy guy at the moment… but I won’t let that stop me! I’ll become the Harem King!” Issei declared out loud proudly. He was lucky it was late at night and that he was currently on a bike, so no one heard his perverse declaration. He was on his way to hand out leaflets for contracts.

After making this loud declaration, he had spread his arms wide and closed his eyes as he pedaled, so he was unable to see a figure flying toward him. He crashed straight into the person like a wall and flew off of his bicycle and fell head first into the ground. Groaning in pain, Issei tried to get up. If he wasn't a devil, then he most likely would have lost a few teeth.

“Ah... sorry about that. Are you okay?” he heard a female voice above him and looked up, and saw it was a black haired young woman. She was really tall, taller than him with crimson red eyes.

“Don't worry, it was my fault!” Issei yelped out in apology. The girl stood up, and helped Issei to his feet.

“Ah, don't worry about it!” he smiled, “My name is Luffyko, a god who will become a pirate king!”

“Hyoudou Issei… Wait, did you say a god? And your name is Luffy...ko…?” Issei blinked, trailing off before looking her up and down. He was about to question her about the name, but was immediately distracted by her incredible body. She was cute in the face, but her body was what really grabbed his attention. It was about as good as Akeno’s! “Uh… D-do you come around here often?” Issei muttered out nervously.

“Not that much, but in the past I’ve come around here to an otaku shop! They have some really good stuff!” Luffyko explained with a warm smile. Issei couldn’t help but be a bit more excited. Girls who were into anime were pretty attractive to him. It helps that she’s already hot. Several perverse thoughts crossed his mind, making him giggle out lecherously.

“Hey, Issei?” The woman called out, snapping the devil from his lewd imagination. “Do you know where this address is? I’ve been looking for this place for two hours and couldn't find it.” she asked, handing him a small piece of paper.

Issei looked at the address and smiled for he knew this street. So maybe he could help Luffyko find it. “You just have to go straight, and then turned left, go straight again and then turned right… there you will see a park there, but don't cross it, you just need to turn left again and you will be there!”

“Thank you so much!” Luffyko grinned as she patted his shoulder excitedly and ran past him. “See you later Ise!” without warning, she somehow jumped onto a nearby rooftop, then jumped from one roof to another.

Issei gaped as he watched her go, unable to figure out what he just saw. “That girl is… full of energy, huh?” He muttered before sighing. He turned back to his bike to pick it up until he saw that it was completely wrecked. He looked back to the roofs to spot Luffyko again, but she was gone from sight. No human could wreck a bike with just that, could they?

-xXx-

A young woman stood in the clearing of a dark forest, the wind blew her cloak behind her, bringing her into full view. In the eyes of a typical person, she looked like a harmless woman, and was quite beautiful with short flowing blue hair with a green strand at the front. the only thing that ruined the image was the big ass sword pinned into the ground in front of her. She gripped the hilt of the blade and ripped the cloak from her shoulders, glancing around.

"I know you're there. Let's make this quick." she suddenly said, her voice void of emotion.

A deep laugh came from the woods as a man came into the light. "As expected from a former Excalibur user. The church trained you well, Xenovia Quatra. Some might ask, why, oh why, someone placed so high on a pedestal like you would abandon the church?”

The girl glared at him, pointing the large blade in his direction. The man snapped his fingers, and from around her came six more people, three exorcist, two fallen angels and one who seemed to be a mercenary.

Xenovia’s lips twitched into a smirk. Maybe in their ranks they might have been considered good, but for someone such as her who constantly faced conflict from all sides, they were nothing more than annoyances. And in a quick moment, the six charged her head on.

The first came, swinging wildly. With blinding speed, the blue haired girl dispatched of him with a quick slash. As another followed, the girls blade met theirs, but **Durandal** shattered the inferior blade. As it was broken, the holder was quickly without their head. One after another, each of the attackers were taken down. These fighters were nothing to her. Finally, it was just her and the leader of the group. He spat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“You bitch. What have we ever done to you? You just can’t leave us the fuck **alone**!” The man growled, his calm demeanor quickly breaking as he rushed forward. In his hand, he formed a Spear of Light.

She didn't reply, but that only infuriated the leader more “Eat this!" he growled, tossing the Spear of Light as hard as he could. Xenovia merely jumped out of the way, poising her blade for a downward slash.

The fallen angel was frozen in fear, all missions assigned to him had been taken care of by others serving under him, but right now staring at the incoming blade, he realized he was about to be _killed._

Those were his last thoughts as the blade sliced through his skull. As she landed on the ground, Xenovia examined her work before dematerializing her blade. She picked up her discarded cloak and threw it back over her shoulders. These annoyance were becoming more frequent, but at least she had managed to reach Japan. However the fallen angels clearly had knowledge of her betrayal of the Church. Sighing, she made up her mind to go with stealth instead, and once she reached the town she would fulfill her objective before it was too late: save Asia Argento.


	7. Kina's Story: Kuronekomonogatari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirate is meeting the crimson haired girl in land unknown to human and all factions another meeting is occurred between a certain swordsman and the black nekoshou who lost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed

 

In the middle of an uncharted forest, a lone girl stood stock-still. The girl’s appearance was rather peculiar: a pair of black cat ears, matching her raven hair, protruded from the top of her head, and a pair of similarly colored tails peeked out from under her tattered and bloody tunic. She was a nekomata, a cat demon from Japanese folklore, and she was currently entranced by her blood-stained hands.

‘Nya… I lost control again…’

It had been a week since she had learned of her master’s plot to use her little sister in an experiment. A week since she had killed her master and fled from the Underworld. A week of slaughtering devils left and right, looking to hunt her down. A week spent struggling in search of food and shelter.

She was tired.

Her cat ears twitched and the sound of leaves rustling caught her attention. Kuroka immediately strengthened her senses through Senjutsu and detected several life signatures nearby. There was no mistaking it, they were after her.

‘No rest for the wicked nya.’Kuroka crouched low on the ground, just like a cat prepared to pounce on her prey. Not a single a single one of her muscles twitched as the sound of movement got closer and closer.

When the nearby foliage was pushed aside, revealing a green haired figure, the nekomata leapt into the air without hesitation. Her palm, covered in the pale white aura of spirit energy, thrust towards the green haired figures chest. Devil or not, her Senjutsu enhanced fighting style would deal crushing damage both externally and internally.

Or at least, it should have.

Her palm thrust slammed into the figure’s chest but her opponent didn’t budge an inch; it felt like she had hit the side of a mountain. Noticing her attack’s ineffectiveness, the nekomata flipped into the air using her opponent as a springboard, before landing again in a crouched position.

“Zoro-sama!” All around her, magic circles sprung into the air as nearly a dozen men and women stepped out of the foliage. Despite the lethal magic pointed at her, Kuroka was not worried; she was faster after all. Both of her arms flung out wide and sent multiple blasts of energy to those targeting her.

Only to be intercepted by a wall of water that appeared from nowhere.

‘What the hell is going on nya?’ This was the first time anyone blocked any of her Senjutsu enhanced attacks. Taking a closer look, those attacking her were youkai, not devils and the one with green hair and scarred one eye... ‘Zoro… Could he be the lord of the Kina, Saurian Demon King?!’

The fire disappeared and the youkai re-armed their magic circles. Before Kuroka could prepare a counter, the green haired god spoke for the first time, “Stand down. I’ll handle her by myself.”

The men and women immediately disengaged their magic and stepped back. “H-Hai! As you command Zoro-sama!”

Kuroka seethed at the man’s arrogance. If he was looking down on her, than he would regret it! Exhaling deeply, the nekomata immersed herself in the natural energy of the world. The ki within her bubbled violently and her body began to change. The fur on her cat ears and tails bristled, her nails turned into claws sharp enough to carve down a tree, and her pupils constricted until they were mere slits. Touki, an aura created by one’s own life energy, wrapped around Kuroka’s form, strengthening her body beyond its natural limits.

The power came at a cost though. With the excessive use of Senjutsu, Kuroka had also taken in too much of the malice and ill will floating in the world. Her mind had been overcome by the negative energy and she was now running on instinct.

She became a berserker.

“Nyaaaaaa!” With a guttural battle cry, Kuroka darted forward. In a blink of an eye, dozens of Senjutsu enhanced energy bullets crashed into the Saurian. Before the dust could even settle, Kuroka barreled into the chaos, claws swinging to finish off her opponent.

“So this is Senjutsu…” the green haired god said as he lifted his sword in a guard, and her claws screeched futilely against the metal. “… It’s as dangerous as they say.” He said, glaring at the black nekomata as she shuddered in fear the moment she looked at his eye and for the second time at that day, Kuroka retreated.

Putting more than a dozen meters between them, the nekomata gathered vast amounts of aura into her hands before swiping them in the direction of the Saurian. White energy erupted from her claws, easily cutting through several trees that were in its path towards the green haired man.

For the first time since the battle started, the green haired man countered. “Yakkodori!” he launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air toward the energy claw. The crescent moon-like projectile through the air and met the ethereal white claw, causing an explosion large enough to flatten several more trees in the area.

“W-Wha-” Before Kuroka could react, the smoke in front of her blew apart and the green haired god was in front of her in a flash. A fist, covered in strange green aura, smashed into her stomach and a heat wave seemed to wash over her body. All of a sudden, all her strength abandoned her and her body went limp. It was like the strings attached to a marionette had been cut, as Kuroka collapsed onto the ground.

With the weakness though came clarity of mind. ‘W-What just happened, nya?’

Unable to even reposition her head, Kuroka could only helplessly watch as several pair of boots stepped closer to her. “We’ll handle it from here Zoro-sama.”

‘So this is how I die… Defeated by a God and finished off by a bunch of lousy youkai…’ Unable to keep her emotions in check, tears began to trail down her face. ‘I’m sorry Shirone…’

“Stand down… She’ll be put under my custody.”

‘…Nya…?’

“B-But Zoro-sama?! Taking that Strat Devil will make Kina in danger! Why would yo-”

“And my orders are for you to stand down and prepare to return to base! Or are you going to disobey me?”

“N-N-No! Of course not! T-Then as you c-command Zoro-sama, w-we’ll prepare the teleportation circles.”

The last thing Kuroka felt before she succumbed to exhaustion was the Saurian picking her up with surprising gentleness.

-xXx-

For the first time in a long time, Kuroka woke up cozy and warm. The soft futon and quilt was a thousand times better than the hard ground she put up with for the past week. It was pleasant enough for her to release her inner cat nature and just sleep in…

‘Wait…’

The raven-haired nekomata immediately bolted out of the futon, all sleepiness blown away. The last thing she remembered was being captured by the Saurian and that meant she was currently in enemy territory. Scanning her surroundings, Kuroka found herself in a very big and majestic Japanese style room, complete with tatami flooring and sliding doors. Judging by the sunlight streaming in from the window, it was either late morning or early noon.

‘How long was I out nya?’

The sliding door abruptly opened, startling her. She half expected to see the green haired god again but was surprised when a young youkai girl around her age with small horn on her forehead and black and white hair greeted her instead.

“Oh, you’re awake! You slept for so long I was afraid Zoro-sama might have been hit too hard… Are you hungry? I made some breakfast for us, hope you don’t mind classic Japanese fair.” The girl didn’t wait for her reply and proceeded to lead her out of the bedroom by hand.

So surprised with the girl’s friendly demeanour, Kuroka didn’t even try to resist. Moments later, she found herself sitting in front of a table laden with grilled fish, miso soup, natto, and rice. The girl happily sat across from her and picked up her chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!”

She sat there for a few seconds, staring as the girl devoured her food. ‘What am I doing here nya?!’

Having enough of the nonsense, Kuroka slammed her hands on the table before standing up. The girl finally noticed her declining mood when the table shook. “Hm? Are you not hungry?”

Wholly ignoring her, the nekomata marched towards the open doorway leading to the porch. Unminding her lack of shoes, she stepped onto the grassy yard and took her first look at her outer surroundings.

By scent alone, Kuroka could already tell that she was nowhere near where she had passed out. Judging by the lack of pollution though, her current location was still rather remote and the blue skies overhead meant that she was most likely in the human world. Stepping further into the lawn, she could see that the entire manor was surrounded by trees.

‘A Japanese house sitting alone in the middle of a forest… how odd nya.’Still, the remoteness of the location would work to her advantage. She could easily slip into the wilderness and suppress her presence, and with so many trees and foliage obstructing the view, getting away would be child’s play.

Taking another step towards the treeline, towards her freedom, Kuroka was again surprised by the youkai girl’s cheerful voice coming from directly in front of her. “I’m afraid the forest is off limits.”

‘When did the girl get in front of me?!’Despite her bewilderment, she didn’t allow any of it to slip into her voice. “Oh? And who’s going to stop me? Surely not a little girl like you.”

The youkai girl fumed and aggressively pointed her finger at Kuroka. “I’m not a little girl; I’m way older than you! And the one who will stop you isn’t me!” she said angrily as from behind her, coming a green haired god that Kuroka knew very well.

“Yo! It seems that you are already awake!”

All humor left the nekomata, when she looked at the green haired god, “At first I thought that Nanaumi is acting rude toward our guest again, but it seems that it’s our guest who rude now.” He walked toward Kuroka. “Now, as I was saying: the forest is off limits. Down there, the capital city of Kina is situated and though you are under my protection, if they find you in the forest, they won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“I can take care of myself nya. If any of them dare go after me, I’ll just rip them apart.”

The man sighed. “And I can’t have that either. Despite their attitude, they are still my subordinates and I can’t just let them be killed.”

Kuroka’s eyes narrowed. “So you’re going to get in my way nya?” Youkai or not, God or not, Kuroka was determined to escape. She couldn’t afford to be imprisoned here, to no doubt be experimented on for the powers she held before being left to rot.

Seeing the nekomata tense up, the man folded his hands. “How about we make a bet then? If you can get one solid hit on Nanaumi, I’ll let you go free, no strings attached. If you fail to do so though, you’ll have to listen to me for the rest of the day. I’ll even restrict Nanaumi to retaliate.”

It was odd. The god had more than enough power to stop her forcibly, yet here he was making a childish bet. There were no benefits for him at all and the conditions were heavily stacked in favor of her.

Kuroka wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

“How long do I have nya?”

“As long as you’re able to keep going.”

A grin appeared on the nekomata’s face. “Deal.”

As soon as the word left her mouth, Kuroka’s palm was inches away from the youkai girl’s head. The youkai girl merely ducked under the attack as she jumped from side to side to avoid Kuroka’s blows with ease. Kuroka cursed, this girl wasn’t that bad at all.

“Hey, Nanaumi.” Zoro called the youkai girl. “You can play a little more seriously!”

“As you wish, my lord!” Nanaumi said as she released a thin aura around her body as Kuroka eyes widened and stopped her advanced for a moment as she put up a guard.

When the youkai girl remained immobile, Kuroka’s curiosity was peaked. The Saurian told her to lay a little more serious, yet the boy wasn’t using it to attack her…

Taking the opening, Kuroka pumped ki into her legs and increased her speed even further. In the blink of an eye, she closed the distance between the two of them and opened up with a double claw strike.

Only for the girl to casually tilt to the side, avoiding the attack. Her follow up leg sweep was similarly hopped over, and even the elbow thrust hidden within a two hit feint was dodged with apparent ease.

Kuroka’s sudden inability to cope up with the girl was beyond frustrating until the answer dawned on her. ‘She increased her reaction speed!’

Realizing that close combat was now futile, the nekomata switched tactics. A dozen balls of spirit energy formed around her before shooting towards the youkai girl. Having spread out the attack in such a way as to prevent dodging, she prepared to counter the girl's defensive magic.

She didn't expect her projectiles to just phase through her body.

'Illusions too?!'She had gotten too careless, thinking the girl to be a mere power type.

Delving deeper into her Senjutsu techniques, the spirit energy began to speak to her. Now that she was focused, Kuroka noticed the increase in temperature creating the mirage image of the girl. Scanning her surroundings, she immediately sent multiple blasts to her left where a large amount of aura had gathered.

"Uwow!" Seemingly from thin air, the youkai girl reappeared, diving out of the way of the projectile barrage. Kuroka wasn't kind enough to give her a reprieve and gathered even more spirit energy to attack with. A split second later, dozens upon dozens of energy bolts rained down on the youkai girl.

“Uwow, not bad!”

A barrier of water engulfed the youkai girl, just in time to save her from Kuroka's assault. The rain of projectiles crashed violently against the supernatural water, but only seemed to be washed off by the water. When the barrage finally died down, the water dissipated, revealing the girl to be entirely unharmed.

Kuroka's patience ran to its end.

Gathering even more power from her surroundings, malice and hatred began to taint her mind once again.

“Nanaumi!”

“Roger that!”

For the first time since the bet began, the girl went on the offensive.

A familiar green aura covered the girl's hand and before she even realized it, the girl had plowed the green aura into her stomach.

Like last time, the green aura seemed to burn through all of her energy. The girl quickly grabbed onto her as Kuroka's legs lost all strength.

"N-Nyaa…"

Gently propping the nekomata against a nearby tree, the girl kneeled in front of her. "Do you concede?"

"…" A futile attempt at moving her arm later, Kuroka reluctantly nodded her head.

"Great! Ah, I never introduced myself! I'm Nanaumi, the right hand of Roronoa Zoro-sama, the god and the lord of this underwater kingdom, Kina. What’s your name?”

"…Kuroka."

"Kuroka huh… It suits you." Zoro complimented her.

"…"

She tried hard to ignore the warm feelings the two evoked. No one had ever this kind to her.

A grumbling sound suddenly pierced the silence, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. A cheeky grin grew on the two's face before they laughed loudly. "Hahaha! Alright then Kuroka, let's go finish breakfast!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a side story involving Zoro and Kuroka that will appear soon in the story. For the real chapter, it will come out as soon as there is anyone that want to be my Beta as i really search for one right now. Seriously i won't upload any chapter until i found one.
> 
> For Nanaumi, she is my OC that i create for Zoro, but she will have a big impact with the two.


	8. The ones who start to Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'betaed

CRASH!

The sound of a tea pot being crashed into the floor echoed through the club room.

Issei and Kiba turned to Akeno, who stood there looking at him with a wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. Even the usual ‘pervert hating’ girl Koneko had turned her head and looked at the brown hair boy with her hazel eyes opened wide, the spoon she was holding had stopped in mid-air because of the shock.

“Buchou, what did you say?” Akeno asked her King with shocked face as she looked at her King who just sighing and leaned on her chair with straw-hat still perched in her head.

“Like I told you Akeno, the girl that Issei meet is no one other than Luffy.” Rias explained what she just said to all of them. “I met the same girl few years ago, but it’s clone and Luffy summoned it for rallying message that he is still in mission.” She said as she noticed the look of Koneko and Akeno. “You don’t believe me? Then, Issei.”

“Yes, Buchou.” Issei suddenly stiffened as the aura of the room is a bit stiff at the moment.

“Can you please tell us about the girl once again?” Rias asked her newest servant as she put her straw-hat on the table and she left her chair.

“Um, last night, I met this girl… she had black girl and black eyes!” Issei repeated what he just said to Kiba. He was asking the Knight of his King whatever he knew the girl from last night or not. But he didn't expect the reaction from everyone would be like this. However, Kiba also looked curious like him, maybe he didn't know about the girl like them. “She said she just came to this town after so long and she kind getting forget about the address of a toy store around here and asked me for direction, the weird thing is my bicycle had broken into pieces when I crashed into her. She thanked me and she said her name was… um, I forgot about her name!” Issei tried to recall the girl's name, but fail, something wasn't right here, he just remembered the faint appearance of her, “and she was wearing a black clothes with jacket hoodie that she use to hide his face… But I am sure I can see a scar under her left eye.”

“See that’s really Luffy, but to come into toy store.” Rias giggled with a happy smile. “He really never change.” She said as she focusing herself at the magic circle under her feet.

“But why he doesn’t come to us?” Akeno asked Rias glanced at the black haired girl.

“Akeno,” Rias started. “This is Luffy we’re talking about. Do you think he will know if we are here without we are telling him that we are here.”

“Right,” Akeno and Koneko smiled like Rias as the magic circle under Rias’ feet glowing.

“Buchou…” Issei asked as Rias noticed the worry look of her newest servant and she merely smiled.

“Don't worry, Issei. I am alright and beside the fact that he already did his mission is making me happy as this time I will prove myself in front of him!” Rias said as she walked to the magic circle and ready to do her own mission with her costumer. A challenging smile in her face.

**High School DxD: Friends with the Pirate**

**Arc2: The Beginning of Straw Hat Grand Fleet**

TRUMPPH!

The sound of something hit the water surface could be heard all over the lake, the reason was the two who was fishing was sitting on a boat at the middle of the lake.

One of them was none other than Luffy, he was sitting on the side of the boat with his hand holding the fishing rod. Luffy hummed sweetly as he enjoyed the activity he was doing.

But actually he really wanted to return to his friends, playing with Rias or going to zoo with Koneko would be the fun things to do now… maybe playing with Sirzechs or Akeno wouldn't be sound so bad, or maybe he could go to Serafall or even sparring with Sairaorg.

“Hey, Luffy. It seems you are really like fishing, huh?” His companion asked out cheerfully and smiled to him. He is a man appearing to be in his twenties with average build, black hair and golden bangs and a black goatee. His eyes color is various colors of purple, depending on the light and surroundings.

“Sure! It’s one of my hobby after all,” Luffy said as he pulled his fishing rod with fish on it’s bait.

“Really? I should have invite you when I go fishing if I know,” The man said as he sighed. “You know Luffy, being a leader of Fallen Angel mean a lot of hard work, so time like this make me feel better than looking at the paper work.”

Yes, Luffy companion was none other than Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori.

Last night, after getting the right direction from the brown haired devil, Luffy had head straight toward the toy store when he felt several magical signatures flying above him and he saw four fallen angels.

At the sight Luffy whistled, how four Fallen Angels could gathered so much energy without being acknowledge by their leaders, Luffy would never know. So getting interested by that, he secretly follow the fallen angels and very surprised when he saw an abandoned church full of fallen angels and a lot of stray exorcist.

So wanted to know why there were many fallen angels and stray exorcists at the church, Luffy had stomped right into Grigori's headquarter, the Fallen Angel's Territory. To say that Fallen Angel suddenly came into chaos is understatement. How they aren’t as the monkey king suddenly come into Grigori's headquarters in his god form and staff ready to deliver anyone in his sight into hell or limbo.

But there something else when he had felt when he was there

One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels had the same magical signature than Akeno, this could only mean one of them were related by blood, and Akeno could be the daughter of one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels.

He wanted to talk with that person about Akeno, but when he walked toward the said leader, suddenly the governor came and asked him what he wanted in Grigory.

Luffy smiled as he knew from Toriko that the Governor of Fallen Angel was fond of fishing, so he summoned few fishing rods and invited him to a fishing party.

A fishing party… yeah, yeah, on a boat at the middle of the lake.

“Hey goat beard, about those black wings, what do you want me to do with them?” Luffy asked without looking at Azazel.

“You could kill them if you want, Raynare had disobeyed my order and killed that boy” Azazel answer blankly “but with someone who spent two years with the Angels, I guessed you don't enjoyed killing that much.”

“Not really,” Luffy said as he grinned warmly. “I will still kill them if they are hindering my friends after all.” He said as the governor looked at the boy with shocked look.

Azazel surprised at what the god beside him said as he could only look at the black haired boy beside him with surprised look. Maybe for an ignorant person, what Luffy said was just a sham, but he knew that more than anyone that the boy was dead serious.

He would kill them if they were hindering his or his friends. Azazel smiled as he started to think that this person is the right person as an ally.

“Hey, Luffy. Do you want to hear some rumor?”

“Sure,” Luffy said as he pulled his fishing rod which caught another fish.

“In the last decade there has been a group beginning to form that could very easily pose a threat to not only the Human World but the Underworld and Heaven as well. This group is a little different from the other sort of groups or factions that have been put together in the past.” Luffy nodded slightly while listening to what the man had to say.

“The group is not just solely one faction but made up multiple factions, each which has a different species of creature occupying it.”

“Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Strays, Magicians, Yokai. You name it they have all joined this group,” he spoke serious before his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he heard Luffy chuckle.

“Shishishishishi! From the sound of what your describing I think I am correct when I say you are talking about the Brigade?” The black haired god asked innocently getting a bigger surprised look from Azazel.

“You know?” He asked as Luffy nodded.

“Yeah, Grayfia told me yesterday.” Luffy said as he grinned happily. “But I never thought that they are going after me.”

“What?” Azazel looked at the monkey king in surprise.

“Yeah, Grayfia told me that they are going after my power, but I am not going to join them! I won’t work under someone else.” Luffy frowned as he put his chin on his hand.

Azazel nodded but in his mind he knew he would have to try and keep tabs on the monkey king just in case he was lying.

“Does anyone else know?” Luffy asked and saw Azazel shake his head.

“No but I think your old buddies the Four Satans are beginning to notice. I have noticed Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub sending some of their peerage out more and more lately on recon missions. The actions of that organization is beginning to get noticeable.” Azazel explained as he pulled his fishing rod and he only get a garbage.

Luffy nodded as Azazel looked at the boy’s expression and he turned his head toward the lake once again as he threw his fishing rod to water, “Hey Luffy, can I ask you something…” He asked as Luffy nodded. What do you mean by helping the three factions?”

“Hm? Oh! I mean I can help all of you together.” Luffy said as he took his fishing rod which was catching a garbage. “I can help you to stand together without god.” He said while frowing.

Azazel looked at the boy with shocked eyes, “What do you mean?”

Luffy nodded, “I heard from Gra-chan that Crow wings, Bat wings and Bird wings are not as strong as they are when old man biblical is still alive.” He explained as he crossed his hands and putting a thinking face. “I don’t really understand about this, but Tora-guy and Weiss said that it’s possible to make all of you to survive like old man Odin and old man Zeus’s group.”

Azazel blinked, “Do you mean another power source? Don’t tell me that you will be our god.” He asked as Luffy merely smiled.

“Nope,” He answered with honest smile. “I don’t want to become a god like that. I don’t want to become a god that give meat, I want to become a god that takes meat.” Luffy explained with pout much to the governor’s sweat dropped, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Well that’s really you after all.” Azazel said as he took a photo of little black haired girl with long ponytail hair and gave it to Luffy.

Luffy blinked as he looked at the photo while tilting his head, “A photo?” he said in confusion.

“Yeah, this is the photo of my subordinate, Baraqiel’s daughter.” Azazel said as Luffy took the picture and examined it. “Do you know anything about her? It seems that you are close with Sirzechs’ little sister.”

-xXx-

“Hapsyu!” That was the sound of the sneezed that came from one Himejima Akeno. For some strange reason, she has the urge to sneeze since earlier even though she doesn't have a cold or anything the likes. She then speculates that someone must be thinking about her and she couldn't help but feel that it was Luffy who is thinking about her. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for Luffy, she was correct. This train of thought made her feelings and imaginations goes to the maximum and she starts touching her body in a very wrong ways.

Rias heard her friend's sneeze and then she turns around from the chessboard to looks at Akeno. However, she could only blink twice upon seeing the spectacularly weird display in front of her and has a blank expression afterwards.

“Ara ara, uhuhu~” came the voice full of ecstasy from Akeno. True enough, in Rias opinion her friend is looking, well, ecstatic. Akeno is currently licking her lips while placing her right index finger on her lips. She even occasionally licked that index finger of hers. On the other hand, her left hand is, well… doing something very lewd. Her left hand is currently holding up her breasts, but it's the movements of the fingers that made this particular scene to be very disturbing in a sense. However, for most men, this scene would definitely arouse them to the climax.

WIGGLE

WRIGGLE

GYUUU

Such are the sound effects of Akeno's activities which the details is best to be left within one's imagination…..

Rias look at her friend with a blank expression, but then she is brought out of her stupor when Akeno made a [Aa~hn] voice, and starts to sweat dropped. She tried to put a calm façade, but it's only resulted in her having a strange smile on her face.

“A-Akeno?” Rias called out to her friend still with that strange smile plastered on her face. Akeno heard her master/friend/rival called for her, and turned her attention to Rias. She then sees that Rias is looking anxious for some reason.

“Ara, is something the matter, Buchou?” asked Akeno with a very pleasant smile. However, her hands and body movements is anything but pleasant (in Rias's opinion that is), and this made Rias sweat dropped even more. Rias gulped down her spit and ask her friend a certain question.

“What are you doing?” asked Rias with a forced smile while closing her eyes. Akeno look at Rias blankly for a moment before she starts giggling.

“Ufufu~. Isn't it obvious~? I am ma…” Akeno's attempt to explain her activities was interrupted by Rias who became panic upon hearing that first bit of word.

“Waah! Stop! You don't have to explain it!” yelled Rias while breathing heavily. Her face is now covered with blush due to what Akeno tried to say. On the other hand, the black-haired girl only let out another giggle due to the sheer adorableness of her master. She then has an idea on how to tease said master and made her loses her cool again.

“Ara, Buchou~. It seems like you are still lacking in that department… if you panicked just because I mentioned 'that'“ began Akeno while slightly shaking her head. Rias blink twice and tilted her head in confusion due to what her friend just said.

“What department?” asked Rias with confusion very visible on her face. Akeno let out a sympathetic smile, which for some reason greatly annoyed Rias.

“You really don't know? This means that you really ARE lacking in that department….” said Akeno with a face full of disappointment. Her ways of talking and that expression of hers truly annoyed Rias to the point that Rias is now pouring out her aura. However, Rias took a deep brath and managed to calm herself down for the sake of asking her 'queen' for a clarification.

“As I said, Akeno… What 'department'? Rias interrogated Akeno with a sweet voice and a very peaceful expression. However, her aura completely dispelled her peaceful image, and instead it makes her looks like a, well, Devil wearing a saint skin. Akeno is unfazed by this display of hostility and continue to smile. After a moment, she let out a small sigh and decides to give her master the answer that she seeks.

“…..Sex…..” answered Akeno as if it's simply another word. It took Rias a whole minute to register what Akeno just said, and when the word finally sank into her brain, she starts to blush again.

“A-Akeno! D-do you realized what you have just said?” asked Rias while stuttering and with her face completely bright red.

“Ara. Of course I realize, Buchou” replied Akeno with a smile. Rias sweat dropped at the way her friend casually answered her question, but then she cough and has a stern expression on her face.

“Akeno. Don't you think you need to mind the place a bit when you're talking about this kind of thing?” scolded Rias. Akeno then put her right hand to her cheek and replied with her own remarks.

“That came from someone who always sleeps naked while hugging an action figure” teased Akeno. Rias could feels something sharp stabbing her heart right now due to the fact that Akeno knows that she always sleeps while hugging her precious 'Kamen-kun'.

“Th-that's because…!” Rias could not finish her sentence because Akeno interrupted her.

“Really now, Buchou. Are you not a bit old to sleep while hugging an action figure?” teased Akeno with a very sympathetic smile. Rias hair flared up as the result of Akeno's insult and her aura is visible once more. She looks at Akeno with an intimidating gaze, but Akeno is still unfazed by it and instead she gave Rias her final remark.

“Or is that action figure serves as a substitute for 'a certain someone'…?” interrogated Akeno with a sickeningly sweet smile and her aura is also visible. Rias poured out her aura even more and with that sparks are visible due to the clash between two different auras.

Most people who saw this scene of carnage would definitely feel intimidated and scared. There's no doubt that many of them would run away at the first moment. The lethality of this scene is such that practically everything in the room is now shaking due to the sheer pressure of the auras.

Rias lock eyes with Akeno for a while, but then she let out a tired sigh and dispersed her aura. Akeno raise her eyebrow at this, but then she also dispersed her aura.

“Ha~h. How could I let myself be pulled into your pace like that?” questioned Rias to herself while rubbing her temple. Akeno let out a giggle at what her master said, but then she decided to tease her once more.

“Ara, Buchou. I've done nothing of the likes. I was simply stating your innocent side towards certain things” teased Akeno.

“W-will you stop that already!?” stuttered Rias with an embarrass face.

“But…” Akeno could not finish what she wanted to say, because Rias has deemed it necessary to interrupt her.

“A-Akeno~. Why don't you explain to me instead why you did that…..activities…of yours?” asked Rias in an attempt to change the topic. If only her voice wasn't straining when she asked that question, then there's no doubt that it would sound a lot more persuasive. Akeno look at Rias for a moment, but then she has a small blush on her face.

“Ara ara, uhuhu~. I couldn't help it~. After all…I could feel that 'he' was thinking about me just now….” explained Akeno with a blush and a very happy expression. Rias blink twice at what Akeno just said, but then she slowly narrowed her eyes.

“Who do you mean by 'he'?” interrogated Rias with an intimidating smile.

“Luffy, of course. Who else do you think?” replied Akeno with a tone that literally sounded as if she just insulted Rias. Rias grew annoyed once more, but opted to just stay calm lest she got pulled into Akeno's pace again. So, instead of being angry, she decided to just ask her friend the reason as to why she felt like that.

“Akeno. What makes you think that Luffy was thinking about you?” asked Rias with a smile. However, this time, instead of intimidating, her smile is similar to Akeno's smile. Sickeningly sweet to the point that it generates a sense of extreme danger. Of course it has no effects whatsoever to the ultimate sadist. Slowly, Akeno brought up her index finger to her lips and muttered something in a very seductive voice.

“Woman's intuition~” muttered Akeno. Rias went agape due to Akeno's answer, but then she grew a tick mark on her forehead.

“Then Akeno~. Unfortunately…I have to say that your intuition must be wrong” explained Rias with a sympathetic smile. Akeno, instead of getting angry, grew a wide smile, which for some reason, unnerved Rias greatly.

“Ara ara, uhuhu~. Rias…it's unbecoming of you to be jealous just because you never felt that he was thinking about you~” teased Akeno with a giggle. Rias eyes widen in surprise at the way her 'queen' addressed her. She then narrowed her eyes, because she realized that Akeno is seriously challenging her from the way she addressed her as 'Rias' instead of 'Buchou'.

“I see… So that's how you want to play it…” began Rias slowly. Akeno tilt her head to the side in fake confusion.

“Hm~? I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about…Rias” teased Akeno once more. That was the last straw for Rias and the next thing that happened is that Rias let out her aura once more, but with a far greater intensity.

“It seems like I need to 'discipline' you…Akeno…” began Rias while trembling from annoyance.

“Ara. I don't know that you are into S & M….Rias. Unfortunately, I must decline, because I have dedicated myself to one person, and he is the only one allowed to 'discipline' me…” explained Akeno with a smile and face full of ecstasy.

“Guuuu! Akeno! Stops imagining Luffy doing such a lewd things with you!” scolded Rias with a barely restrained voice.

“Ara. That came from someone who always imagines sleeping with him~” teased Akeno with another gigge. However, there's a subtle edge in her tone, but it was missed by Rias.

“I didn't imagine it. I DID sleep with Luffy” declared Rias while puffing her chest with pride.

“'Did'…right~?” asked Akeno with a small smile.

“Ah!” Rias couldn't help but gasp upon realizing what she has just said.

“Doesn't it mean…that he got bored with you…?” questioned Akeno with a sympathetic smile. Rias went agape due to the shock caused by what Akeno said.

“Wh-What! What nonsense are you talking about?!” stuttered Rias with a very shocked expression.

“Because… You told me that he doesn’t come when he greet you in his girl form, right? And I have the feeling that he doesn't intend to do that either. After all…he is very busy in heaven…” clarified Akeno with a smile. Rias became depressed upon hearing the fact that her friend has just presented to her and she starts sulking. But as if that wasn't enough, Akeno continues her assault.

“Don't worry…Rias. I'll be sure to satisfy him the way you are unable to when I meet him again~” beamed Akeno with a very bright face.

CTASH

That was the sound of Rias's mind snapping due to the sheer stress forced into it. Slowly, Rias look up from the table, and for once Akeno feels intimidated by Rias.

“A~KE~NO~. What. Do. You. Mean. By. That?” asked Rias with a very intense gaze, which for some reason unnerved Akeno greatly. Regaining her bearing, Akeno look back at Rias and gives her reply.

“I mean exactly what I said~. I'm going to satisfy him in the ways that you can't imagine, Rias” explained Akeno as if it's a very simple matter. Rias grew a strained smile at this and she almost lost all her patients.

“What makes you so sure that he wants to be satisfied by you?” questioned Rias.

“Well… I think men love bigger breasts better right? Which means, of course he would love to be satisfied with me…seeing that I possess a bigger assets than even you~” said Akeno while licking her lips.

“H-HMPH! Even if yours is slightly bigger than mine, but it's the quality that matters!” declared Rias while proudly holding up her breasts.

Akeno took this as a challenge from her master/friend/love rival, and then she locked eyes with Rias.

Sparks are visible as a result of the intensity of the girls glaring at each other. Akeno then opened her mouth and proposed something that would later on becomes one of the legends of the occult research club.

“Well then… Shall we have a competition?” proposed Akeno.

“A competition?” asked Rias with confusion plastered to her face.

“Yes. A competition to determine which one of us has the better breasts…” explained Akeno with a smile. Rias sweat dropped at her friend’s proposal and tried to reject it, but Akeno beats her to it.

“Ara~. Rias~. Don’t tell me you’re scared of losing to me?” teased Akeno.

“Who scared of losing to you? I simply wondered how we determine the winner!” declared Rias while pointing at Akeno. Akeno look thoughtful for a moment, but then she has an idea as to how to decides the victor.

“Simple… We compared our breasts by pressing it against each other~” answered Akeno with a smile and look of, bliss?

….

….

….

“…..Eh?” Rias became dumbstruck by Akeno’s answer and she feels like she misheard things.

“As I said….we pressed it against each other~” answered Akeno once again.

“Wh-why should we do that?!” yelled Rias with a blush.

“Ara. So that means you admit that your breasts are not as good as mine?” asked Akeno curiously.

“No! It’s just…” Rias’s attempt to explain her rejection was interrupted by Akeno’s voice.

“Ara, Rias~. The easiest and most accurate ways to know who has the best breasts is by pressing it against each other~. That way, we can feel it directly and gives an accurate judgment~” explained Akeno.

Well…she forgot to mention how erotic it would be for two girls with huge breasts to have their breasts pressing against each other.

Rias contemplate about this for a moment, but she couldn’t find any flaw in Akeno’s idea (in a way, the extremely erotic scene that will be produced by this competition is one major flaw). So, she looks at Akeno and gives her an understanding look.

“Ara~. I’m glad that you agreed with me. Well then, lets strip right away~” declared Akeno with a smile. She then began stripping while Rias look at her with confusion.

“We’re going to do it here?” asked Rias while pointing at the floor.

“Ara~. Don’t tell me, you want the whole world to see your naked body?” teased Akeno.

“N-NO! My breasts and body are exclusive to Luffy only!” yelled Rias with a blush on her face.

“The same goes for me. Which means we could only do it here, since this is the only place where no one would peeks and nobody could disturb us right now” explained Akeno. Rias nodded in understanding, and then she proceed to hesitantly but surely unbuttoned her school uniform.

It took them around half an hour to fully undress their shirt and placed it neatly on the table. Rias look at Akeno’s breasts and noted that it’s indeed bigger than hers. It seems to be very soft too. On the other hand, Akeno looks at Rias’s breasts and noted that although it’s not as big as hers, but it seems to be very sensitive and elastic. They both look at each other’s breasts for a while as if seemingly appraising them, before Akeno opened her mouth.

“Well then, Rias. Shall we do this?” asked Akeno with eyes full of determination. Rias only gives a nod as a confirmation, and then slowly they walk towards each other. Their nipples have finally poked against each other, and this made the two of them to let out….

“Hyaaaan~!”

“Aaaaaahn~!”

Such erotic sounds.

The nipples continue to, well, pressed against each other, and they keep letting out those sounds. They’re going to go further, but then Rias noticed one thing that they seem to forget.

“A-Akeno! Hyaaan~! Wha-AAHN~. What is the prize for the winner-MMMNNN~!” asked Rias with her question getting disrupted by her own erotic moans.

“I-MMNN~. I haven’t thought abou-KYAHN~ that” replied Akeno who is in the same condition as Rias.

“E~AAHN~. Then why are we KYAAHN~ doing this? A~HN!” asked Rias with tears coming out of her eyes.

Erotic. That one word is more than enough to describe the entire scene. With girls’ breasts and nipples pressing against each other, and sweats and moans being exchanged, it truly is the pinnacle of eroticism.

It is unknown whether it was due to the excitement or it’s just a spur of a moment. However, Akeno has a very bright idea as to what, or rather, who the prize is. So, while letting out another moan, she tells Rias her idea.

“Ria-AAHN~. Why don’t the winn-AAH~ get the right to MMMNN~ spend a night with AAH~ Luffy~?” proposed Akeno. Rias ponder about this for a moment, but due to the stimulus from their ‘competition’, her train of thought is heading towards a very wrong direction.

“R-rather than KYAHN~ a night, w-why don’t we make it a week instead? MMNNN~ A-and without any AAHN~ d-disruption” replied Rias.

Both girls locked eyes with each other, and as if they share their thought, they nodded at each other in agreement.

They agreed that whoever has a superior breast would be allowed to spend an entire week with Luffy without any disturbance, and both knows what could happen in just a week if a boy and girl stay close together.

Unfortunately, they forgot that this is Luffy, and he is unlike any other boys and males.

With that, they continue their so called ‘competition’ and the sound of moans vibrating in the occult research club.

The so called ‘Legendary Boob Tournament’ has born and the effect was so wide spread that it causes a headache through an unknown ways to a certain person who is oblivious to this.

-xXx-

[Flights 534 to Taipei and Flight 815 to LAX will be delayed due to worsening weather conditions. Please stay behind the yellow line and wait for your luggage to come around on the belt. Any luggage not picked up will be terminated by the security. All passengers arriving from Hokkaido, please stay behind the yellow line and wait for your luggage to come around on the belt...]

“Damn.” A man in a suit said impatiently as he looked down at his watch and tapped his foot on the floor, “Hurry up. I'm gonna be late.” He still didn't see his luggage from his arrival and was doing his best not to curse from the inconvenience.

Before his annoyance could bubble over, him and several other citizens saw something very strange suddenly arrive on the conveyor belt with a metallic thud. Everyone stared at the three katanas with a huge bottle of sakes tightened together with ropes and covered in a layer of wrapping that obscured a view of what was beneath it.

The man in the suit gaped at the sight of the strange luggage, “What the-”

“Excuse me nya.” He looked to the side and saw a shorter figure walk past him and over to the conveyor belt. He could tell it was a female due to the voice despite the weird accent that she used.

The girl has a black hair and a voluptuous figure, she was wearing a black kimono, a yellow [obi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/en:Obi_%28sash%29), a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts. She stepped up to the belt and reached out to effortlessly lift the katanas and huge sakes with one hand, stunning and shocking the people staring at the strange occurrence.

“Hurry up, Kuroka! The bus into Kuoh will depart soon!” They looked back to see what they thought as the black haired girl’s boyfriend.

There stood a green haired muscular man with a slightly tanned skin and a scar running down his left eye, which everyone thought as very critical injured as it looks painful. He was wearing an aviator sunglasses, black suit and a white dress shirt with the top button undone.

The one carrying the giant wrapped package secured it to her back before racing toward the green haired man, “Mou, Zoro-chin! This is all your luggage and you should thanked me for carrying it for you nya.”

“Because of that I told you that I will be the one who took it.”

“But if Zoro-chin is the one who take it then it will lost nya.”

“What did you say little girl!?” The duo kept bickering like an old married couple as both of them heading towards the exit of the airport.

Leaving everybody else at the pickup spot just staring at their retreating forms with blank shock and awe.

-xXx-

After Luffy’s small talk with Azazel, he found himself wandering the town. He looked the town with happy face as he always like sightseeing and this time wasn’t different. He almost forget the fact that he slipped out of heaven if not because of angry call from Grayfia that ordered him to go back to heaven immediately.

But it seemed fate already had plans for him, for he was attracted to the oddest scene; the cloaked girl lay slummed on the floor while birds poked their beaks into her skin, the occasional cat would try to snag an easy meal but their feathered foes proved superior, it wasn't until the third cycle of this that Luffy noticed he was staring.

Luffy walked toward the cloaked girl as he started to inspect her while looking at her with confused eyes, “Oi! Are you hungry?” he asked while poking her head with Ruyi Jingu. No reply. He carried her, now that he had a clear view of her face.

The blue haired girl in his arms was gorgeous, not to mention her well-proportioned body which he was cradling oh so tightly in his arms, but being an idiot he is, Luffy simply ignored it and the thing that ran in his mind right now is how to make Grayfia didn’t beat him to death.

-xXx-

An hour after the competition was finished; the winner could not be decided due to the interference of the rest of the occult research club. That's right. After only ten minutes, Hyoudou Issei, Toujou Koneko and Kiba Yuuto enter the scene, and this made the two naked girls to halt their activities.

“…..”

“…”

“….”

“….”

“…..”

They're all uncomfortably looking at each other.

Well, with the exception of Issei that is, who starts to have a nosebleed from seeing such a grand display of breasts and eroticism. His browneyes went wide that it almost bulged out from his eye sockets.

On the other hand, Yuuto deemed it necessary to turned around and gives the girls privacy.

Meanwhile Koneko is…..

BAM

Punching Issei who has a very perverted look to the side. The sound of a wall's breaking and a man's wailing could be heard afterwards, but let's ignored those shall we?

“U-um…” Rias tried to speak, but she has no idea what should she says.

“Buchou? Akeno-san? What were you two doing exactly?” asked Yuuto who still has his back on them. Rias look at Akeno for a moment, and then Akeno decides to be the one who explained it.

With that, Akeno explains what the two of them were doing exactly, and why they were doing this. The receptions to this news are varied between Issei, Yuuto and Koneko.

Issei couldn't help but went agape when he heard the reason for the girls' _activities_. He couldn't help but wanting to bang his head to the wall, due to the sheer unfairness of the world. He never thought that such a (un)lucky man truly exist, one that could incite such a grand competition even when he was absent. He really couldn't help but feel jealous, because the man has the attention of both Onee-samas of the school on him.

Yuuto only stifled a giggle, but as the gentleman that he is, when Rias asked that Yuuto passed the uniforms over, he only complied, but with the mirth still plastered on his face.

Koneko on the other hand…she has a pink aura pouring out of her, and one might say that she is annoyed. True enough, she is pouting with annoyance, but due to her figures and cute looks, her pout made her looks adorable instead of scary.

Rias and Akeno look at her for a moment, and then they decided to apologize to her. However, instead of forgiving them, Koneko's reply is….

“Next time… I want in….”

Shocked visible on the faces of the other members of the occult research club, because they know Koneko doesn't like anything perverted, and this is obviously made her seems out of character.

However, as if she doesn't realize their shocks, she then declared…

“The next one…I will win… Onii-chan…will be mine…” declared Koneko confidently and with a very serious look.

“….”

“….”

Rias and Akeno poured out their auras and intensely glared at each other after they heard the declaration made by Koneko.

The auras between the three of them clashes against each other, and this made Yuuto and Issei to go to the side, with Yuuto looking at the spectacle with an agitated smile, while Issei is crying due to the frightening scene and pray for the safety of the man who has to deal with the girls in the future.

-xXx-

The sound of thunder crashing rocked the abandoned church on its foundation before the doors quickly swung open and two figures ran inside for protection. They started slowing down from their quick dash into cover from the rain as they looked over their wet clothes

One of them bemoaned, "Aw geez, I almost got soaked through nya." Kuroka grabbed the edges of her kimono and started wringing out the water absorbed in it, "I don't remember that the weather in Japan being so heavy like this nya." She said as Zoro sighed.

"It's nothing to be surprised about. We had rainy days like this in Kina quite a lot." Zoro said as he took off his clothes and placed it against a row of seats. "Considering you are born in Kyoto I thought you would have become used to bits of weather like this."

"I am! But I remember Japan being much brighter and sunnier than this! Uhhhhhh, I guess that we have to stay here and call Shirone nya." Kuroka said as she took her smartphone from her belonging.

"Shirone? Do you mean your little sister who schooled here?" Zoro asked as Kuroka nodded.

"Yeah! Shirone-chan is currently studying in Kuoh Academy, one of the best high school in human world! Onee-chan is so proud nya!" She said as Zoro smiled gently and he looked around and saw that the church is filled with Fallen Angel and Stray Exorcists.

They were currently circling around a blonde haired nun.

"What are you doing over there?"

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Teaser

"The summoner this time… is this place?" Rias was in front of another house of a residential district, a western house with two floors similar to Issei’s. "Hello, I'm a Devil that would grant your wish!"

There was no reply.

Impatient she entered the house. "Is there anyone here?"

As she opened the door, a pair of hand suddenly strangled her leg and when she wanted to blast it the Power of Destruction another hands stopped it and a shadow walked toward her. “Who are you!?”

“Fufufu, so impatient. Well, that’s what I would expect from the current of owner of that Straw Hat after all, The Straw Hatted Princess of Destruction Rias Gremory.” A voice of woman said as from shadow came a black haired woman with sky blue eyes and defined nose.

She was wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack.

“Nice to meet you, Rias Gremory. My name is Nico Robin, an archeologist from the Straw Hat Pirate.” Robin introduced herself, much to Rias surprised. “Now how about we have a little nice chat while having a tea?”

 


End file.
